


Swords and Spells: The Green Wood

by Katastrophe94



Series: Night of No Stars [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Persona 4
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Established relationship via Champions, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Parallel Universes, shifting pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrophe94/pseuds/Katastrophe94
Summary: After the conclusion of a titanic battle, Yu and his friends now find themselves embroiled in a mystery that for ages has gone unsolved. However, they frustratingly find themselves pushed away from the fore, left behind to learn how to control their power despite their desire to help. Meanwhile, the Champions delve further into solving what the 'Night of No Stars' is, and so find themselves venturing into lands humans have long been barred from, and all the while, their enemies scheme their next course of action. Mystery, deception, and dark plots all tangle together in this new adventure as both parties race to find the answers, answers that may only be found deep in the heart of The Green Wood.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. How ya doin'? You ready for this shit? I'm ready for this shit. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for this shit? I'm ready for this shit. :3
> 
> EDIT: Newcomers! Make sure you read the story before this, otherwise you aren't going to understand anything! :D

          The sky was black and burgeoning heavy with clouds that night, so thick not even a sliver of starlight touched the ground. Rain pattered softly down on every leaf and vine, running in streams down the gnarled bark of the ancient tree that stood sentry at the heart of the forest, dwarfing even the proudest of human castles in size. Its large, heavy branches spread far afield over the lesser trees below it, giving shelter even as the wind whipped the leaves to and fro, shedding water with every jolt. All was darkness beneath its foliage, a coat of sable night thrown over the rain swept wood, shapes indistinguishable beyond the shelter of the grove.

          Many shapes clustered at the base of the primeval tree, its huge, coiling roots winding high over the gathered masses before sinking deep into the rich black soil, spreading even farther out beneath the huge lake that surrounded it into the forest beyond. Glowing orbs the color of a dawning sun speckled the ground and floated in the air where the majority had gathered, shedding soft gold light on a menagerie of paranoid, frightened faces, who spoke in hushed, worried voices. Thunder rumbled outside their shelter, and silence fell. It wasn't until it faded that the whispers started up again, a nervous chittering that swelled over the grounds.

          "Do you think it's a sign?"

          "Bad trouble, I think. It makes my wings twitch . . ."

          "Do you believe humans started it?"

          "Humans start everything. I'd wager an acorn it was their fault."

          "But Lady Lilium said this goes above anything a mortal could do."

          "And who could know more than Lady Lilium? You?"

          "We have to trust Lady Lilium. She'll know what to do . . . maybe."

          "Hush! Of course she'll know, she's one of the oldest beings in the Wilds!"

          A figure appeared on the outskirts of the group then, and as more and more noticed, another silence slowly spread over the crowd until not even a whisper could be heard. Slowly, every soul gathered quietly crept apart, bowing as the figure made their way through to the heart of the tree.

          To a human's eye, the figure would resemble a beautiful young woman, her bronze skin spotted with dark freckles all down her bare arms and legs, speckling her shoulders and dusting her cheeks. Her eyes were as green as the moss that grew on a riverside rock, two emerald pools that could overflow with emotion in a moment's notice even though her attractive face was set into a stern mask, tight with consternation. Her hair was a tangle of fiery curls that fell to the small of her back, unkempt and wild, with bright yellow flowers tied in the strands that bloomed no less vibrantly than their field-born cousins. Her dress was made of hawthorn leaves, knitted together by magic and trailing to a stop along her thighs, a vine of purple flowers looped around her waist and a sprig of ivy tied around her ankle. With every step she took, new growth would spring up around her bare sole, leaving a trail of life in her wake.

          The heart of the tree was nestled within a thick, heavy tangle of roots and brambles, whose only entrance was a narrow gap to the outside which was guarded by magic and two ancient treant sentries. The oaken guardians let her pass unmolested, and the old magic knew one of its own and so let her be. Within, moss and ivy clung to every surface, clumps of wild berries growing between crenellated rocks wound within the roots. Water from the storm trickled in from every cranny within the arching ceiling of twisted roots and ran over wood and rock and earth to gather at a crystal pool at its heart. The pool itself was surrounded by a ring of flat stones, each engraved with a different rune that glowed with a soft white light. Even from here, she could feel the immense power flowing all around her, the brush of ancient magic tingling across her skin. She took a moment to breathe, to remember her purpose for being here, before striding forward to stand by the water's edge. Once there, she fell to her knees, hands pressed against the lip of the stone but not quite touching the pool, taking a moment to listen as the water sluiced against the rock. Then, in a tremulous whisper, she spoke, "Mother."

          The runes on the stones flared just a little brighter, and she felt the weight of a stare far older than she settle upon her, even though no other body was present.

          She took another breathe before pressing on, "I know you hold your words most of the time. You keep silent, because you want the forest to decide it's own fate, rather than have you decide it for them. But this-"

          She looks up, hands clenching into fists, "What the forest is feeling . . . what _I'm_ feeling . . . this isn't like any calamity we know, is it? The tears in the veil, the darkness stirring in the deep, the way it seems the whole _world_ has been unbalanced! Something is very wrong, more than it has ever been before, even more so than when the World Wound first formed! Please, Mother, we need your wisdom now more than ever! It is said you were here even before the land itself was! Surely, you must know something!"

          Silence was all that answered her cry.

          A growl formed in the base of her throat, emotions flaring, "You can't truly expect this to be something mortals alone can solve! You can't be silent like this, Mother! The forest needs you! The world needs you! My _son_ needs you!"

          Again, there was nothing, save for the way the feeling of eyes upon her suddenly and irrevocably left, leaving only a coldness in its place.

          She slammed her fist into the stone, yelling, "So this is all you see fit to give us, even now?! With everything that's going on?! Or is inaction all you know?! Is that why you did nothing the day the World Wound was created?! _Is that why you let my sister-!_ "

          _'Lylia.'_

          It was not the voice she had been expecting, but it was one that brought her comfort all the same as she turned her head to the entrance, anger tapering away.

          A mare as white as snow canted through the opening of the hallowed grove, hooves clopping softly over the dewy grass. Water streamed from the beast's silver-streaked mane, tail whispering over the ground as she came to Lylia's side. The creature's eyes were liquid brown, deep with sympathy and affection as she lowered her head to look Lylia in the eye, and the long, spiraled horn upon the beast's head caught the light from the runes and scattered their glow across Lylia's face.

          The beast's voice echoed in her head, soothing and gentle, _'Be calm, dear one. You know as well as I that your Mother is limited in her action upon this world.'_

          Lylia looked away, frowning, "I . . . know, Elana. But-"

          _'I know. You fear for much, as you tend to do,'_ Elana's eyes seemed to smile at her, _'I have been here for many years. While it may not seem so to you, your Mother cares very much. Lylia, you have always been one who has let her heart guide her, and while that is not a fault, there are times you must see beyond it.'_

          Lylia took a deep breath, casting her gaze to the pool, "I understand what it is you're telling me, Elana. But surely, there must be something more we can do than sit here and cower!"

          _'There is, though it may not be now that you do it,'_ the old unicorn told her cryptically. Her liquid eyes softened, _'Have more faith, dear one. Faith in your Mother, in yourself, and in your child.'_

          Lylia nodded, eyes still upon the clear, crystal water before her, "Of course I have faith. But will it be strong enough in the days to come?"

 _'It_ _can be. It is true, the nights coming to us will be long and dark and cold,'_ Elana tipped her head forward, the tip of her pearl horn grazing the surface of the water and sending prismatic ripples across the pool, _'But we still have beacons of hope even in this time of trial.'_

          The water stilled, and Lylia saw new images stir within the pool; first, an old, grizzled man with a thick beard the color of marine blue, drawing weapons from a vault and fastening it to his person. A circular emblem of silver pinned to his breast glimmered in the torchlight, and Lylia could just make out the carving of a fletched arrow before the image twisted and disappeared. The next showed a gathering of tall, lithe people of elf blood around a beautiful silver table, talking animatedly to a pair who stood above the crowd on a dais. The duo was a man and a woman, dressed richly in reds and golds; the man was nodding and gesturing to the table, but the woman's eyes were far away. It vanished a moment later, replaced by something new. What was shown was a courtroom in a far away human city, with eight figures standing tall before an assemblage of mortal royalty. They were speaking, and even though the image was silent to her ears, she could almost believe she was there, hearing it all. Her eyes alighted on one face in particular, and her heart gave a longing pang as she reached out and brushed her fingers across their cheek. The ripples distorted the picture before her, until both they and it petered out into still emptiness, as quiet as it had been when she had first entered.

          Outside, she heard thunder roll and rage, the rain lashing against the forest with more fury than ever before. With one last look to the silent pool, Lylia rose to her feet and surreptitiously wiped at her eyes, "Well, there is no more to be said here, I think. Shall we go?"

          _'Yes, I believe we shall. Any longer, I may just be tempted to take a nibble at those berries, and spirits know how your Mother will take to that,'_ the old unicorn joked, cantering back to the opening with a spring in her step.

          Lylia laughed, just a little, following the mare closely, "Perhaps you should, if it means she'll answer."

          _'Hush, now. Besides, your sister will be needing help, so best to go post-haste,'_ Elana replied, a chuckle in her eyes.

          She scoffed at that, "I doubt that. Lilium is more stubborn than our Mother at times, she won't have our advice right now."

          _'That could be said of all of you, dear one,'_ the unicorn replied, and Lylia had half a mind to take offense.

          But instead, she was smiling, "Quiet, you old mare."

          The unicorn laughed in her head, and soon they both broached the gap to the outside world. Lylia felt the wind stir her hair, nipping at her flesh like a mischievous sprite, and another sting of yearning tugged at her. Pausing for just a moment, she held a hand over her heart and whispered to the air, hoping it would carry her prayer to the one it had touched with it's blessing, however far the distance may be;

          "Come home soon, my little sylph."

 

 

**_~ARC II: THE GREEN WOOD~_ **


	2. Forks in the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 2017 BITCHES!!!! FIRST POST OF THE NEW YEAR!!!
> 
> >:D
> 
> P.S - this is where we begin branching perspectives. Just fyi. :)

          Yosuke was pacing, every thought a blur behind the thick, suffocating sheet of anger that was draped over his mind. Over and over, the same image replayed on loop, every detail disturbingly vivid, every word and sound as clear as if they were being spoken right then and there. And every time, he just grew a little bit angrier.

          It wasn't enough that he had to see fucking _Adachi_ again, of all people, _and_ looking every _inch_ the demon he was, but then the royal farts presiding over them had the gall to suddenly _dismiss_ them!  

          'Affiliated with our Champions though you are, this matter is far too delicate to discuss in the presence of apprentices,' Queen Edda had said, and he'd been so angry, he'd been _so_ angry, and it had only been Yu's hand on his arm that had stopped him from opening his mouth and shouting something that could have ended with him on a hangman's noose. Yosuke didn't _care_ that it was another counterpart, it was still that same evil bastard who had wrecked so many lives, and if he was now involved in this case (big _fucking_ surprise, that!), he and his friends had a right to be there!

          He turned on his heel again, every livid step clacking against the stone floor. The balcony was barren, as it always was, many of the curtains still laying collapsed against the ground where the black dragon's wings had thrown them. His fingernails were digging clefts into his arms, but he wasn't in the mood to care, too incensed to even feel it.

          He heard a sigh, but the irritation inside it was muted, "Come on, Yosuke, would you sit down already?"

          He didn't answer Chie's question, which in turn made her huff, "Fine, but when you slip and crack something, I'm not helping you!"

          "Yosuke-senpai, while I understand your upset, there may be more productive alternatives to simply pacing," Naoto chimed in, ever the reasonable one from her perch by the balcony window.

          Yosuke paused, shoulders tense, but after a moment he let it loose in a long, resigned sigh before slumping back against the wall, "Alright . . . alright, I hear you. I'm just . . . frustrated. You'd think after all this crap we've been through, we wouldn't be kicked out like a bunch of little kids at a parent meeting!"

          "It's not . . . like their decision isn't understandable," he turned his head to Yu, noting his partner's slumped posture, the downtrodden look in his eye, and found himself wanting to kick Adachi's ass all over again even as Yu continued speaking, "However much we may have helped Arvorod, their history with this world's Adachi has nothing to do with us."

          "But him being here must have something to do with what's happening now!" Yosuke insisted, refusing to drop that theory. The attack on the city and other-world Adachi's arrival were _way_ too close together for it to be an accident!

          "Maybe," Yu conceded, "And if it turns out there's something that pertains to our predicament, I'm sure Yalathas-san and the rest will inform us. Until then, we just have to wait."

          Yosuke huffed, falling back into sullen silence and fixing his eyes at a point between the fluted columns in front of him. The smoke trails from below had long since abated, and the sky was blue and clear . . . but now, it seemed so much less inviting than before, knowing what was out there.

          "Hey, Sensei . . ." he heard Teddie pipe up from his place on the floor, having made himself a nest of one of the fallen curtains like Yosuke remembered him doing to his bed sheets, "Do you think . . . that pretty girl was really Nanako-chan?"

          Yu's eyes became wistful, and maybe a little sad, "I think she was."

          "How weird is that . . ." Chie commented, glancing over the side of he balcony to the sky, "She's so grown-up here!"

          "Yeah, it . . . it's something alright," Yu said softly, and Yosuke could see his mind was travelling elsewhere, to a pretty stranger with a very familiar face.

          "It's kind of funny . . . the way she carried herself really reminded me of you, Yu-kun," Yukiko added, smiling slightly.

          "You think so?" his friend asked.

          "Actually, yeah, she was pretty . . .  uh, stoic?" Kanji questioned, looking hesitant from his place on another balcony alcove.

          "Reserved, would be a more apt description," Naoto supplied.

          He would have laughed if the situation had been lighter when, in the ensuing silence, both blushed red and made a point of not speaking anymore. But honestly, after everything they'd witnessed, he guessed Naoto and Kanji's counterparts being married would be on the more tame side of things. Even if it was . . . pretty strange.

          "If Nana-chan's all grown up here, does that mean I could woo her?"

          Yosuke rolled his eyes at Teddie's dumb question, snapping more out of habit than anything, "No, it doesn't, you dumb bear!"

          Teddie stuck his tongue out at him, as childish as could be, and he rolled his eyes yet again. But, privately, Yosuke felt a small rush of relief. Ted had been . . . pretty quiet, these past couple of days. It was good to see him in brighter spirits.

          Yu smiled a little, and Yosuke felt that he was a little relieved too, "You'd have to ask her first, but I think she's pretty busy right now."

          "Not to bring up any bad vibes, but . . . what do you think is happening back there, anyway?" Rise asked, twiddling her fingers together, "Do you guys really think this . . . Adachi, knows anything?"

          "Well, it's pretty convenient he just happens to be here a literal week after the attack," Yosuke said, lips curling in distaste. God, just the thought left a sour taste in his mouth.

          "You're not wrong," Yu said, nodding, "I don't think this is a coincidence. But whatever they're discussing must be more sensitive than we can imagine, to dismiss almost everyone from the room."

          "Still, it would be nice to know what everyone was talking about," Rise mused, leaning forward and resting her chin against her palm.

          Yosuke sort of hoped that Tirin or Yalathas or any of their counterparts would appear right then on cue, like so many of them had made a habit of throughout the course of their travels. But no one came, not for a long while after that. It wasn't until after they'd eaten dinner and begun to prepare for the night that any summons came at all, from a group of familiar faces.

          "Divistan!" He heard Yu exclaim, and he and the rest of the guys were rushing over in a heartbeat.

          The cloaked man nodded in greeting to them, and Yosuke was silently surprised at how relieved he was to see him again. True, he hadn't known the man long and he'd found his silence off-putting, but Divistan had protected them. It was good to see he was alright.

          Divistan was gesturing with his head now, one hand sweeping out to the hallway in a silent order to follow. Across the way, he saw the same thing happening with the girls, who were already crowding out into the corridor.

          "Come on. I think we're meeting the champions now," Yu said, taking point. Everyone slid in step behind him, and soon, they and their guards were moving out as the day faded into night. It wasn't very long, though, before Yosuke noticed that only three of the four were present. He swallowed subconsciously, feeling a horrible prickle of guilt as the absence truly sunk in. It could only mean one thing . . .

          "Hey," Teddie murmured, looking around, "Where's-?"

          His hand shot out and gripped the blond by the shoulder almost out of reflex, and once he had the other's attention, Yosuke sharply shook his head. He hated the realizing look that appeared in the boy's eyes, and even more the sadness that soon followed, but it was better than bringing up something they could no longer change. All around him, he could see everyone else's eyes grow a little more downcast, a little more cheerless.

          Just one more thing they'd failed to do . . .

          If Divistan and the others noticed, they brought no attention to it. Nor did they bring any attention to their missing companion. They simply carried out their duty until the group was brought to another bed chamber, where their guardians took to lining up along the walls to stand watch. Divistan gestured to the door, and Yu nodded his thanks before pushing it open.

          The room inside was much more lavish than their own, with a plush rug, a soft looking bed with plump pillows, an armoire, a desk and even a magical lantern that lit the room from above. Yvir and Yalathas were both standing inside, and whatever conversation they'd been having trailed off as they entered. Even now, it was still a little weird to walk into a room and see yourself standing on the opposite side. Even if that you wore different clothes and had tat-sorry, _birthmarks_ -, could cast spells, and also apparently didn't know what hair dye was. Yosuke still wasn't entirely sure how to act around Yvir, what to say or do, and that could get frustrating from time to time when he felt the questions burning at the back of his mind.

          And sometimes, interacting with Yalathas could be even worse. It wasn't even like the man made it hard! Indeed, he was Yu writ tall, his best friend in shining armor, but for some reason, whenever he tried to talk to him, Yosuke would get . . . tongue-tied. It was like all that shininess made it hard to look at him, and his startlingly silver eyes were . . . well, it made it hard to keep eye-contact, okay!?

          So usually he let Yu do all the talking. But right then, he had some very pressing, very _important_ questions that needed answers now.

          "So what's happening?" he demanded as soon as he crossed the threshold, looking between the two champions in earnest, "What did that Adachi say?!"

          Both shared a puzzled glance, and it struck him too late that that probably wasn't that guy's name. But who cared, it wasn't like it mattered.

          "If you're talking about the man who entered the chamber earlier . . . well, we'll get to that shortly," Yalathas said, "First, though . . . Yvir."

          His counterpart nodded once, then gestured to the space behind him. All at once, the air rippled and parted, and the door that led to Yvir's own personal plane of existence materialized into view. 

          "Everyone else is already inside," Yvir said as he opened the door, and his little fae-dragon companion, Aife, warbled tunefully from his shoulder before spreading his colorful wings and springing through the open portal. Yosuke was immediately on edge; Yvir's tone was . . . more clipped than usual. It didn't sit well with him at all, but before he could ask what was wrong, the older man had already stepped through.

          Beyond was just the same as it had been last time, except now, the light was modeled after fading dusk rather than bright afternoon. The sky was streaked with oranges and reds and dark blues, the faintest specks of stars beginning to dot the colored expanse above them, and the low sun shed ruddy ruby light upon the glistening lake water.

          It was always amazing to him how one person could have so much power and control, enough to forge their own plane. To some extent, Yosuke envied his counterpart and all his strength, and hoped that one day he would reach that level too.

          The tree-house Yvir had was brimming with activity, he could hear that straight-away, their voices carrying over the meadow with enough noise to wake the dead. But as they drew closer, the tones in those voices became clearer, sharper, and a tiny twinge of dread began to knot inside him. It almost sounded like . . . arguing.

          Yosuke shared a nervous glance with the rest of his friends, noting the rather grim looks on Yvir and Yalathas' faces in the process. This could not be good . . .

          Even as the entrance to the house opened, the yelling didn't abate. They were speaking in tongues, so Yosuke couldn't understand what they were saying, but the vehemence in some of their voices was far too telling. Inside, it was to find several of the Champions standing on opposite poles to one another. Tirin, Korval, and Nyras stood on one side, the half-orc doing the brunt of the arguing even though he could tell from their pursed lips alone that Tirin and Nyras weren't too far away from having it out themselves. Meanwhile, Rhysana, Ylvaria, and Cahira stood on the other, responding in clipped words and curt tones. And to his astonishment, he saw that the stranger who had appeared with Adachi's counterpart was standing with them.

          _Natalia_ , Yalathas had said. Nanako's other, her counterweight in this world. . . but this woman wasn't the sweet little girl any of them really knew. This woman was a grown adult, standing tall and proud, and though her eyes shone with distress at the apparent fighting that had suddenly broken out, she was not being cowed by the angry half-orc in the room by even an inch.

          Her eyes found Yalathas' as soon as he walked through the door, and she sagged in relief, calling to him urgently, _"Bruden,_ bitte _spreche sie ei sinn in Ihrem Fruende!"_

          Her call made the others finally turn their heads to them, and Yosuke tried not too feel like the child sitting awkwardly in the middle of the dining room table while their family had it out around him.

          Yalathas was already striding forward, silver eyes harder than Yosuke had ever seen before, _"Waser ist denn hier los?!"_

          At once, the Champions all began to speak, drowning each other out in the rising din. Yosuke shared a panicked look with Yu, and he heard the rest of his friends begin to shuffle back, now more than a little alarmed.

          "Wh-what the hell is going on?!" Chie shouted, eyes blown wide as she looked from one person to the next with wild abandon.

          "I don't know, but it must be something serious!" Yosuke replied, standing nearly shoulder to shoulder with Yu.

          That was when the trees around them suddenly let out a long, angry grown, and Yosuke felt the tightly coiled roots beneath his feet suddenly shift and slither.

          "W-WHOA!" he cried out as his footing went out from under him, landing on his ass with a painful _thud!_ God, what was with the universe in wanting to knock him over all the time?!

          His fingers clutched at the bark, the wood feeling unnaturally alive beneath him as it rolled with all the grace of a surging wave, groaning and creaking with every shift and slide. What passed for furniture was quickly unmade, the chimes, dream catchers, and every other dangling bit of paraphernalia jostling and rattling with every roll. He felt like it lasted forever, when in reality it must have only been a few moments, and it was only when the shifting stopped and the trees settled that he saw that even the Champions had not been spared the sudden heaving, all having been knocked flat and looking more than a little annoyed as they gathered themselves up off the floor with groans and hisses.

          Until, that is, Yvir spoke, breaking the restless quiet with a terse and cold command, "That's enough."

          It was only then Yosuke heard the wind outside, a wind that had not been present before. And it was _howling._

          But the rest seemed to realize that this, whatever _this_ was, had gone too far, for the tension in the air suddenly diffused. With sighs and sagging shoulders, several of their counterparts retook their seats on the floor, and mood markedly more downcast than it had been two seconds earlier, made more poignant by the angry hissing of the wind in the somber silence. The sudden change was . . . very, very bizarre, and Yosuke wasn't sure if it was safe for any of them to speak.

          "Um . . ." he heard several of his friends whisper, glancing unsurely from one face to the next.

          "I'm sorry," Yalathas was the first of the Champions to speak, looking apologetically their way, "Things are . . . a little tense, right now."

          Beside him, Yu clambered upright, a little shaken but still composed enough to not even have a tremor in his voice, "Does this . . . have anything to do with what happened in the war room?"

          Nyras spoke next, sighing as she leaned against a warped wall, elbow braced in the hollow of a curved root, "Yes. It does."

          Beside her, Korval growled in a way that was more beast than man, and he had to fight an urge to hide behind the nearest tall thing he could find and cower there.

          "You asked me earlier about the man who entered . . . I take it you're familiar with him in your own world," Yalathas started, and Yosuke had to bite back an angry quip as he stumbled back to his feet. It would be counterpart Adachi's fault . . .

          "We are," he growled in response.

          "Here, his name is Tristan Arkelos," Yalathas said, and his eyes strayed from them for a moment, crinkling with some emotion Yosuke couldn't decipher, "He is . . . a pariah, I suppose you could say."

          "A 'monster', works too," Yvir added in, arms crossed and scowling, eyes having not left the wall he'd been staring at for the past three minutes. Yosuke could empathize.

          "Why . . ." Teddie sounded very hesitant to speak, "Why is everyone fighting?"

          Another hush. Then,

          "It's my fault, really."

          Everyone turned to the woman with pearls in her hair, and Yosuke was once again thrown at how _different_ Natalia was. Sure, a lot of their counterparts had been, some not even completely human, but she . . . every time he looked, he could only think about the little girl he'd helped take care of so many times before. Yosuke could only imagine how strange it must be for Yu, to see the sister he'd made in Inaba fully grown and not in need of a big brother to take care of her.

          Natalia's hands were folded in front of her, and her amber eyes-inhumanly bright, just like Yalathas'-glittered with remorse. The sadness on her face kicked a reactionary instinct in him to cheer her up and make it all better, to soothe away the sorrow, but she was already speaking before he could respond to his conflicting emotions, "I brought Tristan here. I thought the Champions needed to hear what he had to say. I didn't think it would lead to this at all . . ."

          "No, Natalia, you did what you thought was right, and you couldn't have known what would happen in the war room. And the events at Eis-Moor were something we needed to know, regardless of what happened here," Yalathas said, voice soothing, but firm.

          The woman smiled, small though it was, eyes brightening just a little, "Thank you, brother. You always know what to say."

          The paladin smiled at her, "That's my job."

          Natalia brought a hand to her lips and chuckled slightly, and the way the corners of her mouth eked up and her eyes closed was exactly the same as Nanako-chan whenever she laughed. That was when it really hit him . . . that this woman was truly her counterpart.

          "Nanako . . ."

          The whispered word had come from Yu, who's eyes had glazed over with nostalgia. It was only when Natalia looked at him that the spell broke, and in a rare instance of embarrassment, Yosuke watched his partner blush, "S-sorry . . ."

          But Natalia only shook her head, "No, it's okay. Brother explained who you all are to me, as well as your circumstances. Is Nanako my name in your world?"

          "Y- . . . yes, it is," Yu replied, still looking abashed. It was endearing, if Yosuke were to be honest. It was rare to see him so flustered, "But here, your name's Natalia, right?"

          The woman nodded, "Natalia Deveryn. A pleasure to meet all of you. I just . . . wish the circumstances were better."

          That last part was said more soberingly, bringing back the situation at hand, and Yosuke realized that none of the other Champions had yet to speak as silence fell once more. That is, until Tirin huffed and threw a hand out there way, stating, "Well, someone has to tell them."

          " _Tirin!_ " Rhysana hissed, throwing the gloaming a glare.

          "Tell us . . . what?" Yosuke asked, already dreading where this was going.

          "yeah, what's going on right now?" Chie questioned. Her eyes drifted to her counterpart, searching, "Master Cahira?"

          The monk returned it forlornly before letting loose a long sigh, "Circumstances have . . . changed, apprentice."

          Korval grunted, lips curling back to reveal his sharp tusks, "They shouldn't have to. I'm tellin' ya, this is a stupid idea! A fucking stupid one!"

          "Agreed," Nyras said without hesitation.

          Ylvaria braced a hand against her head like she were fighting a headache, turning to the pair with an annoyed look on her face, "We can't ignore a direct summon from a _deity!_ "

          " _That's_ a stupid idea," Cahira added, somewhat dryly.

          "And what else can we do?" Rhysana broke in, frowning, "Hope a dictionary on a forgotten language just drops in our lap?"

          "If we do this, don't be surprised if a knife ends up in your back," Tirin said, crossing his arms, "Just saying."

          " _Enough_ ," Yalathas ordered briskly, face a rare display of aggravation as his hand cut through the air in sharp command, "What's happened has happened. We can't change it, but that does not mean we can ignore it."

          The Champions fell silent once more, some grumbling while others took to more silent stewing, agitation thrumming heatedly in the air.

          " . . . what the hell happened at that meeting?" Yosuke blurted out, more than a little shocked.

          Yalathas looked at them again, sharing a glance with Natalia as he spoke, "A lot happened . . ."

          -

          _"Speak, convict! What is it that you know?!"_

_King Stephan glared down at the man in chains as his gauntleted fist struck the table, a show most would find intimidating. But the one he was demanding answers from only leered in response, "Hey now, can't you ask  politely? I am a guest, after all."_

_"You're a prisoner," Queen Edda reminded him, face stony, "And free to be interrogated however we wish. Given that, we_ are _asking you politely."_

 _Tristan shrugged his shoulders, but seemed to accept her point, "Right. Well, it's not like I was told anything_ exceptionally _useful. Really . . . it was just one word."_

_"You spoke with the one who attacked Arvorod a few nights ago," Yalathas said, tone clipped, one had braced around the neck of his sword's scabbard, "Whatever she shared with you is important."_

_"Are you really so sure about that?" the man asked, red eyes flicking to the paladin. It was said tauntingly, but the look in his eye was . . . serious. More so than any would have expected._

_The queen of Kolgore, Amalia, sniffed, arms crossed and nose turned up in derision, "It's not going to speak to us plainly. I say send him to the dungeons."_

_"Aye, hot brands and cold iron will get us what we want," King Adalbert said, eyes chips of coal above his thick, bristling beard._

_"Now, now, have a little patience," Queen Ida said, lips quirked up into an odd smile, gums showing, "Our guest has only just arrived."_

_"I have, and gods, was that personal carriage stuffy. Couldn't exactly stretch my legs, you know?" Tristan grinned, lifting a leg to exaggerate his point._

_"Arkelos-" Yalathas started as the gentry above them grew more agitated, dark whispers rising._

_"Please, Tristan," Natalia's quiet voice drew the felon's attention, the brunette's eyes soft with pleading, "I know it's hard for you to care . . . but please, tell them what know. Just once. Alright?"_

_Tristan frowned slightly, chains rattling at his wrists as he lifted them up to scratch at his nose thoughtfully. Then, "Well, since Natalia asked me so nicely . . . but just to warn you, even if it was just a word, it's . . . got a bit of a punch. You still interested?"_

_"Yes, we are," Yvir ground out through clenched teeth, the cerulean flecks in his eyes flicking erratically as a chilly breeze swirled around him._

_Tristan studied him with one quirked brow, then shrugged, "Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you."_

_There was a beat of silence, as if the man were mentally preparing himself to speak. And in the silence, when he finally, finally did . . . the word that fell from the felon's lips breathed like a whisper and pierced like a scream,_

"Nys'Tranas."

_Several things a happened at once; the entire room darkened and seemed to shrink, as if the very stonework had inhaled and was now holding its breath. Shadows pressed deep as the torches on the walls began to waver rapidly, some guttering out entirely as if some evil hand had reached out and smothered them. The old wood of the painted table groaned, and for a moment, the carved rivers and mountains warped and twisted like snakes, now rising, now falling, like a hand was twisting through them and tangling their seams into deformed and senseless disarray._

_Twin screams rang out in unison, and all gaped in alarm when Queen Amalia and King Meinrad both threw themselves at the wall behind them, scrabbling to get away, their grasping, clawing hands ripping the broidered flag from the grommet above their heads and sending it toppling to the floor. They did not stop screaming, eyes wild with fear, a terrified madness having taken hold of them in dark, twisted talons._

_"Get a hold of yourselves!" King Borris shouted over the din, hand instinctively going for his hammer._

_Others were already moving, shouting and yelling and chaos . . . until a melody began to play._

_Rhysana had pulled free her harp, and her voice rose in melodious harmony with the plucking of the strings, soothing, soft, quelling the sudden and inexplicable terror that had arisen in the room. The screaming ceased, and the two royals suddenly slumped over, now fast asleep._

_A collective sigh was released as the bard's song slowly faded, but it lasted only moments before King Friedrich pointed a gnarled hand at Tristan, "Spells and vile arts. You did not come with knowledge, you came with vengeance!"_

_"Hey . . . I already said it . . . 'don't say I didn't warn you' . . ." the man's words were sluggish, the mockery in them more customary than malicious, close to teetering on his own feet._

_"And yet you still mock us," King Stephan growled, face steely as he pointed down at him, "Do not expect this to go unpunished, beast!"_

_"Wait!" Yalathas' voice rose over them all, and when they silenced, he turned to convict, "What did that word mean? It's no spell I've ever heard of before."_

_'That's cause it isn't . . ." Tristan replied, eyes rising up from the floor to meet the paladin's silver gaze, "Don't really know what it is . . . just that the word she gave me comes from 'a language long forgotten'."_

_"No language should hold so much power," Nyras said, eyes flicking warily around the room, crossbow drawn._

_Tristan shrugged, "Well . . . that sounds like your problem now," he glanced back to the assembled gentry, "So, when do I get to go back to my cozy cell?"_

_Before anyone could answer, another shift in the air stirred to life, and all at once, a presence more ancient than any present settled around them. The smell of freshly opened flowers suffused the room, and the torches previously dead suddenly sputtered back to life again, their azure flames shedding light anew. And then, one by one, they all watched as the faux petals adorning the hem of Queen Amalia's dress plucked themselves free and twirled out into the open space above the table, spinning in a slow dance. Gradually, the petals spun tighter and tighter together until they formed the vague, semisolid shape of a woman._

_She gave no words . . . she merely lifted one petal-made hand and pointed to Tristan Arkelos, her will being made known to all without uttering a sound. And then the petals collapsed, and the presence vanished._

_Stunned silence followed._

_"What the nine hells was_ that? _" King Borris asked, looking well and truly perplexed._

_"That, my good king, was the true queen of the Green Wood," Queen Ida stated simply, clutching her gnarled staff close. With a turn of her wizened head, she then addressed a rather bewildered looking Tristan, eyes narrowed, but thoughtful, "And it would seem . . . she has summoned you."_

_The man gave her a disbelieving look, "What?"_

-

          "And . . . that's why we're here now," Yalathas finished.

          Everyone stared at him, slack-jawed.

          Until, in a fit of sudden anger, Yosuke shouted, "You're taking Adachi _with us!?!_ "

          "Arkelos," Yalathas amended, "And, unfortunately. . . yes."

          "That does sound like a stupid idea," Kanji mumbled, frowning.

          "But if it was a god asking them to do it . . ." Yukiko whispered, tapping her fingers together thoughtfully.

          "Please don't start," Rise said, pleading and panicked as she waved them both down.

          "It's . . . not so bad as that," they all looked at Natalia, who shifted a little awkwardly under their gazes, "I know how everyone here feels, I do. But . . . I believe this was meant to happen. And I'll make sure he behaves, you all have my promise on that."

          She was addressing the Champions with that last part, turning to them with a meaningful look on her face. Very few looked comforted by it.

          "You're going too?" Yu asked, looking startled.

          "Of course," she replied smoothly, like it were obvious, "As Tristan's warden, it's my duty to oversee his safety as well as the safety of those around him."

          " _You're_ his warden? _Adachi's_ warden?" Rise asked, stunned.

          "Arkelos," Yalathas corrected once more, "And she is. She has been for some time now."

          "Isn't that dangerous?" Yosuke asked before he could stop himself.

          "Certainly. But it's no more dangerous than what my brother and his friends do," Natalia said, looking very nonplussed as she shrugged her shoulders.

          "How will we be transporting Adachi? And how does this affect our journey?" Naoto inquired, already jumping ahead.

          "Arkelos," Yalathas trailed off for a moment, entering a silence that made Yosuke _very_ uncomfortable, even when the paladin continued, "That's . . . another thing . . ."

          Yvir cut him off, "You're not coming."

The statement was so sudden, it took several seconds for it to sink in. But when it did, chaos broke loose.

          "What?!" Yosuke shouted in tandem with Kanji, Rise, Teddie and Yukiko.

          "What do you mean?!" Chie demanded, looking stricken, "I thought we were doing this together!"

          "The truth is," Nyras began as the others looked guiltily away, "We already had reservations about bringing you. Our enemies our powerful, and with your skill with your mythic as low as it is, the simple fact is you would not survive long in a battle with them. And now, having to transport Arkelos in our midst makes it too risky to spend time training you. It would be better for you to remain here and perfect your powers."

          "Screw that!" Yosuke yelled, throwing an arm out, "You can't seriously be okay with that, can you?! We're not idiots, we get it's dangerous, we can handle it! And besides, who would even coach us if you were gone?"

          "Yeah, we were supposed to train together," Chie was pointedly looking at Cahira, who returned her look sadly.

          "I know. I made a promise. But unfortunately, my vow to protect the world comes before even that. I'm sorry Chie," the monk said softly, looking truly apologetic.

          "And it's not about whether or not you can handle it," Nyras cut in, her tone curt and unusually abrasive, "It is that _we_ cannot spend all our time watching you when we have a mission to complete. None of us wanted it to be this way, but such is the hand we have been dealt. Now act like adults and accept our decision!"

          Everyone stared at her, shocked into silence like a child that was just scolded fiercely by their parent.

          "Nyras . . ." Rhysana murmured.

          "Oh boy . . ." Tirin whispered, looking at the ground.

          But Yosuke didn't want to give up. He did _not_ want to be left behind because of some psychopathic free-rider!

          So he turned to Yvir. If anyone would understand him right now, it'd be his counterpart, right?

          "What about you? If you're anything like me, I know you'd rather do anything else! Come on, there has to be-"

          "There isn't."

          Yosuke fell silent at Yvir's abrupt words, stunned yet feeling his hope drain away. The sylph hadn't turned to them at all, but from the angle he stood, he could just see the other's eyes, and the guilt inside them, "Don't think I don't understand that you're angry. I know. And you're right, I'd rather do damn near anything than this! But . . . I can't refuse a summon from the Mother. No matter how much I might want to. And that's that."

          Yalathas spoke up then, voice heavy with remorse, but resolute and final, "That's our decision. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid this is where we'll have to part ways."

          No one knew what to say. They all just shared disbelieving looks, surprised and startled and more than a little sad.

          _This can't be happening,_ he thought, looking pleading from one face to the next, _This can't be._

          Rhysana tried to cheer them up with a smile and a few soft words, but it fell flat even as she spoke, "This won't be the last time we see each other, I'm sure. It'll be okay, you'll see."

          " . . . you should go get some sleep," Ylvaria said, dark eyes sad, "It's nightfall by now."

          It was a dismissal, they all knew that. And Yosuke was the first to take it, turning on his heel and storming back out the door, anger and upset churning in his stomach and ignoring Yu's call of his name. What the hell were they supposed to do now? They were supposed to find answers on this trip, but now they were being told to stay behind and be good like a bunch of little kids! And all because of Adachi, of fucking course!

          What were they supposed to so? That thought would stay with him until the morning, long after they all had bid each other a dismal goodnight.

          It wasn't fair . . . it wasn't fair at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who failed their will save at that meeting. :P
> 
> Anyhoo, what'll happen now? The fellowship is dissolving! :O
> 
> Keep reading to find out!~
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Brother, please talk some sense into your friends!  
> What is going on in here?!


	3. A Little Nudge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo.

          Naoto could not sleep.

          It certainly was not for lack of trying. She'd recited poems, old rhymes, prosaic pieces of literature, even fallen back on the age-old tradition of . . . sheep counting, and to some extent, it had worked. Drowsiness would creep up on her and settle her down into bed until she drifted into a somnolent state of half-sleep. But inevitably, as her defenses lowered, her mind always wandered back to one particular topic, and remained there; the events of the evening before.

          Always, Naoto would turn over their counterparts reasoning, replying key pieces of conversation and trying to look at it from an objective standpoint. Logically . . . all their reasons were sound. It was a very dangerous world, the Champions enemies were very powerful creatures, and Arkelos was . . . a very unfortunate setback. It was only reasonable that she and her friends remained behind to strengthen their abilities, while the rest set out to discover the root of the problem that now gripped this world.

          It was all so very logical and sensible and understandable, and the rational detective in her urged her to accept that decision and focus her energy into learning, like a practical adult would. But the child still inside her, a part she had ignored for far too long, screamed back in torrential defiance. That none of it was _fair_.

          Try as she might, she couldn't ignore the sting the Champions decision had left, like a welt along her skin. Nor could she stymie the hurt that came with the realization that she and her friends were not quite as trusted as she thought they had been, that they were seen as liabilities rather than assets. Nor could she forget the way Nyras-san had dismissed her so coldly, like she was just a child in the woman's eyes, a little girl that didn't stand nearly so equal with her strong and confident counterpart . . .

          And because of that, the twisting, churning of her gut would not quite settle, and sleep would drift just out of reach. So, after nearly two hours of fruitless trying, Naoto sighed, threw the covers off, pulled on some clothes, and strode out into the castle.

          It was dark and more than a little cold beyond the shelter of their rooms. With no electricity, and therefore no light pollution to reflect back onto the world below it, it was so much harder to see, every shadow a nebulous void that hid everything within it. One never truly appreciates how dark a night could be until the lights of modern civilization flickered out, or just wasn't present at all.

          Sighing, Naoto began to walk. To where, she didn't truly know. Anywhere, she guessed.

          If she'd been home, she would have opened a book or . . . perhaps turned on a game. With no such commodities available, however, and the language as foreign as it was to her, she'd just have to make do with other diversions.

          The balcony was brighter than the corridors, blanched with moonlight that fell between the pillars in silver slants, chasing the shadows up along the wall in pearlescent streaks. The fallen curtains trailed between the light and the shadows, seen here and there before dipping back into darkness. The fabric was soft under her feet as she walked over it, and pleasantly cool compared to the chill of the stone. She walked until she stood at the centermost balcony, and it was there that she decided to take a seat.

          Down below, Naoto could just make out the shapes of the city and the great, glittering mass of the lake. The water rose and fell in gentle surges, ebony swells in the shadowed night. Moonlight sparkled off of it, each cresting wave glittering with an outline of stars before crashing back into formlessness. Flecks of torchlight flickered all throughout the city, too, like distant fireflies flitting around in the dark. Everything was so quiet now that one could almost forget that not so long ago, a dragon had terrorized these very skies, and the lake itself had turned on the city it buoyed up.

          _This won't last forever, if those monsters get their way,_ Naoto thought, lips curling down. Her hands clenched into fists, _And we won't be able to do anything about it._

          "Can't sleep?"

          Naoto started, just a little, before shooting a searching glance behind her. She relaxed when she saw that it was only Rhysana, wearing a warm velvet cloak with her hair tumbling free. Even in a state where she wasn't dressing to impress, the woman was stunning, the moonlight sliding over her pearly skin and caressing it like a lover. The bard gave her a smile, but it was wan and small, and Naoto could see the awkwardness in her face.

          With a tired sigh, Naoto gestured to the bench beyond her, knowing that she might as well not avoid what was inevitable.

          _Perhaps I can learn a little more about their plans,_ she thought as the woman took her up on her offer, seating herself with a fluidity unbefitting a simple human. Truth be told, Naoto long suspected that Rhysana may not be as entirely human as she appeared . . . but if the bard had no intention of sharing it, Naoto saw no reason to pry. Personal things did not exist solely to satisfy her curiosity. Even if she w _as_ very curious.

          They sat in silence for a little while, Rhysana hesitant to break it as she fiddled with her cloak. Rise-san did something similar whenever she was nervous about broaching an uncomfortable topic. It was fascinating, the sort of similarities Naoto could find amongst their counterparts. She'd made a sort of game of it in the beginning, picking apart what was different and what was alike, piecing how those things had been altered due to their very different circumstances . . . back when all of it had been a little too fantastical to be truly _real_.

          Now it was all real, frightfully so . . . but despite, it still felt wrong to just be . . . pushed aside. To 'let the adults handle it', as some had used to callously say to her.

          "So . . ." Rhysana started, facing out to the water and tucking her hands together to keep from fidgeting, "It’s a lovely night tonight. The sky is so clear."

          "It . . . is," Naoto stated in return, arms crossed. Despite her best efforts, she couldn’t quite smother the sullenness in her voice.

          Rhysana’s eyes grew sad, closing them as she gave a breath. When she opened them again, she turned to face Naoto in full, “I know that . . . this must all seem unfair to you. But we really do believe this is best, for everyone involved.”

          “I know,” Naoto leaned back against the bench, arms curling just a little tighter, “I know that. All your reasons are sound ones, as every bit as rational as I would expect. This journey will be a trying one, and our skills _are_ weaker than any of us would like. It _makes sense_ to stay behind and grow stronger, in a place where we . . . cannot hinder anyone else. And yet . . .”

          “You still feel it’s unfair,” Rhysana whispered sadly, understandingly.

          Naoto sighed, “I _do_ understand the logic behind this decision . . . but I feel we’ve come too far now to suddenly be held back. We may be younger than you, and more inexperienced in the battles you partake in, but we are not children, and we are not helpless! We’re no strangers to fighting, and duress can help polish our skills far more than controlled practice, of which we are also accustomed!”

          “Those are . . . fair points,” Rhysana admitted, hand clutching at her elbow, “But this is . . . huh, it’s complicated.”

          Naoto bowed her head, “Perhaps . . . but not so complicated we couldn’t be of help, surely. Nyras-san may not be so confident in our abilities, but we are more able than that.”

          “Ah . . . so that’s it,” Rhysana hummed. Leaning forward, the bard suddenly took Naoto’s hands between her own, and she squirmed uncomfortably at the contact, “Listen. You and your friends are strong, I think we all can admit that. But Nyras is . . . she’s worried for you.”

          Naoto’s lips pursed, “Perhaps, but we-,”

          “And not because you’re young,” The bard interrupted, “You think it’s because all she sees is a child in need of protection. You think she doesn’t respect you. But that’s not the case at all. In fact, I’ve had more than one conversation with her where all she’d talk about is you.”

Naoto felt her cheeks grow hot, even as Rhysana continued unabated, “You’re a girl with a very promising future, and the reason she doesn’t what you to come is because she doesn’t want you to lose it . . . that and, well, a more personal one. To be honest . . . that’s how we all feel. Naoto, I’m confident that you and the rest are more than capable individuals . . . but you shouldn’t have to fight our battles.”

Naoto dropped her gaze, “It’s . . . not about fighting your battles. It’s about protecting the world.”

“And you can do that in your own way,” Rhysana told her, squeezing her hands gently, “There’s more than one way to be a hero, and you’ll find it, I’m sure.”

Rhysana’s hands slipped away then, and the bard stood up, “I take it you know the way back to your room, but if you’d still like some company . . .”

Naoto shook her head, though inside, she did not relish the thought of going back to her bed and to another restless bout of sleeplessness, “No, it’s alright. But if I may ask a question?”

“Of course.”

“What are your plans from here on out?” Naoto inquired, gaze searching, “Where will your journey take you?”

Rhysana hummed thoughtfully for a moment, bringing a finger to her chin, “I can’t tell you the details out here, but we’ll be travelling to the deeper parts of the Green Wood. We’ll find who we need to meet there, and maybe uncover some answers about this phenomenon. What will happen beyond that, well, who knows? But those make for the best stories, don’t they?”

“I suppose,” Naoto said, half-shrugging, “But that would be your area of expertise, not mine.”

Rhysana giggled, just a little, “I guess you’re right” the bard gave her a look, and Naoto tried not to be discomfited by the fondness in them, “Well, I guess this is where I bid you goodnight.”

Naoto nodded, “Indeed. Goodnight, Rhysana-san.”

She made to leave, the cold beginning to permeate more strongly and making her shiver, when a light hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“Naoto, however you might feel about us right now, please know we _do_ care about you,” Rhysana said softly, “Alright?”

She glanced at the bard, taking in the earnestness in her expression and the honest glow in her eyes, before giving her a small, small nod, “Alright.”

The relief in Rhysana’s eyes made her a little uncomfortable. It was as if the woman thought Naoto despised her, or something similar to it.

The bard made to depart then, cloak whispering over the ground. It was then, in a sudden push of instinct, that Naoto called out, “Wait.”

Rhysana paused, looking back with a raised eyebrow, “What’s the matter?”

“Um . . .” Naoto fumbled for what to say, not quite understanding the sudden desire that had arisen within her, “Actually . . . I am not exactly tired. Perhaps we could . . . just talk?”

Rhysana’s eyes lit up, a smile breaking across her face, “Really? Well, how could I say no?” She made to retake a seat, then stopped, “Actually, why don’t we move somewhere a little warmer. I can call for something hot to eat and drink, too.”

She looked very excited at the prospect of spending time with her, and it was only then that the idea settled in Naoto’s mind that maybe this separation wasn’t as easy for some of the Champions as she’d previously thought.

“At this hour?” Naoto asked, egging the conversation on.

“Oh, there’s always servants bustling around the castle,” Rhysana said as she started to walk, gesturing for her to follow, “We can find one easily.”

Naoto did follow, and in reflection, she’d have to admit that this was a far better choice than haplessly tossing and turning in her bed, her mind full of questions and her heart full of doubts.

*~*~*~*~*

Naoto awoke with a start.

At first, she didn’t know where she was, scrambling up against sheets that were much too soft to be the linens that covered her own bed. It was only when she caught sight of the little oak table before the fireplace and the plates and mugs on top that she remembered she’d visited Rhysana the night before.

 _Did I really fall asleep?_ She thought to herself, still blearily looking around.

          But the evidence was already there as she clambered out of the deceptively soft bed. Her clothes were thankfully still on, though it may not have mattered considering she was the only one present in the room. The curtains were drawn closed, with only a thin thread of gray light peering through the tiny gap between.

          Rubbing at her eyes, still a little disoriented, she made her way to the curtains and threw them back, wincing as the light assailed her senses. Beyond was a view of the lake, the water a dark teak beneath the cloudy morning sky.

          The others would be waking soon, if they weren’t awake already. She should get back . . .

          Naoto did not exactly have a key to the door, so she dawdled for a bit over whether or not she should leave the room unsupervised. But eventually, she came to the conclusion that Rhysana would not leave her room without magical protection, and she decided that reuniting with her friends was more important.

          She moved quickly back the way she’d come, dodging busy servants as they maneuvered through the castle. Some stopped to stare at her, while others gave her quiet, but revering nods of respect. Naoto still wasn’t comfortable with the sudden adulations from the common folk of Arvorod, or that they even knew she existed, but there was precious little she could do about it now.

          Rounding the next corner, she soon emerged out into the balcony she’d grown so accustomed to seeing. A fair breeze trickled through the pillars, crisp and fresh and cool, and near the opposite end, she could see her friends gathered as close to the edge as the ledges would allow.

          Rise saw her first, “Naoto! There you are!”

          Everyone else turned at her call, and mixed looks of relief and surprise greeted her as she approached the group.

          “Where have you been?” Yukiko-senpai asked, looking her over and only half aware she was doing it.

          “I’m sorry. I . . . could not sleep last night, and Rhysana-san invited me to spend some time with her,” Naoto explained.

          “Oh . . .” was the morose response she got.

          An awkward silence followed, and Naoto looked between her friends, “Has something happened?”

          “Nothing bad,” Yu-senpai said, ushering away her worry, “It’s just-“

          “They’re leaving,” Yosuke-senpai said, tone curt and angry. He was staring out over the balcony, down to the bridge that connected the castle to the city.

          The bridge itself was still in disrepair, with rough, wooden slates built over the holes that had been rent into the old stone. People were working all along it, but that activity grew still as a procession of knights, horses, and carriages marched across the bridge.

          Many flashed the banners of the other kingdoms, which meant the other kings and queens were finally departing. But closer to the end, well behind the royals, another far smaller group moved. There was only a singular carriage and several horses stationed around it, and no banner could be seen to mark their identity. But even from so far a distance, Naoto knew as if by instinct who it was; The Champions were on the move as well.

          Yosuke-senpai scoffed once before moving away, storming off back to the men’s room with resentment in every step. Naoto watched him go, and could not find it in herself to fault his anger.

          “ . . . I’m going back inside,” Rise said once before slinking off as well, the frown on her face very telling of her emotions.

          “I’m gonna go blow off some steam,” was Chie-senpai’s resolution, the girl’s lips pursed into a tight and angry frown, but choosing instead to channel it into something productive.

          Yukiko-senpai started after her, stopped, then looked back to the rest, “I’m sorry. We’ll see you later!”

          As she left, she heard Teddie pipe up from his perch on the bench, sounding ill at ease by the upset within their group and unsure if he should even speak, “Hey, Sensei . . . will we see them again?”

          Yu-senpai turned to him, offering a conciliatory smile Teddie would easily believe, even if the rest of them didn’t, “I’m sure we will. It just . . . may be some time before we do.”

          “Oh . . .” Teddie mumbled, looking forlorn. She had to admit, as exasperating as he could be, it didn’t sit well with Naoto to see him so downcast.

          A larger hand reached and tapped the blond on the shoulder, “Hey, before he left . . . Korval left some sewing stuff for me. Maybe you’d want to mess around with that?”

          Naoto shifted a little back as Kanji spoke, feeling another unfamiliar twist in her stomach. She had considered herself on amicable enough terms with the other before all of this, even if she . . . had thought that maybe the other wasn’t very warm to her. To discover that Nyras-san and Korval-san were . . . she couldn’t even finish the thought. But it couldn’t be a portent of her reality. Kanji didn’t even . . . like her . . .

          _“TH-THAT AIN’T TRUE!”_

          Naoto surreptitiously swallowed, and shimmied back just a little more.

          Teddie perked up a little as he turned to Kanji, “Really? You won’t get mad at me if I mess up?”

          “Nah,” the other said, shrugging, “We all mess up when we’re startin’.”

          “Mmm,” Teddie made a show of thinking about it, before nodding and puffing his chest out, “Okay! Buuuut you have to promise not to try and touch my silky fur!”

          “. . . you’re already makin’ me regret it, bear.”

          “Actually, why don’t we all make a day of it? It might be good to get our minds off this mess,” Yu-senpai suggested, “If you don’t mind, of course.”

          “Course I don’t mind!” Kanji replied, grinning.

          Yu-senpai smiled, “Alright. Would you care to join us, Naoto?”

          Naoto’s eyes unwittingly shot to Kanji, whose face took on an eerie resemblance to a tomato. Feeling her own cheeks burn, she forced her gaze back to Yu-senpai and politely shook her head, almost reaching for her cap when she remembered she didn’t have it, “I-I’m afraid I must decline, senpai. There’s . . . something else I was hoping to do.”

          She didn’t wait for a response, turning on her heel and striding away. While her, ah . . . retreat, may have been a bit hasty, she did have another suspicion she wished to pursue. It may be that she discovered nothing . . . but it was better than stewing over their abandonment.

          She had a good memory, but even so, it took some time before she arrived at the small, secluded room she and her friends had first arrived in. She paused before it, listening intently to see if anyone was currently inside. When she heard nothing, she gave a cursory knock just in case. When nothing happened, she finally pulled the latch and opened the door.

          Inside, it was still and quiet. Every candle was snuffed out, so Naoto had to leave the door slightly ajar in order to see, and she moved slowly in order to examine every book she passed. Ones that caught her eye, she would pull out and leaf through their pages, until she decided they weren’t what she was looking for and put it back.

          Another book, and another, and another . . .

          She was reaching for one again when her eyes caught sight of the tome next to it, and her fingers stilled. Slowly, she moved her hand over and pulled out the book to the right. It fell heavy in her hands, the thick leather binding the book rough and course beneath her fingers. It looked uneven, and she could see the stitches where the leather had been haphazardly sewn together, huge black rivets in the binding that looked like scars against flesh. At the center of the book, a large metal emblem had been stitched to the front beaten to resemble the narrow, reptilian head of some demonic creature, the eyes set with tiny garnets that shown like splinters of dark blood.

          Swallowing back a sudden trepidation, Naoto carried the book to the table and set it down, the heavy thud it produced sounding decidedly ominous.

          But she persevered and pulled up a chair, feeling the wood creak as she took a seat. Hands placed on either side of the tome, she took a steadying, meditative breath. Then, she flipped it open.

          The same red, wicked scrawl she’d seen before greeted her. None of the words made sense to her, but she carried on, searching for one thing in particular. There were all sorts of pictures in the book, of frightening demonic creatures snarling and snapping at the reader in lines of charcoal black. It looked to be some sort of compendium on the abyss, if she guessed correctly, a manual of all the beasts that haunted it. While the information within must be astonishingly valuable, her lack of understanding held her back, and she had to fight down a sudden swell of frustration. If only the rune Korval-san had stitched into their clothes to help them understand translated words as well . . .

          She turned the page, and stopped.

          A growling beast stared back at her, with huge horns crowning its head and a flaming sword clutched tight in its taloned hand, the souls of the screaming damned etched all around the creature, cowering in terror.

          _Astaroth . . ._

          She exhaled slowly, nervous for a reason she couldn’t adequately explain as she glanced at the words written around it. She couldn’t understand what they said, but she could see spots where some passages had been underlined, marked for their importance. She wished she could read the words, or at the very least have a rudimentary understanding of them. Then, she might be able to glean more from the pages in front of her. If only . . .

          “Enjoying yourself?”

          Naoto very nearly threw the book over her head, jerking back in her seat with enough force to push the chair back, legs scraping over the stone.

          Whirling around, it was to her immense surprise to see a familiar hunched over figure with a wizened face and a gummy smile, leaning heavily against the old, gnarled staff in her hands.

          “Queen Ida!” she yelped, gaping. Starting out of her seat, she dropped to a knee, head bowed, “I-I had no idea you were still here, Your Majesty.”

          The old queen waved a hand at her, “Oh, hush. I’m just an old woman, child, and these old bones don’t favor travel as well as they used to. Now come on, stand up.”

          She did as she was told, standing rigidly as the queen shambled over. With a narrowed eye, the old woman examined the book Naoto had been reading, nodding slowly as she tapped the tip of her staff against the pages, “Heavy reading, the abyss. Even more so the ones who rule it. Tell me, what interest does it hold for you?”

          Naoto bowed her head, “It was . . . a curiosity, Your Majesty.”

          The woman nodded, an amused smile tugging at her thin lips, “A very interesting curiosity, considering you cannot understand the language.”

          She winced, and the old woman laughed aloud, “Now, now, I do not mean that crudely. You’re merely being astute, as your other tends to be. Although, I am willing to bet your ‘curiosity’ over Astaroth is very much related to our intrepid ranger.”

          Naoto fidgeted, but that was all the answer the woman needed.

          “It’s a long one, the history between the Theron family and the demon lord. But it is history that is not mine to share,” Queen Ida said slowly, ambling away from the table, “Either way, I’m a little surprised to see you here. I would have thought you would be perfecting that powerful mythic of yours.”

          Naoto watched her, wondering what the old woman was after, “I was . . . hoping to uncover more about our enemies. We need to learn all we can.”

          “But do you?” the queen questioned, looking back at her, “Safe inside the castle, one would think it would be the least of your worries.”

          Naoto’s lips pursed, the same sour feeling curdling in her stomach.

          Queen Ida chuckled, “Ah, but safe inside the castle is exactly where you do not want to be. Tell me, you’re a smart girl . . . what do most young adolescents do when someone tells them they can’t do something?”

          Naoto stared at her, “I’m sorry?”

          The queen only smiled, "Ah, the answers not so hard as that, although I suppose it does depend on the individual. However, its been _my_ experience that most youths such as you, when told by their elders to be obedient and do as they're told, rebel. You think your counterparts doubt you? Well, there's a very simple way to change their opinion."

          The old woman held out a hand, a slip of folded paper clutched between her wizened fingers, "Prove them wrong."

          With nothing else to do, and not wishing to refuse a queen, Naoto accepted it. It was only then that Naoto looked up at the old woman, gaze questioning, but all she did was wink and toddle back out the door, bones creaking as surely as the chair did when Naoto sank into it. The paper was still clenched between her hand, and she flipped it around once only to find the other side blank, with no name or other identifying mark.

          Slipping a finger between the folded slip, Naoto carefully unfurled it, and found only six lines written across the page;

_Between the Dawn and Dusk I sit and stand_

_The supplicant of stone_

_Find me swift, I shall take you by the hand_

_Fail, then this story shall close_

_Twice the sun will set upon the land_

_Till the hourglass runs cold_

          Naoto stared. A riddle.

          She glanced once at the door, then to the book, then back to the slip in her hands, mental gears already grinding into action as she processed what she read. Then she was up and running, blitzing down the halls in search of her friends as if she were chasing a criminal. For a lead had just fallen into her lap, and as much as she should question it, she knew deep down that this could be the first step on a path to finding the truth.

          So she ran. It wasn't all that different, really, from chasing hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's up for a riddle hunt? :D


	4. A Small Glitch, A Bigger Hitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who thought this was dead? :D
> 
> Long wait, I know, but here it is, chapter 4! I get real schmoopy in the beginning, but since its me, it doesn't last! ;)

          Yvir watched as the city grew smaller at their backs, the silvered turrets and causeways and wooden slats slowly disappearing from sight.

          He wanted to hope that those kids were smart enough to listen to them, because Mother knows how powerful some of their enemies were. And on the other hand . . . it was smaller, younger versions of themselves, and Mother _also_ knows just how stubborn some of them could be.

          Especially considering the circumstances.

          He cast his eyes ahead to the well-worn path before him, the dirt hardened flat by the passing of thousands, even though his feet never touched the ground. It was an offshoot of the main road that led to Arvorod, but it still saw the passing of many a wagon, roaming troupe, and traveler. The twin fences on either side of the road were near overgrown with ivy, and the flowers growing at their bases attracted numerous bees to flock around their blooms. Aife was flocking around them too, diving gracefully in the air to snatch an insect or two from the sky, a viridian flash along the fenceposts. He quite purposefully ignored the carriage being drawn in the heart of the group, preferring instead to fix his gaze on his favorite sight instead.

          Yalathas was riding ahead, side by side with Natalia as the two spoke in hushed voices. Yvir tended to monopolize much of the paladin’s time (as was his right, no one can complain), but Natalia was a special case, and Yalathas rarely got to see her, so he decided he could leave the pair alone for a little bit. He’d have his fiancé back by the end of the day anyway.

          Out of habit-one grown over many years of watching his friends backs-Yvir glanced around at the rest of their adventuring party. There wasn’t much to see . . . after the disastrous events of the feast, a morose cloud had fallen over them all. Even more than that, after the argument over their resident . . . _obligation_ . . . to say things were a little tense would be an understatement.

          “Quiet, huh?”

          Yvir glanced at Cahira, the monk easily keeping stride with the horses cantering. He nodded, “Yes. But we can’t exactly be surprised.”

          “No, not really,” Cahira tilted her head towards him without taking her eyes off the road, voice hushed, “It’s just . . . been a while, since everyone was this out of sorts. Have you noticed how upset Nyras and Tirin are? Or that Rhys isn’t singing or playing her harp?”

          Yes, yes and yes. It was hard to miss the tight, now ever-present frown on the ranger’s face as she stewed in thoughts he knew better than to pry into. Or how Tirin _wasn’t_ trying to stir up some trouble with anyone, instead loitering in the back with his arms crossed and his face set into a scowl that made it clear that, for once, he wasn’t in a mood for jokes. Or the downcast, gloomy gaze Rhys was nurturing, eyes trailing along the floor but her mind so far away he wondered if she even noticed where she was going. He could admit to himself sometimes that he could . . . be a bit bad at reading some situations. But you would have to be blind to miss these overt and . . . troubling changes.

          “Of course. But I mean, how do you talk to them about it?”

          “You don’t, I don’t think,” was Cahira’s response. She crossed her arms, a troubled look stealing across her face, “I mean, you were there. You knew one of those people, just like . . . just like I did. I’m sure it’s the same for everyone else. I think that speaks volumes for where they’re at right now.”

          Yvir nodded, fighting back the tide of buried memories that wanted to be made known. Ones he’s buried for a reason, and had never wanted to go back too . . .

          _But not you, my stars, of_ course _not. I still have plans for you._

          Yvir tried not to shudder too noticeably. He was descended from air spirits. Saying he was just a bit chilly didn’t cut it amongst his friends anymore.

          The sound of approaching horse hooves made him turn his head, and Yvir watched as Ylvaria slowed her dappled mare’s trot to fall back to the two of them. She smiled as her gaze met Cahira’s, but Yvir could see the strain behind her eyes.

          “What are you two talking about?” the elf asked, fingers clasped neatly around the reigns and voice low to match their own conspiratorial cadence.

          Cahira smiled, “Just how beautiful you are.”

          That got her a small chuckle, Ylvaria’s tone incredulous, “Really now? With Yvir?”

          “Ha, of course not, but I’m always thinkin’ it.”

          The elf chuckled again, her face lightening just a little, and Yvir was sure that was what Cahira had hoped would happen. Still, Ylvaria pressed, “But really, what was it? You looked very serious a few moments ago . . .”

          Cahira and Yvir both exchanged a glance, frowning between themselves.

          “Just . . . current events,” Yvir replied. Aife landed on his shoulder then, crooning softly in his ear, and he reached up to stroke his fingers along the fae’s head.

          “And our party’s well-being,” Cahira added softly.

          Ylvaria’s nodding in understanding, looking sadder now, “I see. Hm, this celebration didn’t really go very well, did it?”

          They both shook their heads, forlorn and unsure what to say beyond that. There wasn’t really much _to_ say, to be honest . . .

          Softly, eyes subtly flicking back to the road behind them, Ylvaria then asked, “Do you think those children will be alright?”

          Both Cahira and Yvir glanced between themselves again, before he replied with an equally soft sigh, “Honestly? I’m not sure if they’ll listen to what we said about staying put.”

          “You felt so too, huh?” Cahira said, looking unsurprised. Then, a fond smile appeared on her face, “But it isn’t a shock, really. Chie’s just like me in a lot of ways, and I know I wouldn’t want to be left doing nothing when things need doing!”

          “She certainly is,” Ylvaria nodded in agreement, eyes taking on a warm twinkle. A brief note of worry then flashed across her face, brow furrowing, “Although, if they plan on doing something . . . I hope they’ll have the sense to not follow us. What we’re doing is far too dangerous for them right now. It’s dangerous for even _us_.”

          “Well, adventuring’s never without danger, and they _are_ familiar with it already,” Cahira pointed out.

          “But not the kind we’re used to,” Yvir interjected, frowning, “If they do form their own party, they’ll inevitably run into an encounter where it’s kill or be killed.”

          Silence followed his words, both Ylvaria and Cahira realizing the truth of them.

          “They were very hesitant whenever the subject was brought up, weren’t they?” Ylvaria whispered.

          “Also not surprising,” Cahira told her, looking straight ahead, “Taking life is never a small issue, no matter how much we might have done it ourselves. It’s good that they’re hesitant. It might stop them from leaping headfirst into situations they can’t handle, and it’ll breed caution.”

          “Caution from you is like seriousness from a sprite,” Yvir said flatly.

          Cahira pursed her lips, frowning but not in enough denial yet to argue with him on that point, “Well, alright, I _suppose_ I might be a little on the reckless side sometimes, but it’s never without good reason!”

          “I’m sure Chie says the same thing,” Yvir responded, eyebrow raised and almost daring her to fight with him on that.

          “Well, let’s just hope Naoto, Yu, and my own self help reign it in. I love your recklessness, but it’s nice not to worry from time to time,” Ylvaria said, smiling.

          Cahira grinned openly now, reaching up to clasp Ylvaria’s hand in hers, “Aw, I like it when you worry about me. Its sweet.”

          “You are flirting quite a bit,” Yvir commented. Not that it was alarming or anything, but it _was_ more than usual.

          “Of course!” Cahira replied, looking back to him, “We don’t have to keep it quiet anymore. I’m honestly amazed you aren’t all over Yalathas right now.”

          Yvir felt his face burn at that, an unbidden breeze picking up around him, “H-hey, don’t make it sound like I can’t control myself. Also, Natalia’s here!”

          Cahira hummed as if she’d just realized something monumental, but the teasing glint in her eye proved that it did not bode well for him, “Ooooh, I see what’s happening. Really, Yvir, you can act like such a sad puppy sometimes.”

          “I’m sure Yalathas will talk to you soon, Yvir,” Ylvaria said with a smile, and he honestly couldn’t tell if she was being sincere, or was just teasing him too.

          Yvir pointedly looked away, crossing his arms with a huff. Beside him, Aife warbled humorously. Traitor.

          That was when he heard the sound of his name being called, and he looked ahead to see that Yalathas was looking back now, silver eyes glowing and lips quirked up into a small smile. He beckoned to him with a gauntleted hand, and Yvir felt his heart skip a beat.

          Cahira nudged him in the ribs, grinning knowingly, “Well, go on.”

          He gave her a half-glare that was more fake than genuine, but he quickly-very quickly-skimmed over the ground to catch up with Natalia’s and the paladin’s mounts until he floated between them.

          “Sorry,” Natalia said once he had joined them, a smile on her face, “I’ve been taking up all of your fiancé’s attention, haven’t I?”

          Yvir gave an exaggerated shrugged, “Well, you _are_ his sister. You’re probably the only person I know who I come in second place to.”

          He felt Yalathas lightly grab his extended hand, a note of amusement in his voice, “You’re all my favorite. You know that.”

          Yvir looked at him, smiling, “Pft, come on! We can’t all be a favorite if we’re all on equal ground.”

          “Says the one who’s flying!” he heard Cahira call out from the back. He pretended he didn’t hear it.

          “Alright,” Yalathas said, rising to the challenge, “You’re my favorite sylph, and Natalia’s my favorite sister. There, dilemma solved.”

          Yvir chuckled, feeling a swell of affection he’d come to be accustomed to now, “Oh really?”

          Yalathas’ smile grew a little softer, a little more tender, and he lifted the sylph’s hand to press a soft kiss to the backs of his fingers, “Of course.”

          Alright, so to his credit, he kept the outward display to a mere smile and a slight (very slight) blush. Inside, though, he could feel his heart go all a-flutter and his stomach tie in knots. It was absolutely not fair that Yalathas could _still_ do this to him after so long. Absolutely not fair.

         He heard a soft coo rise up from Natalia, which _might_ have made his blush worsen a little, followed by another taunt from a herby unnamed monk, “Now who’s flirting ‘quite a bit’?”

         But roots below, it _was_ nice not to have worry about being seen with every display of affection. If nothing else, they had that freedom now.

         Unfortunately, sweet little nothings like this could only last for so long on a journey of haste.

         “I believe we’re far enough away now,” Nyras said curtly, eyes not having left the road once since their departure, “Yvir, you did remember to bring the scroll with you?”

         Biting back a sigh, he turned to the ranger as she dismounted from her horse, nodding, “Of course I remembered. I have it right here.”

         He pulled the roll of thick parchment from his bag, holding it up so she could see it. Nyras only nodded once, all business as she gestured to the path, “Please, let’s make haste then. We have a long journey ahead of us even with this portal spell.”

         “Thank the gods, I was gonna be sick.”

         Yvir’s blood boiled immediately at the lazy, yet equally spiteful voice, sending a nasty scowl to the iron-wrought cart being drawn in the center. Feh, he didn’t know what The Mother was thinking, wanting to have an audience with him.

         “Please, feel free to do that and keel over!” Yvir snapped without thinking, bristling like a cat.

         A small hand on his shoulder made him turn his head, to find Natalia giving him a pleading look as she whispered, “Please, he’s just doing it to get a rise out of you. You know that.”

         Yes, he did, but that didn’t mean the man didn’t get under his skin regardless. But he begrudgingly nodded, taking solace and comfort from the hand holding his own.

         “Yvir, please,” Nyras said, snapping his attention back to her even, “We don’t have time for this.”

        “On it, on it . . .” he sighed, tone sour as he regretfully let go of Yalathas’ hand.

         The paladin gave it a quick squeeze before he let go completely, whispering quietly, “Don’t hold it against her.”

         Yvir nodded softly in reply. Of course he wouldn’t. At least he wasn’t the one who had to deal with the brunt of her . . . mood.

        He gave Korval a quick glance, noting the half-orc’s gaze following Nyras like a mother lion watching a cub. There was concern on his face, and Yvir knew for a fact that while the man had undoubtedly tried to talk to her about it, he’d already been shut down. Perhaps even harshly.

         But the ranger was giving him an impatient stare now, so he had better stop dawdling and get on with the spell. He unrolled the curled parchment easily, the paper thick and smooth beneath his fingers and glossy to the eye. Words of the arcane language were scrawled across it in black-blue ink, penned by a flowing, graceful hand.

          Closing his eyes, he took a breath and began to recite the words written on the paper. The wind rose up to meet him, swirling before him in slow, steady circles as sparks of magic rode the currents like tiny white zephyrs. A taste similar to that of lead filled his mouth as the magic began to work through him, channeling its form into the now and shaping its being, and the zephyrs began to climb higher, spinning and spinning and spinning, tighter and tighter together until they flowed as one giant current of shimmery white light. The current smoothed out in seconds, its movement snapping to sudden halt, and the portal stabilized and stood ready to accept them.

          “It’s ready,” he said, the currents of magic ruffling his hair even more than the breeze that always followed him. This portal would take them close to their destination, just before the borders of the Spirit Wilds. Beyond that, the natural magic protecting the forest would bar any inter- and extraplanar travelers except those who had The Mother’s blessing. I.E – himself only. Unfortunately. He’d have to look into getting that changed when he got back.

          “Alright, let’s carry on,” Yalathas said, urging his horse forward.

          Everyone moved forward, and Yvir had just placed one foot over the threshold when he felt the tiniest tremor run through the magic’s frame.

          He stopped, “Wait-!”

          Then suddenly his ears were filled with the wild, static cracking of magic, and the white from the portal exploded outward in a wild, uncontrolled burst of light.

*~*~*~*~*

          When Yvir’s head finally stopped spinning, it was to find himself on his back, the sky above him blurry and his ears ringing loudly. A sky that . . . was much darker than he recalled it being before.

          He sat up quickly, hissing as his head pulsed in pain, lifting himself up into the air with the help of his wind. He looked around, finding that wherever he was, it was certainly not the bright, sunlit path he had been on before. It was waning to twilight here, with the nearly full moon an opaque shadow in the darkening sky, the brightest stars heralding its coming. Thin, scraggly trees surrounded him on all sides, the ground thick with dead foliage and other shrubbery, which rustled with the passing of small, hidden animals. Even now, it felt soft and marshy underfoot.

          And of the rest of his party, there was no sign. Even Aife was nowhere to be seen.

          “Shit,” he hissed under his breath, but he thought twice about a calling out. He didn’t know where he was. It would be dangerous to call out when you didn’t know who-or what-might be listening.

          Instead, he took to the sky until he broke through the tree covering, hovering over their branches as he scanned the treetops for any sign of life. At first, all he saw was a mess of tangled branches cast deep in twilight shadow, their crooked tips like ghoulish hands clawing up at the sky. Nearby, a crow gave a harsh, ragged caw.

          Then he saw it. A bright flash of fire in the distance that shimmered in the distance southeast of himself, who’s embers lit the treetop aglow with orange flames.

          Yvir took off towards at once, eating the distance away rapidly. As he drew nearer, he began to pick apart the sounds of a clash, of sharp, insectoid chitters and louder, more humanoid shouts. Quickly, he reached around and undid a small, cylindrical rod clasped to the back of his hip, one that, with a small surge of magical prompting, extended into a staff as long as he was tall. Geometric lines ran all along its shiny brass surface, glowing with runic energy that pulsed like a heartbeat.

          He halted just above the place where the fires had been seen, the branches below him smoldering with embers. Wary of the flames, he kept his distance, but not far enough away as to not seen what was happening below. Through the branches, he saw a forest floor that was _covered_ in thick, sticky webs, so thick that even with the flames that had scored its surface, it still hadn’t penetrated all the way to the forest floor. Webbed sacks lay scattered throughout the nest, who’s contents he did not have to guess at, and just to the east of where he floated, he could see a large, long tunnel of silken threads descending deeper into the forest. With relief, he saw that Ylvaria and Korval were below as well, but both of them were clearly tangled up in the webs, unable to move. And they were not alone, for the tenants of the nest had felt the disturbance their arrival had caused.

          Two massive wolf spiders as large as fully matured ogres had skittered out from the tunnel, one circling the cleric and wary of the flames she had wreathed herself in, while the second had Korval on his back, trying to dig its fangs in even as the half-orc held them back and spat obscenities in its face. The wrestling spider sported a nasty crack down its carapace, no doubt caused by the hammer laying at Korval’s side. A third lay dead in a smoldering pile a little ways off, body blackened to a crisp.

          Even now, though, Yvir could see help rising from the tunnels behind them, a horde of smaller spiders clambering to the entrance, no larger than small dogs but _much_ greater in number.

          At once, he began to recite words under his breath, every syllable strumming a cord in the fabric of reality. Then, he pointed at the spot just inside the entrance of spider’s tunnel and snapped his fingers.

          Wind immediately slammed down at that exact spot, furnace-hot and scorching the webs black. Screeching cries rose up as a great number of the spider horde was incinerated by the blast, and the rest scattered before the raging torrent that continued to hammer the place he had designated. Even as they retreated, some did not escape the winds scorching lash, clambering only a few feet before flipping onto their backs, legs curling in death.

          Below him, Ylvaria cast another spell too, a bolt of flame striking the spider attacking Korval in the face. The fire turned its fur to cinders and several of its eyes popped beneath the heat, and it reeled back in pain, giving Korval just enough freedom to twist his hands and snap the creature’s fangs in half. The arachnid stumbled back, retreating back to its tunnels in blind panic, only to run right into the still thrashing pillar of Yvir’s winds. It jerked and stumbled as the sweltering gale slammed into its body, its limbs catching aflame. It did not make it to the other side before it, too, died.

          The last spider, seeming to realize it was alone, rose up on its legs and thrust its abdomen out, a viscous green liquid spraying out at the two who were floor-bound. Ylvaria raised her hands in defense, while Korval, pinned to the floor, could only take the brunt of the attack head-on. Both cried out as the acidic goo ate through flesh, leaving behind caustic burns.

          Yvir was just about to cast another spell, one to finish the last off, when the beast suddenly jerked sideways and shuddered. Just as the spider collapsed to the ground, Yvir saw the gleam of three golden bolts jutting out from its head.

          He rose an eyebrow when he noticed that Tirin was also, for some reason, standing just behind the now-dead spider. His arms were up in a disbelieving fashion, daggers glinting from his hands as he said, “Hey, I was gonna do it!”

          “You were taking too long,” he watched as Nyras emerged from the tree shelter, striding easily over the webs covering the ground. Her boots had more than one use, that was for sure. She knelt down next to Korval, who was currently yanking his arm out of the webbing, “Are you alright _, lieling?_ ”

          “Ugh, yeah,” Korval grunted as he forced himself up, webs ripping into wisps that hung from his armor. He cringed as he prodded his fingers around the burns on his face, and the red, bleeding welts looked painful even from here, “Have I ever told you how much I hate spiders?”

          Concern giving way to some relief, Nyras nodded slightly, a faint-but there-smile on her face, “Yes you have. It is a sentiment we both share.”

          Korval gave her a smile in return, then sighed in relief as healing light washed over him, “Ahh, thanks.”

          Ylvaria nodded,” You’re welcome.”

          By now, Yvir had navigated the smoldering branches to join them on the forest floor, scanning the forest for the signs of any other of their lost party members. But none emerged, and Yvir felt a pang of worry, “Is anyone else with you?”

          Tirin shook his head from where he stood, and Yvir noticed that his Shade companion had reformed out of the darkness, taking up sentinel duty for their group, “M-m. We thought maybe they were with you.”

          “It seems we were scattered more completely than I thought,” Nyras commented, hacking at the webs covering Korval’s legs.

          “Cahira . . .” he heard Ylvaria whisper, looking to the ground and gnawing at her lip in worry. He sympathized greatly.

          “What happened back there anyway?” Tirin asked, rocking his weight to his left foot, “I haven’t seen Yvir flub a spell that bad since . . . well, ever!”

          “I didn’t flub it!” Yvir snapped defensively.

          “Then what did happen?” Nyras inquired without looking up from her work.

          Yvir crossed his arms, thinking, “Hm . . . to be honest, I’m not sure. Something happened to the portal right as we were about to enter it. It was like . . . its destination changed at the last second, and it happened so suddenly that the portal destabilized.”

          “Hm . . .” Nyras hummed thoughtfully, helping Korval to his feet, “And did it feel like a sentient hand was behind? Sabotage of some sort?”

          “Hm . . . it didn’t feel like that. Spells met to stop portals usually just lock them in place, and make it so you can’t go anywhere. I’ve never heard of one that makes it blow up like that,” Yvir replied.

          The half-orc watched the ranger, attentive, “You got an idea, Nyras?”

          “I may,” she replied, nodding. But before she explained, she gestured at their surroundings, “But let’s move somewhere a little more secure, shall we?”

          Murmurs of agreement met her words and they quickly moved out, picking their way out of the webbed nest carefully. Once the webs littering the trees faded behind them, they set up a quick, makeshift camp in a sheltered alcove of more densely packed trees, with thick patches of nettle surrounding the base.  

          All the while, he kept an eye out for any sign of silver in the trees, and when they stopped, he took to hovering over them to keep a lookout.

          “So what’s your idea?” he heard Tirin ask Nyras.

          There was a shuffling of cloth, and he heard a soft _click_ as she undid something from her belt. He glanced down once just to see what it was, to find that she was unrolling her map and spreading it out across the ground after she’d cleared away the leaves. It was a practical map in every sense of the word, but it was also specially enchanted. Whoever and wherever the holder was, the map would reveal the world as relative to their location. It would be completely different depending on where they were at, but it served fantastically as a guide, especially in a situation like this.

          “Hm . . .” Nyras mumbled, examining the parchment closely. Major landmarks and locations had their names written within the map’s memory, useful for finding where you were. Nyras had no trouble pinpointing it, and she pointed to a dark swath of painted trees dead center of the map, “This is where we are; The Spidersilk Forest . . . aptly named. And this here,” she pointed to another location, directly southwest, “Appears to be Bastion’s Watch.”

          “Bastion’s Watch?!” Yvir shouted, shocked. If that was true, they’d teleported _far_ off the mark, _weeks_ away from where they had planned!

          “How did we travel that far?” Ylvaria asked, eyes wide.

          “It may have to do with the phenomenon we have already been seeing,” Nyras said, looking up at the rest of them, “Portals have erratically been appearing all over the land, influenced by some unseen force we don’t fully understand. And that night at the feast, our attackers made it clear that the symptoms would only worsen. Perhaps it is beginning to have an effect on portals created by spell-users as well.”

          “If that’s right, then it’d be too dangerous to use it again, wouldn’t it?” Ylvaria reasoned softly, looking alarmed.

          “. . . correct.”

          “. . . well, shit,” Korval grunted in the ensuing silence.

          “What about everyone else?” Tirin asked, agitatedly bouncing his leg, “Would they be around here too?”

          “Yvir?” Nyras looked to him searchingly, “You felt the portal change. Would they have been displaced nearby as well?”

          “I . . .” Yvir floated down to them, thinking hard about the moment just before the portal had lost its form, how the magic had shifted ever so slightly, “Most likely. But it could still be a pretty large area we have to look over before we find them.”

          “How large, exactly?” Ylvaria pressed, a note of urgency in her voice.

          “Um . . . the last I’d heard of a portal going rogue like this, it displaced people as far as twenty miles. In every direction. But I can’t know for sure where they ended up, or how big the diameter actually is . . .” Yvir nearly whispered that last part, feeling inadequate and very useless all of sudden. This was _his_ magic. He should _know_ how it works! Yalathas’ could be in danger, and he was sitting here not even knowing where to look for him!

          “Twenty miles . . .” Nyras looked back at the map. She yanked her bag around to the front, digging through its contents until she pulled out a charcoal tipped pencil. With a careful, steady hand, she circled the area around them in a near perfect circle, sectioning off the area they needed to look, “If that’s the case here, then this is roughly the area we need to search.”

          Everyone stared at the map, none liking the looks of the huge space before them. The area up north was scorched badland, a remnant of the World Wound, and west was all war-ravaged hills that hadn’t completely recovered from the demonic legions advances. South and east was more of the forest they resided in currently, although farther east, there seemed to be a strange split within the forest’s boundaries, a fissure of white with the ink black trees.

          “We’d have to split up,” he heard Ylvaria murmur.

          “Could we double up? Goin’ solo might be a bad idea,” Korval said.

          “There aren’t enough of us. Unless we wanted to split it two and three. And remember, we don’t actually know how far this jump could have divided us. This is only a rough idea,” Nyras reasoned, and Korval gave a displeased growl.

          “It’s better than nothing,” he mumbled. He straightened quickly, however, and said a little more briskly, “Let’s get going.”

          “Agreed,” Ylvaria said, on her feet just as fast.

          “Before you go running off,” Nyras said, tone a little more curt than before, “We need to decide how we are going to canvas this area.”

          “I can fly,” Yvir responded just as curtly, “I can cover a lot of ground.”

          “That is not an ideal way of covering every place thoroughly,” Nyras replied, rising to her feet and crossing her arms.

          “How can you see through all the treetops?” That question came from Tirin, and whether he was being serious or not was something Yvir wasn’t in the mood to entertain.

          “Well, we need to move out soon,” Ylvaria put in, gesticulating to the trees, “This place is dangerous! I’d rather we find Cahira and the rest quickly!”

          “Ah, quit yellin’!” Korval interjected as well, standing up to his full, intimidating height, “Yalathas and them are all great fighters, they’ll be fine for a little while, while we look!”

          “I know, but this isn’t just an ordinary road trip! Do I seriously need to remind everyone else who we had _with us_ when we all got separated?” Yvir all but shouted, his winds restlessly swirling around him, dragging leaves and twigs up into their dance.

          “Of course not!” Nyras snapped back, and had he not been so agitated and worry-sick, he would have marveled over how fast the ranger had lost her own temper, “But if we rush headfirst into this problem without a plan, we will only hasten ourselves to our own deaths!”

          Someone giggled.

          Everyone had their hands on their weapons instantly, spinning back to back in unison. At first, he couldn’t see anything, the forest having gone dark long ago, lit only by the pallid moonlight above.

          Then, a face peered out at him from around one of the trees.

          She resembled a young girl, no more than six or seven moons at best, with long, scraggly ashen hair and a single blue eye that he could see. Her white dress was dirty, torn, and ragged, her bare feet covered in mud and dirt. She had a smile on her face and in her eye, but she stayed where she was and said nothing. Yvir did not let his guard down for an instant.

          The rest had seen her too, and Nyras called out, “Who are you? A specter? A spirit?”

          “Maybe,” the girl responded, voice soft and child-like, but filled with amusement.

          “You are not a human, that much is clear,” Ylvaria said, watching the girl with a hawkish intensity.

          “Maybe,” was again the girl’s reply, her smile growing just a little bigger.

          “What do you want?” Yvir asked, skipping straight to the point.

          “Me?” the girl tilted her head just slightly, dirty bangs falling slant across her visible eye, “I don’t want anything. I just heard you and thought it was funny.”

          “If you don’t want anything, then leave. We’re in the middle of something very important,” Yvir responded, sour and bristling.

          “But I have something important too!” the girl said, bouncing on her feet in sudden excitement, “Something to tell _you!_ ”

           Wary glances were exchanged, a feeling of uncertainty that was shared between them all. Should they let her, or chase her away?

          “Uh, look, that’s great, but-,” Korval tried to say, when the girl abruptly cut him off.

          “I saw a shiny man!” Yvir’s ears perked up as she continued, “He was made of silver, and he was very pretty! He had three pretty girls with him too, and another man with horns! He wasn’t as pretty, though.”

          No, no, this little girl couldn’t know about Yalathas or the rest of their party. Common sense told him that something about this situation was dangerous, and proceeding would be the very dumb thing to do. But there were times he was known to do very dumb things, so he took a tentative step forward, “Is that the truth?”

          He was careful with his words. He was sure this was a spirit of a more mischievous persuasion, and they _loved_ to lead people astray.

          The girl nodded, “Mhm! And then they left, and they were lured to the swamp forest!”

          His eyebrows furrowed, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach, “They were _lured_  to the swamp forest?”

          “Yes! They didn’t know it was the swamp forest, but they thought they heard all of you in there! So, they left!”

          “What is the swamp forest?” Ylvarai asked, and though her voice was composed, her jaw was clenched tight with worry.

          “It’s the swamp forest, silly! Everyone knows it around here, but especially _you_ ,” she pointed directly at Yvir, “You know it really well, Yvir!”

          He froze, alarm prickling across his skin. How did she know his name? And know the swamp forest? He’d never heard of such a thing, he was sure.

          Behind him, he heard several people draw their weapons, instinct urging them to arm themselves.

          The girl did not look scared. She just looked entertained, “I don’t want to fight you, you know. I just had to deliver a message!”

          “How do you know my name?” he asked, hardening his voice to conceal how uncomfortable her knowledge made him.

          “My friend told me!” the girl said, being frustratingly vague, “She’s the one who lured your friends into the swamp forest and asked me to deliver her message!”

          “What message?” Korval asked through gritted teeth, his fingers clenched tight around the shaft of his hammer.

          “That you’re all invited to the swamp forest too!” she said with a grin, and there was another giggle that sounded like it came from her. But her lips did not move, and her shoulders did not bounce, as if her body had forgotten to follow the motions of her laughter.

          “It’ll be on your map! So, you won’t get lost!” the girl said merrily, pointing at Nyras.

          “This . . . swamp forest?” Yvir questioned cautiously, “That’s where the others are? And what do you mean when you say I know this place?”

          “Hmm, weeeeell . . .” the girl scuffed her feet against the ground, the leaves crunching beneath her soles, “ _I_ call it the swamp forest. But I guess the people outside all call it something else.”

          There were a lot of things he was feeling right now. Disturbed, restless, worried, anxious . . . but beside them all, dread began to inch its way closer to the surface.

          “So, I guess you can say . . .” the girl looked at _him_ then, only him, her blue, blue eye as sharp as a razor’s edge as she smiled, “Where my friend’s really inviting you is the _Deadmire_.”

          The word seemed to bounce around them as if the trees themselves were whispering it, just like the girl’s distorted giggle, and Yvir didn’t realize he’d been backing away from her until he felt a hand on his back, steadying him.    

          “Yvir, are you okay?” He heard Tirin ask, but he barely heard.

          _No,_ his mind ran ceaselessly, _No way, we can’t be near there, we were so_ far _, how could we be so close to there?!_

          “Oh, and Yvir?” the girl tilted her head again, revealing it in full-one half the face of a little girl, the other that of a rotted corpse, all gleaming bone and decaying flesh with a pus white eye bearing only a hint of the blue that had been hers in life, “Laila says hi!”

          The trees shuddered, and in a blink, the girl had vanished, leaving only a cold, cold sensation of horror behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo . . . how was it? Lost my touch? I dunno, it's been a really long time since I wrote anything, so I'm a little worried this isn't up to snuff.
> 
> Let me know, okay? 
> 
> And I'll try to do this a little more regularly. OTL


	5. Following a Breadcrumb Trail, Pt I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://tenor.com/view/mulan-disney-mushu-eddie-murphy-ilive-gif-3560203

          “Alright, so . . . any ideas?”

          The question came from Yosuke-senpai, who’s arms were crossed and lips pursed as he stared at the letter set on the small table between the group. The kitchen they had been privately using since their arrival made for a good meeting place as well, and when Naoto had returned with news of the letter she had received, it had quickly been filled. Naoto’s brain, for her part, was on overdrive, already working on how to solve this new and interesting mystery.

          “Well, they sound like a puzzle,” Yukiko-senpai said, tapping her fingers together.

          Yosuke sighed, bouncing his leg, “Obviously. I meant to what.”

          “That’s what we have to figure out,” Yu-senpai said, his voice laid with absolute certainty, “Before time runs out, if that last line is anything to go by.”

          “If anything, they’re directions,” Naoto said, dragging a finger across the top set of lines where she was sure the answer lay, “Here. And if we solve it, whoever sent it will ‘take us by the hand’, which I can assume means they’ll help us.”

          “Hm, that sounds a little too good to be true,” Rise commented, looking uncertain.

          “My head hurts . . .” Teddie grumbled, chin cupped in his hands as he stared at the little piece of paper.

          Chie-senpai frowned, ignoring the bear, “Yeah, not to mention a little creepy, even if it was Queen Ida who gave it to you.”

          “But what other leads do we got?” Kanji said, leaning forward with his elbows braced on his knees, “I don’t want to be stuck here forever, and if this person can give us a hand, why not at least give it a try?”

          “Yeah, but how exactly do we find them? I don’t know about any of you, but the first line makes no sense to me,” Yosuke-senpai said.

          “Well, it has to be something we can figure out, otherwise this riddle is pointless,” Yu-senpai pointed out, “It’s obviously a location of some kind, most likely in the city. And if they know we aren’t really familiar with this place, it would have to be something easy to discern, like something a native might know about.”

          “My thoughts exactly,” Naoto said, pleased that Yu had put it together just as quick.

          “But what about the part where it says it sits and stands between the dawn and dusk?” Yukiko-senpai asked, pursing her lips, “That part seems more allegorical than anything.”

          “Well, maybe locals would know what that means too,” Yu-senpai replied.

          “So . . . we just ask someone if they know what this riddle means?” Rise questioned.

          “Maybe not everything, but . . .” Yu-senpai thought, quietly tapping a finger against his arm, “But a ‘supplicant of stone’ sounds like a landmark, doesn’t it? And who better to know than someone who lives around here?”

          “But that’s if this guy really knows we aren’t from around here,” Chie-senpai put in, “And if they don’t, and no one knows what we’re talking about, what then?”

          “Then we start over,” Yu stated simply.

          “Well, we better hurry, cause by the sounds of things, we’re on a time limit,” Yosuke-senpai said, standing up.

          Yu-senpai stood up as well, “Agreed. We can start by asking the castle servants.”

          “Hm, I would suggest we be cautious with who we ask, actually,” Naoto put in quickly, before they went rushing off. At Yu-senpai’s questioning eyebrow, she elaborated, “We wouldn’t want word of what we’re doing to get to Queen Edda, would we?”

          Everyone let out murmurs of agreement, and Yu-senpai nodded. While courageous, Naoto didn’t think the queen would be grateful if they started stirring trouble after so recent an attack.

          “Then, who _should_ we ask?” Rise questioned, bringing up a valid concern.

          “How ‘bout the townsfolk?” Kanji suggested, crossing his arms, “They probably know stuff.”

          Naoto nodded, quietly approving. Sometimes, the man said things with so much simplicity, as if the answer was so obvious and there was nothing complicated about it. She then realized what she was thinking, and quickly lowered her head to pretend she was adjusting the cuffs on her sleeves.

          “Probably, but . . . hm, you don’t think we’ll get in trouble if we leave, do you?” Yukiko-senpai said, looking thoughtful.

          “I . . . don’t see why,” Chie-senpai replied, frowning. Then, with a huff and bracing her hands on her hips, she added, “I sure won’t put up with being put under house arrest just because the Champions don’t think we can take care of ourselves!”

          “Yeah,” Kanji growled.

          “Well, the bridge looks like it’s the only way in or out, so we’ll find out when we go that way, I guess,” Rise said.

          “I would suggest we gather our supplies first before we go,” Naoto pointed out, voice perhaps a little more hushed than it should be, “We’ll need those runes Korval-san made for us, and while we might be in the city, it could still be dangerous, so it would be prudent to bring something to defend ourselves with. If need be.”

          Yu-senpai nodded, “Also agreed. Hm, should we bring our masks, as well?”

          “I think that would just make us stand out more,” Rise said, “People who look like they’re trying to hide typically attract the most attention.”

          “And it might not even matter at this point,” Yosuke-senpai added, voice lowering, “I think . . . a lot of people already suspect who we are. At least, sort of.”

          “Yeah, we . . . did kind of blow our cover big time,” Chie-senpai said, rubbing the uppermost part of her arm.

          “Well, if we wanna get a move on, we’re just gonna have to chance it. To hell with what people say,” was Kanji’s response to it, shrugging.

          “Ha, now that’s what I’m talkin’ about!” Chie-senpai agreed with a grin, slamming her fist into her palm, “Alright, I’m ready! Let’s solve a riddle!”

          And with those words, they set to getting ready. Suiting up in her armor had become easy by this point, the straps and cinches simple to pull together and orientate as she saw fit, almost second-nature. Around her, the other girls did much the same, Yukiko-senpai and Rise wisely putting their long hair up in buns to keep their hair safe. But when Naoto went to grab her crossbow, she found her hand hovering over it instead. Naoto didn’t want there to be trouble for them in the city, far from it, but who knew where this mystery might take them. She’s been in busy, sprawling places like Arvorod before, and such places were host to all kinds of people, both good, bad . . . and sometimes very bad. It was only smart to be ready for the worst.

          _Distance and depersonalize._

          Taking a slow, steadying breath, she lifted it up and holstered it at her side. While burdensome, its weight was also . . . almost comforting.

          They reunited swiftly in the hall, everyone garbed and with weapons strapped, ready to go. However, when they turned to begin making their way down the hall, they stopped at the sight of three robed figures who had appeared at the hallway’s end.

          Ah . . . Naoto should have remembered that Divistan and his group may turn up. This might complicate things.

          “Divistan,” Yu-senpai started slowly, taking lead even as everyone else began to tense behind him, “We were going to go outside today, to see how the city is doing. I trust that isn’t a problem?”

          Their guardians exchanged looks, and as usual, something unspoken passed between them. Then, to her utter surprise, the man stepped aside along with his colleagues, without even a trace of hesitation or obstinacy. Naoto was immediately suspicious. What were they planning.

          Yu-senpai blinked, eyes wide in surprise as well, just as caught off guard as she’d been, “Erm . . . thank you. We’ll be back before sundown, we promise.”

          Divistan only nodded, and after an awkward moment of standing there, staring at the group, Yu slowly signaled for everyone to move out. Which they did, poste-haste.

          Once their ‘guardians’ were out of sight, Yosuke-senpai was very quick to whisper, “Alright, so was that too easy to anyone else?”

          “Incredibly so,” Naoto said, glancing behind her, “Unfortunately, I have no inkling as to what they intend. They’re very hard to read.”

          “I guess that’s the point,” Rise mumbled, worriedly looking back, “You know, with their vows and all.”

          “Maybe . . . they’re just being nice to us?” Teddie suggested slowly, hopefully.

          “Eh, I don’t think it’s that simple, Ted,” Yosuke-senpai rebuffed, reaching a hand up to readjust with his headphones. Even now, it seemed he was loath to part with them.

          “Oh . . .”

          “We should probably get a move on,” Yu-senpai instructed, keeping his eyes ahead of them, “Before we accidently run into someone else.”

          Although, not running into people in a castle as large as this was almost impossible, even with the precautions they took by taking the path less travelled by. They kept their heads low, trying to attract as little attention as possible, but even still, sometimes Naoto felt eyes on the back of her neck as they passed, curious and scrutinizing.

          Thankfully, they found the entrance with little trouble, and getting outside wasn’t so difficult either even when the two knights stationed there gave them looks. However, it quickly became apparent to all of them that getting passed the gatehouse might not be so simple, on account of the fact that there were swarms of people meandering outside the threshold on the other side of the very closed gate. Most looked to be in line, dressed in more common clothing, some clamoring with the guards and others talking amongst themselves. As they made their way closer, she started to catch the odds and ends of conversation, and it seemed many were wanting an audience with the Queen. However, there were many guards stationed around as well, all along the entryway and several outside the gate as well, one of which stood out in his more resplendent armor, with a plumed azure crest adorning his helm. One particularly angry individual was practically nose-to-nose with the ostentatious knight, gesticulating angrily at the gate. He was speaking very loudly, near yelling, and with the rune sewn into the collar of the shirt she wore, Naoto could plainly hear what he was saying;

          “We’ve been waitin’ for hours! Days! Why has the queen not spoken to us yet?!” the irate man demanded. With as close as he was, Naoto had to admire the knight’s restraint.

          “Queen Edda is working to address the issues we are facing to better ensure your safety,” the knight replied, tone stern and clearly done with the other’s belligerency, “If there are complaints that need seeing to, you have already been told to seek the Commandants.”

          “With the utmost respect, sir, we don’t _want_ the damn Commandants!” the angry man shouted, pointing a hard finger at the gate once again, “We want to know what’s happenin’!”

          Voices rose up in agreement behind him, drowning the knight’s words beneath the din. Quietly, Yu-senpai signaled for them to back up.

          “Alright, so I don’t think we’re getting out that way,” Yosuke-senpai said when they’d put a little distance between themselves and the crowd.

          “But how do we get out then?” Yukiko-senpai wondered, idly tapping her foot in thought, “This looks like the only way.”

          Everyone let out a collective groan, unsure how to proceed at all. Indeed, Naoto didn’t like their chances of trying to get past the gatehouse with that mess out there, especially not when the crowd was clearly agitated and simmering.

          That was when someone cleared their throat, and everyone turned their head to the source of the noise.

          A man was standing near them, hands shoved in the linings of his apron and leaning back with a lazy gait, and his big, near toothless grin was almost equally indolent. Fat jiggled beneath his chin, off his limbs, and from his stomach, with a nearly bald head save for a few stray scatterings above the nape of his neck, and what appeared to be a large mole that curved over the top of his head to his brow. He didn’t look dangerous, but Naoto knew better than to judge by appearances alone, and from the way her friends had tensed around her, she knew they had learned that lesson too.

          At their wary reactions, the man’s smile only grew bigger, “’Ullo there.”

          No one answered his greeting, at least not immediately, and the man took out a hand from his pocket and waved it them, “Ack, relax, I don’ mean no harm to ya youngin’s. I just couldn’ help but notice ya stanin’ here, and uh, well, not ta be strange about it, but I recognized ya, and wanted to give some thanks is all.”

          Soft, unsure hums rose up around her, but Yu-senpai was quick to take the lead, “Erm . . . you’re welcome, but I’m not entirely sure what you’re thanking us for.”

          At that, the man let out a disbelieving guffaw, leaning forward with wide, mirth-filled eyes, “Ha! Now thas a joke if ever I heard one! Come on, yous them kids who summoned those spirits! Took down the dragon! I was there, right above tha portcullis! Watched the whole thing!”

          Everyone shared a glance. Well, evidently word had spread indeed.

          But now the man was giving them a more scrutinizing look, hand braced along his chin and rubbing a thumb against his cheek in thought. Slowly, he began to nod, “Ya, ya, I see it now. Can see why they’d keep yous a secret . . .”

         “By ‘they’ do you mean the Champions?” Naoto asked quietly, although she was already sure she was right.

         “Aye,” the man replied, “Legends, them lot. Can attract alotta nasty attention. So, best keep ya secrets secret, ya know?”

         Before anyone could agree or disagree with that, the man then laughed, “I mean, by some malarkey that I became a hero known in all the kingdoms, I’ds be wantin’ ta keep any brats I had in my time a secret too! Specially ones that can do what you youngins can, though I guess that’s no surprise, seein’ as who yer progenitors be, and all that! Haha!”

          There’s a moment of silence, where if not for the yelling over yonder, one could have heard a penny drop. Naoto felt her cheeks begin to burn, and she quietly lowered her hat just so to obscure her eyes.

          Expectantly, Yosuke-senpai broke it first, “Uh, _what?_ ”

          “No way,” Rise said, looking completely blown away, “Is that really what people think?”

          “Um, that’s . . .” Yukiko-senpai trailed off, eyes falling to the floor in embarrassment.

          “Wow . . .” Chie mumbled, frowning and looking unsure as to how she should take that.

          “Sensei, what’s a ‘progenitor’?” was Teddie’s more innocent question.

           Behind him, Kanji ground his foot into the stone, face filled with a different sort of embarrassment, “Yeah, what’s that mean? Is it bad?”

           Yu-senpai looked like he was floundering, stuck between wanting to explain the word, but also just as caught off guard as the rest had been.

           The man who had come up to them lifted an eyebrow, obviously perplexed by their reactions, “Huh, rumors all a miss, then?”

          “Uh, well, it’s just . . . we . . . that is . . . uh,” For once, Yu-senpai wasn’t sure what to say, it seemed.

          All at once, it struck Naoto that, while this ‘rumor’ was an unusual assumption that had been made about them . . . it might be turned to their advantage, too. Quickly, taking a breath to compose herself, she stepped forward, “We prefer to keep that matter private. I’m sure you understand.”

          “Naoto-,” Rise started, sounding shocked, and Naoto quickly held up a had to stop her. Thankfully, ever intuitive, the idol listened and quietly backed off.

          The man nodded, “Ah, yes, a’course. Forgive the pryin’, curiosity gets the best of me sometimes. Anyway, name’s Eric. Though, folks round here call me the Bridge Rat.”

          Again, there’s a second of awkward shifting, a hesitance to reply. Then, Naoto spoke up, “A . . . pleasure, Eric. Please, you’ll have to forgive our caution. We’re trying not to draw too much attention to ourselves, as I’m sure you understand.”

          “A’course! No surprise, that. But uh, if you might answer a question . . . what are ya lot doin’ out here? Safer in the castle, it be. Less likely to run into nosey rats like me, too,” the man, Eric, ended on a chuckle, scratching at the back of his neck.

          “Well . . .” Naoto looked to Yu-senpai. The only one who should decide what to reveal should be their leader.

          He nodded to her once, then looked at Eric with a small, slightly disarming smile, “Well, to be honest, we were hoping to explore the city. We’ve never been to Arvorod before, and we’ve heard its beautiful.”

          A smooth, and not entirely untruthful lie, one that Eric thankfully seemed to buy, “Aye, she is. Though, perhaps yous try another day? Emotions in the city be . . .” he looked pointedly at the mass that had gathered outside the gate, where raised voices had not ceased their shouting, “A little on the high side lately.”

          “It . . . does look bad,” Yukiko said softly.

          “Aye. Can’t be helped, though. Such a sudden attack no one was ready fer, monsters appearin’ in the heart of tha castle, the death of our Golden Lady . . .” Eric shook his head, forlorn, “Bad omens, them. Bad omens.”

          “Maybe you’re right, but we’ve . . . promised to meet someone,” Yu replied, eyes having trailed to the chaos as well, “And we only have so much time.”

          “Ah, I see. Well, you lot won’t be passin’ thatta way, I can say as much,” Eric said, waving a hand at the gate. Then, he grinned, pressing his thumb to his chest, “Lucky for yous, they don’t call me the Bridge Rat for nothin’. Follow me.”

          He jerked his head to the right, then began to walk, hands shoved in his pocket and a whistling tune falling from his lips. The rest of them however, not surprisingly, hesitated.

          “Should we?” Rise asked, looking to Yu-senpai for an answer.

          “Well, like he said, we aren’t getting out that way,” Chie commented, gesturing to the gate.

          “But can we trust him?” was Yosuke-senpai’s question, arms crossed and staring at the man’s back warily.

          “Why not?” Teddie asked in return, tilting his head, “He’s helping us, isn’t he?”

          “That’s not what we’re questioning, Teddie. We’re wondering about his motive,” Naoto explained, tapping a finger against her arm. He didn’t seem to have any detrimental motive at all, and seemed to want to help in earnest. But they’d known another who’d once played that card, too . . .

           She heard Yu-senpai sigh, “Again, we don’t have a choice. It’s our only way into the city, and we don’t have the time to look for another one.”

           Her head bobbed in agreement, “You’re right. We may just have to chance it.”

           “Well, what are we waitin’ for then? Let’s go before he leaves us behind,” Kanji said brusquely.

           It got everyone moving, at least. With a brush of sudden paranoia, Naoto glanced at the gate to see if anyone else had noticed them by now. However, it seemed the guards along the walls were too busy watching the crowd outside, wary of it turning into a riot. Besides, why would they look back at the castle where it was safe?

           Eric led them to a door set into the corner of the terrace where the gatehouse wall joined the castle, a plain wooden one with iron fittings and a heavy handle. It looked weighty, but Eric had no trouble pulling it open and ushering them inside. Beyond lay what she supposed was a set of barracks; weapon stands were lined along the outer walls along with ammunition, several small tables and chairs were set along the opposite side, and many showed clear signs of use even though no one was currently present inside. The entire room was long and curved inward, and just before the end of the room dipped out of sight, she could see a small archway leading to the next.

           Eric began to stroll to it, still whistling, and they hurried to follow. However, questions began to nibble at Naoto’s mind, and she quietly whispered, “Forgive me is this is forward, but are you allowed back here? You don’t seem to be a knight or a guardsman.”

           “Right you are!” Eric said without bothering to lower his voice, glancing at her, “Ain’t no warrior in me, you can guess just by lookin’! No, I just be the gatekeeper, the one responsible for when our front door goes up and goes down! A’course, with the mess outside, gates closed indefinitely, and I’ve been ‘temporarily’ relieved. Its annoyin’, but it’s happened before.”

           “I see. And, where exactly are we going, to get by that ‘mess’?” she pushed.

           At her question, Eric grinned, tapping the side of his temple, “Someplace only we rats know.”

           He did not elaborate, instead carrying on his whistling tune. Behind him, she saw several of her friends exchange disbelieving and somewhat wary glances, but they were in too deep now to turn back. The next room, too, was devoid of people, and this one had wide notches carved into both walls that narrowed out into thin slits; loopholes. At the very end of this barrack (which was longer than the last), it ended in a small domed room with no doors or windows of any sort, with no decorations at all save for the flag of Arvorod suspended from the highest point of the ceiling. Curiously enough, Eric began to tap his foot against the floor, while occasionally looking back to make sure no one was around.

          “Uh, what are you . . .?” Yosuke began to ask, when the gatekeeper held up a hand for silence. He gave one last look to the room behind them, lips pursed . . . then reached out and banged his fist against a seemingly innocent stone mortar just to his immediate left. Eyes widened in surprise, but before anyone had a chance to question what he was doing, the mortar he had hit suddenly sunk into the wall. There was a click, like a latch being undone, followed by the harsh grinding of stone against stone as small portion of the floor suddenly slid away to reveal a dark staircase that descended down.

         “Whoa . . .” several people murmured, awed. She was not one of them, but a small part of her trembled in giddy excitement. A secret stairwell into a mysterious unknown? It was so . . . comic book.

         “This ‘ere is our little secret” Eric explained, still grinning, “Only we rats who take care of the bridge and our troops know it exists. And a’course our Royal Majesty.”

         “Where does it go?” Yukiko asked, eyes shining with wonder.

         “Into tha bridge, a’course!” the man replied, looking back down the stairwell, “It don’t look it on tha outside, but the inside is hollow. If ever our castle came under siege, this passage here and the one on tha other side gives our troops the means a gettin’ to the other side and attackin’ our enemy from behind without any of ‘em knowin’. Lottsa good battles won that way, and just the thing you youngins’ need to get across.”

        “Wow, that’s _cool!_ ” Chie said, eyes sparkling as she balled her fists energetically, “Talk about strategy!”

         Eric laughed, amused, “Indeed! Thas the point! But, part of its success is its secrecy. So, no blabblin’ about this to anyone, ya hear? Else will all be in trouble.”

         Everyone immediately nodded, Yu-senpai adding, “Of course. Consider our lips sealed.”

        “Good, good!” Eric then gestured to the stairs, saying, “Best get a move on! Wouldn’t want that person yous be seein’ to leave for ya got there, would ya?”

        “No, we would not,” Yu agreed with a smile, “Come on-,”

         He didn’t even get the words out before Teddie and Chie were both shooting forward, eager to explore. Yosuke and Yukiko were quick to follow them before they vanished from sight, one exasperated and the other giggling, respectively.

         As more of her friends began to filter down, Naoto turned to face Eric, “Thank you, but if I may ask . . . why are you helping us?”

        “Ah, fair question,” Eric replied, and Naoto watched as the smile he’d been carrying dipped just a little as a note of seriousness entered his eyes, a sincerity appearing in his tone that hadn’t been present before, “Let’s just call it a show of appreciation fer what ya did that night. Without our Tiruviel, that dragon woulda come back, and while maybe we coulda fought it off, alotta good men and women woulda died doin’ it. You spared our city that.”

         His grin returned, but it was no less earnest, “Besides, far be it from this old rat to be tha one who stopped tha next generation a’ heroes from settin’ out! Thas no good way to go down in history, eh?”

         Naoto smiled, finding herself drawn in by the man’s jovial attitude, “No, I suppose not.”

         Eric chuckled again, then shook a hand at them like he was waving off a dog, “Now go on, get! For someone wanders in here!”

         “One last question,” Yu-senpai said quickly, “Do the words ‘supplicant of stone’ mean anything to you? Like a landmark, or something like that?”

         “Supplicant of stone . . .” Eric repeated quietly, bringing a finger up to his chin. He hummed in thought for a few moments, mulling the words over in his head, before finally, disappointingly, he shook his head, “Hm, can’t say that I have. Sorry.”

          Yu-senpai nodded, and she could see him fight to hide his disappointment, “I see. Thank you.”

         “But!” Eric said suddenly, holding up a hand, “Ya might try askin’ the common folk down in the lower wards. Lots of gossip among them lot. They might have somethin’.”

          Naoto smiled a little, “Thank you. We will keep that in mind.”

          With that, the rest descended, but from behind before the stone barrier closed, they heard a friendly shout, “When ya get to tha other side, just say the Bridge Rat gives ya crossin’! And whistle! Makes the walk go fast! Haha!”

          Behind them, they heard the gate close completely, leaving only the light of a few glowing torches to light their way.

          The stairwell curved inward, entering out into a very large, hollow hall surrounded by stone, as wide and long as the bridge itself was and lit faintly by magical sconces in the walls. A second archway leading to another set of stairs going up was across from them, the other secret entryway, she reckoned.

          The others had already gathered down below, examining the hollow space they found themselves.

          “It’s so _big!_ ” Teddie shouted, voice bouncing off the walls.

          “You could definitely marshal an army in here, if you needed to,” Yukiko-senpai commented, looking awed.

          “Cool . . .” Kanji mumbled.

          “Yeah, cool,” Chie-senpai agreed completely.

          “Well, let’s get going,” Yu-senpai said, gesturing towards the hall, “We might have some ways to walk.”

          “Yeah, defiantly,” Yosuke-senpai said, taking point. As they set out, the brunet asked, “So you don’t think that guy will rat us out, will you?”

           Teddie let out a sudden, over-dramatic gasp, “Yosuke, was that a _pun?_ Have you finally learned the essence of good humor?”

           Yosuke-senpai let out a pained moan, “Oh god, _no_ , it just slipped out-!”

           Yukiko snorted, “Hahahaha!”

           Chie-senpai chuckled, “Gee, I guess it was only a matter of time before he rubbed off on you!”

           “Shut up!”

           “To answer your question . . .” Naoto softly interjected before chaos could spread, “No, I don’t think we’ll have much to fear. If he did tell, it would inevitably come to light that he told us about this place, correct?”

           “I guess,” Rise said, frowning, “But I do think it’s a little weird he just came to us like that, like he knew we would be there.”

           “That is strange,” Naoto conceded, “But as the adage goes; beggars cannot be choosers.”

           “I guess that’s right too . . . I do have another question though,” Rise looked at Naoto, “Why’d you let him keep thinking we were, you know, the Champion’s . . . kids?”

           “He _what?_ ” Kanji interjected, looking back at her sharply.

            Teddie stared at them, “Huh?”

            “A progenitor is someone who you’re descended from . . . usually a parent,” Yu-senpai explained, “That’s what it means.”

           “ _Huh?_ ”

           “Yeah, that is strange. Though, I guess unless you knew the truth, most people would come to that conclusion,” Yukiko-senpai said, “People like gossip like that.”

           “You’d think people would know we’re too old to be that. The Champions aren’t that much older than us . . . I think,” Chie-senpai added.

           “But even if that were the case, the rumor mill can be used to our advantage in this case,” Naoto explained. When everyone’s curious stares fell on her, she continued, “That is just one rumor among many, I am sure. About who we are, where we come from, what we look like. We all look similar to our counterparts, but we aren’t identical in many respects, and the less people who know the truth about us, about who we are, the more safety we have.”

           Yu-senpai was nodding along to her words, humming, “That does sound like it could be useful.”

          “But couldn’t it attract more attention too?” Rise inquired, looking nervous and a little skeptical.

          “Well, whether we want to be or not, people already know we exist. It’s something we are going to have to deal with, no matter what,” Naoto said.

          “True . . .” Yosuke-senpai agreed, “I guess will just see what happens. I still don’t know how to feel about being mistaken as Yvir’s kid, though . . .”

          “Tirin’s too mean to be a dad . . .” Teddie grumbled, pouting.

           Several people chuckled at that, Yu-senpai saying, “Don’t worry, it’s not as if he’s actually your dad. For any of us, really. But since we can’t really do much about it, we should probably just leave the matter be.”

          “I guess,” Chie-senpai said, lacing her hands behind her head, “Though it’s still a little weird.”

          Yu-senpai laughed softly, “Right. But for now, let’s keep moving. We have a supplicant we need to find.”

(*)

          “Wow . . .”

          “Yeah . . . wow.”

          Such words were passed around as they all stepped out of the grate that led to the underground rat ways where’d they’d come. Their crossing had been quick, and the guards stationed on the other side gave them no trouble when they said the words Eric told them to say. And now, here they all were. Outside. In Arvorod.

          And what a sight it was. From above, it already looked large, but here, amongst the buildings and the crowds and the cobbled streets, it seemed so much _more_. Men and women passed in droves, some drawing carts by hand, others travelling on horseback, some still sitting in horse-drawn wagons. With the streets as wide as they were, there was no trouble for such large groups to pass, even with so many people. The buildings were tall, most made of red brick with oaken roofs, many two or three stories tall. Alleyways lay between many, and children and animals would run between them, shrieking in delight over the din of conversation. Some buildings even had their doors open, with criers standing outside and welcoming potential shoppers inside.

          “This is . . . a really big city, isn’t it?” Chie-senpai said, looking uncharacteristically overwhelmed. But then, she had lived in a small town her whole life. This sort of activity, well, it could only compare to a bustling city like Tokyo.

          “Yeah . . .” murmured Kanji, who was looking at everything with nothing short of awe. Right, he too wouldn’t be accustomed to this . . .

          Teddie looked like he was having a great deal of trouble staying still, bouncing up and down in excitement, “Ooh, can we go, Sensei, can we go, can we go, _can we go?_ ”

          Yu-senpai smiled, “Yes, we can. But stay together! We don’t want to get separated in this place.”

          As it turned out, following through with that order was harder to do than anticipated. Not only was it crowded, but everyone continuously became distracted by small stalls selling interesting curios, performances put on by street performers, bards singing songs and trading tales, so many _fascinating_ things it became hard to keep track of what they were doing. The hardest came when they crossed a performer putting on a show with magic, creating illusions of birds in flight and butterflies that would hover over the crowd until they exploded into colored sparkles, like fireworks. _That_ had been . . . admittedly hard to leave. And get others to move away as well.

          And the _people_ . . . so many colors, so many different clothing styles, so many dialects, so many different _races_ ; humans, elves, dwarves, half-orcs, small humanoids later known as halflings, so many it made even _her_ head spin. And with so many people, it was so _easy_ to blend in and get lost, so easy to lose track of time as they explored an entirely new world in and of itself within the city.

          However, there questions over the ‘supplicant’ was met with . . . confusion, to say the least. Most everyone shook their heads in puzzlement. The lesser few told them to get lost. And as time dragged, their search became . . . disheartening.

          However, the delights they encountered as well made up for some it.

          “This is so _incredible!_ ” Rise said to her as they watched a man perform with a strange winged creature that looked as if it were made of smoke, her eyes alight with childish wonder, “Man, I wish we’d come out sooner!”

          “Keep in mind, we need to find our landmark,” Naoto told her, even though she couldn’t help but smile as the smoke creature and the man spun in circles around each other in an amusing dance. Everyone else in their little group gave soft ‘oohs’ as the little creature threw a ball of vaporous smoke up in to the air, crackling bright with small embers and sparks like a low fire.

          But Rise’s shoulders only sagged, “Like we’ve been having much luck with that. Everyone just gives me a blank look like I’m crazy.”

          Naoto frowned. That much was true. It seemed like everyone they met didn’t know what they were talking about. Eric had mentioned the lower wards . . . but they had been told that there were several, and she wasn’t sure how they would go about breaking them down without splitting up . . .

          “Hey, has anyone seen Kanji-kun?” Yukiko-senpai suddenly asked, looking over her shoulder. But as everyone began to look around, she and the rest realized that the tall boy was nowhere to be seen.

          “Oh boy . . .” Yosuke-senpai mumbled, cupping a hand over his eyes and shaking his head.

          “Did we seriously lose him?” Chie-senpai said, hopping up and down to look over the crowd.

          “It . . . looks like we did . . .” Yu-senpai said, wearing a guilty expression on his face.

          Yosuke-senpai reached out and patted him on the shoulder reassuringly, “Hey, it’s not like it’s your fault. Probably just got distracted by a toy store or something. We’ll just have to look for him, is all.”

          “Right,” Yu-senpai nodded, then held up a hand, “Alright, everyone move out. We’ll keep looking after we’ve found Kanji.”

          They did so quickly, moving over the cobbled streets and searching for a familiar face amidst the hordes of strangers around them. Privately, Naoto began to retrace the steps they’d taken, worry starting to filter in. Even if this was the city, it could still be dangerous, and if Kanji ran into the wrong group of people . . .

          She shook her head, dispersing those thoughts. No, it was best to stay focused.

          But soon, it began to grow darker, the sky still thick with clouds that grew more and more dense as the night approached, losing their soft dove gray color as the light behind them faded. And as it faded, and time bled away into hours, they began to grow a little more desperate.

          “Ah, damn it, where is he?!” Chie-senpai snapped as they left another store with another dead end, worry and hunger making her irritable.

          Yosuke-senpai was bouncing his foot anxiously against the ground, “I don’t know. God, you’d think the order ‘stay together’ would be old hat by now for us!”

          “If only we had our phones . . .” Yukiko-senpai said solemnly.

          Biting at her lip, Naoto turned to Rise, urging, “Rise, do you think you could search for him with your persona?”

          The girl’s eyes widened at her question, “I . . . I don’t know. I mean, I know how to bring it out, sort of, but with so many people in the way . . .”

          “Do you think you can try?” Yu-senpai asked. He was worried. They all were.

          Rise stared at him, but like so many times before, seemed to find resolve in his gaze. With a nod, she straightened and said, “Okay, I’ll try.”

          Clasping her hands together like Naoto had seen her do many times before, Rise closed her eyes, brow furrowed tight in concentration. The crease wavered slightly, and Rise’s face grew pinched as time went on, a bead of sweat beginning to trail down her temple. Minutes seemed to pass like hours.

          Then, she exhaled sharply and dropped her hands, tilting forward dangerously. Yu-senpai, Yosuke-senpai, and herself all rushed forward at once, steadying her before she could fall, and she gently waved them off. She looked pale, but more than anything, she looked disappointed, “I’m okay. It’s just . . . there’s so many people here, and . . . I can hear all of them. Before it was just you guys, but now . . .”

          “It’s alright Rise,” Yu-senpai reassured her, keeping a consoling hand on her shoulder, “You tried. That’s all we can ask.”

          “Yeah, but that doesn’t help us find Kanji, Senpai!” Rise said, looking at him sharply. She deflated almost immediately, gaze falling and mumbling, “I’m sorry. But I swear, when we find him I’m gonna make him regret making us worry.”

          “Hey, Ted, do you think you can sniff him out instead? That wasn’t a persona ability, right?” Yosuke-senpai said, looking at the bear.

          “Um . . .” the bear had his hands clasped together, and as the group’s worry became more and more apparent, it was clearly starting to affect him too. He’d always had a higher level of empathy than one would originally assume, “I-I don’t know. There’s lots of people here, like Rise-chan said, and . . . there’s a lot of smells to sort through. It’s confusing!”

          Teddie then shook his head, looking suddenly firm, “B-but Kanji’s tough! The toughest guy in Inaba! He’ll be fine until we find him, right?”

          They exchanged glances, and no one wanted to say that while Kanji was undeniably strong and tenacious, there were others out there that could be just so . . . if not more. And, privately, it worried her that they hadn’t found him yet.

          This had been her idea . . . her riddle to set them on a path to action. And so far, all it seemed to have done was lead them on a wild goose chase and the disappearance of one of their members. To some extent, however unintentional it might have been . . . this was her fault.

          Just then, someone’s stomach growled, and Chie-senpai laid a self-conscious hand against her stomach, “Sorry . . .”

          But her plain hunger made Naoto acutely aware of her own. Indeed, everyone seemed to realize then just how long it had been since they’d last eaten, as stomachs began to growl almost in chorus. Yu-senpai sighed, laying a hand over his own stomach, “We should probably find something to eat. We won’t be any good on an empty stomach.”

          “They left us some money . . . but I don’t know about stopping right now . . .” Yukiko-senpai said.

          Naoto nodded immediately, “Indeed. I’ve worked many nights with no food. I can keep searching while you-,”

          “No,” Yu-senpai said immediately, cutting her off, “No more splitting up. You of all people must see why that’s a bad idea now.”

          She cringed. Yes, it was near foolish, but . . . she really did not like the thought of one of their own out there alone, in a city they knew no one in. Kanji might be strong and very self-reliant . . . but his hot-headedness could land him in equally hot water if he wasn’t careful. She knew that very well. And as the person who’d brought them the note that led them here, it was her responsibility to see to everyone’s safety, as both a cop and their friend.

          Yu-senpai’s eye softened, “We’ll keep going immediately after we get food, I promise.”

          She knew he meant it. And she knew that Yu-senpai would not rest until they’d found Kanji. But inaction had never been something she’d liked when something needed doing. Sometimes, it . . . made her recklessly impulsive.

          But reckless impulsivity was absolutely the last thing they needed right now. So, with a small, consenting nod, she said, “Alright. But let’s make this fast. We’re running out of daylight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyway, I'm a writer who's bad at writing. :)


	6. Following a Breadcrumb Trail, Pt II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -.-
> 
> -.-*
> 
> -.o
> 
> o.-
> 
> -.-
> 
> o.o*
> 
> . . . I'm awake.

          Daylight was fading, and Kanji felt like an idiot for getting himself this lost.

          He’d looked away for maybe a few seconds, just to watch a small, adorable dog chase its tail. Just a few stupid seconds, but when he’d looked back, everyone had suddenly vanished, and he was alone. And he thought he’d gone in the direction they had gone, but it very quickly became apparent that it hadn’t been, and he was lost. He felt like he’d been wandering around for hours now, and maybe that wasn’t too far off the mark, judging by how the once bright colors of the sky was fading to evening oranges and reds. The red brick buildings had grown fewer and fewer as he’d walked, giving way to smaller ones made of awkwardly shaped stone and cheaply shingled roofing. He’d tried going back the way he’d come too, but somehow only managed to get himself more turned around in this stupidly big city. Growling, he kicked at a loose stone in his path in frustration, glancing once again at the darkening sky. He was gonna need to find somewhere to shack up at this rate . . .

          The street he was on was very small, but activity still bustled along its worn, cobbled path. Small stalls still stood along the path, with men and women of all types meandering about them, trading goods for this and that and whatever else happened to catch their eye. But the houses were much more shoddily built than the red brick building he had seen and leagues smaller, made of white clay and rough stone with poorly shingled roofs. The people here weren’t much better either, dressed in rough spun clothes that looked unwashed, in some cases wearing nothing more than rags, while beggars lined the old road with their palms up and their eyes pleading. A poorer part of town, it seemed. Which . . . might not be good. A lotta rough types lived in places like these . . .

          Behind him, something suddenly slammed into his back, hard enough to make him stumble. A child, a young boy by the glimpse he caught, ran by at the same time, moving fast.

          “Sorry!” the kid called out, not stopping or even looking back as he shot down the street.

          Kanji snorted, already in a poorer mood for having gotten lost (and a little on edge, given his surroundings), and he gave a quick sweep of his pockets and armaments to make sure nothing had been dislodged. He paused, patted again, then once more with a little more franticness, but the decidedly empty feeling where the pouch holding all his coins used to be remained.

          Looking up, he barely caught a glimpse of the brat as he vanished down an alley, and he shouted, “Hey, get back here ya little punk!”

          Heads turned as he bolted after the little thief, but he ignored them all, shooting into the alley hot on the boy’s heels. Said boy was slippery though, because no sooner had Kanji entered did he see the brat leap up and grab hold of the top of a wooden wall that had been built at the end of the alley, hoisting himself up and over with ease. A practiced pickpocket, great . . .

          He didn’t let that stop him, though. He’d roughed it himself plenty of times before, and he vaulted up as well, gritting his teeth as the weight of his hammer and shield slowed him down. He landed on the other side with a thud, looking left and right for where the brat had gone, only to growl when he saw nothing.

          This street was noticeably emptier than the one he’d been on, and what people were here quickly vacated the premise when they saw him. One woman even leaned out of her window to draw the shutters closed, locking them tight.

          He tried not to let it bother him. Let people think what they want . . .

          Picking a direction, he began to walk, keeping an eye out for that punk as he went. He needed that coin if he wanted to find some food tonight, otherwise he would go hungry. Maybe teach that kid some manners while he was at it, and find the brat’s parents so they could deal with him.

          That was when Kanji heard a scream come from one of the dark, shadowed alleys near him. A scream that sounded like a child.

          He was immediately running, spurred on by another scream that set his teeth on edge. The alley he entered was dark, thick with shadows, but not so much that he couldn’t make out what was happening within.

          Two tall figures stood side by side, dressed in dark, tattered garb that bore rough stitching and even darker stains. One had a young child by the collar, the very same that had just nicked his money, pressed against the wall with a knife against his throat. The boy was squirming, tears streaming down his face as he clawed at the older man’s hands.

          “Hey!” Kanji shouted, striding forward with purpose. Maybe this kid had tried to rob him, but it was still just a kid. And these bullies clearly were leagues worse, and if anything ever got his anger going, it was seeing punks pickin’ on people half their age.

           The one holding the kid by the neck turned to him, pale face marred by scars and a clearly broken nose. He flicked the knife his way, “Move on, friend. This brat stole from us. We’re just takin’ it back.”

          “That don’t look like you’re just ‘takin’ it back’,” Kanji shot back, growling.

          The second figure moved forward, a knife in his own hand as well. At first glance, Kanji thought it was another human. It wasn’t until he saw the scales along the youth’s cheeks that he realized that wasn’t the case. When he saw that he had Kanji’s attention, the second, snake-skin figure grinned, revealing elongated fangs, voice hissing, “Passss on. Or we’ll bruissse you up, too.”

          The kid looked at Kanji too, a clear, begging plea in his eyes, and he steeled himself. Thief or no, Kanji knew that punks like this were leagues worse and were always lookin’ for excuses to hurt someone. And it never sat well with him when little kids got hurt, no matter how much of a brat they might be, “Oh yeah? Try it.”

          The two punks looked at one another. Then, a grin stretched across both their faces. The one holding the kid dropped him, and the boy wasted no time in scrambling to his feet and bolting down the alley out of sight. Hopefully, to somewhere safe.

          But he couldn’t worry about that now. The two drew closer, knives in hand, and Kanji braced himself. For a moment, his hand flicked to the hammer strapped to his back . . . then he reached passed it, grabbing his shield instead. He held it like he had in the tv world so many times before, the weight comfortably familiar in his hands, much more than the hammer he’d been told to use had ever been. He knew how to use it too, had more control, and he wanted that. Less likely to seriously injure someone when you knew what you were doin’ . . .

          Sides, he could knock ‘em out way easier with this.

          The first one suddenly lunged at him, knife glinting. Kanji stepped back, seeing the silvered blade flash inches from his neck. The punk lunged again, aiming towards his nose this time, and once more, he jerked back just out of range. A third slash, but this time he was ready.

          There’s a screech of metal as the knife skidded over the shield he held up, right before Kanji thrust it out and slammed the broad side into his assailant’s face. With his own strength backing up the blow, the man went down with a cry.

          His scaled friend backed him up near instantaneously, and its only reflex honed with practice that Kanji’s able to deflect the knife in time. Two more hit, scratching across the shield’s surface, but they feel more like glancing blows than true, earnest strikes. Kanji learned real fast why that was when the other suddenly got smart.

          Pain flashed through Kanji’s leg as the snake-man slashed his knife down, serrated edge digging through the soft spot in his armor just along his knee. It hurt like a motherfucker, but Kanji forced himself to remain upright even as his leg protested the action. With a roar of anger, just like how Korval did it, he twisted his shield sideways and slammed the edge across the others unprotected cheek, aiming to knock him out before he could do something like that again.

          The man’s neck snapped sideways, and he fell to the ground without a sound. The drop and the silence are so abrupt that for one horrified moment, Kanji thought he had killed him, realizing too late that this enemy of his is _not_ a shadow. Or as durable as one.

          _O-oh shit,_ he thought, heart pounding, _Oh shit, oh shit, oh fuck-!_

          Then the man’s head lolled to the side, a groan leaving the scaled and bloody lips, and Kanji nearly sagged in on himself, his relief making him dizzy. He glanced at the shield in his hands, breathing out through his mouth to steady his nerves, noting for later that familiar weapon or not, he needed to be more careful. It was so easy to seriously hurt someone by accident here . . .

          A scream of rage went off next to him, and Kanji snapped his head to the right just to see the second man running at him, knife pointed at his chest and too close to stop him in time.

          “Shit-!”

          His feet and thoughts scrambling, all he could really do was watch even as he threw his shield out in the hopes it would catch the blade in time. It was all down to chance. And then-!

          Then a shadow was suddenly between him and his attacker, a blink-and-you’ll-miss move so fast Kanji didn’t even realize what was happening at first. Until, he heard the sound of a dull, wet _shsk_ , a gasp of pain that quickly turned into a throaty gurgle, and a _thud_ as the man who had attacked him suddenly dropped to the ground. Kanji knew he should be more wary of the stranger that had interposed . . . but all he can do is look down at the open, lifeless eyes of the other man that had fallen into view, a pool of dark blood gathering beneath his body. Dead.

          “Ho-holy shit . . .” he mumbled, feeling sick.

          Kanji was abruptly brought back to the present when a hand was placed on his shoulder, and his eyes snapped to the figure in alarm, knuckles white as he gripped his shield. But beneath the shadows of the dark hood, Kanji saw eyes the color of graphite and a face that was familiar even in the gloom.

          Tension bled from his shoulders, even though the nausea remained, “Its . . . it’s one a’ you guys . . . the body guards.”

          The figure, a woman, nodded-he had no idea what this one’s name was-before gesturing with her chin to the entrance of the alleyway. Kanji glanced at it, then back to her, filled with questions, “How’d ya know I was here? Did you, like . . . follow us?”

          The woman was still for a moment, then nodded. Ah . . . so that was why they didn’t stop ‘em back at the castle. They just followed them out anyway.

          He guessed . . . that was a good thing.

          Kanji glanced at the body, to the bloody hole pierced through the man’s chest that the woman’s cloak was no longer obscuring, feeling another shiver travel up his spine. Shit, he . . . he was really dead. Not coming back, or waking up, or nothing. Just . . . dead.

          A strong scent of blood wafted up his nose then, and all at once, bile was in his throat, forcing Kanji to turn away and gag, clasping a hand over his mouth to keep from vomiting. The harsh movements made his injured knee throb, and now that the adrenaline was passing, he realized just how hard it was to stay standing on it. It hurt . . .

          Hands grabbed at his shoulders and moved him away, supporting him when his leg threatened to give out under him, before gently guiding him to sit at the edge of the alley. Kanji’s stomach still felt like it was roiling, and his face felt clammy, but as he breathed and the heavy iron smell faded, he felt like he was no longer in danger of throwing up.

          A light distracted him, and he looked to see the woman’s hand hovering over his injured knee, palm glowing a soft, pearly white. Then, with a brisk twist of her wrist as if she were pulling a knot tight, the light cut out and the pain in his leg abruptly vanished.

          Gingerly stretching it out to test it, Kanji was pleasantly surprised to find that no pain remained at all. It was healed.

          “Uh . . . thanks,” he said, glancing up at her.

          Her graphite eyes found his, a glimmer inside them that he couldn’t really identify, before she nodded again and rose to her feet. She extended her hand to him, and after a moment, he accepted it.

          He half-tensed as he put weight on his knee, but when no pain flared, he relaxed. The woman, seeming satisfied with his condition, then turned and gestured out to the street before walking out of the alley. Kanji made to follow her, not really knowing what else to do and privately a little relieved that he was with someone who knew the city.

          Although, quietly, he spared one last glance to the two who had attacked him. The scaled guy was groaning, still unconscious, but the other . . .

          Kanji abruptly snapped his gaze forward, fighting down a sudden swell of guilt. It wasn’t his fault, and he didn’t regret saving the kid, but . . . did some guy, punk or not, deserve what had happened to him? He wasn’t sure if he was comfortable trying to answer that.

          And they were just walking away . . .

          “Hey, uh . . .” he said, shifting his shield awkwardly when the woman’s eyes turned to him, “We can’t just . . . leave ‘em like that, can we? Shouldn’t we let somebody know?”

          There’s only silence, which he guessed shouldn’t have come as a surprise. Weren’t they, like, mute or something? Really should have thought of that ahead of time.

          A hand appeared in front of his face, and he stopped walking to glance at it before looking up. The woman had turned to him, hand extended, waiting for . . . what exactly? Kanji floundered for the answer, looking at the hand, her, the left, “Um . . . ?”

          Seeming to understand his confusion, she pointedly glanced down at his own hand, before raising her own just a little higher. It was then it dawned on Kanji, and his cheeks began to flush, “U-uh, you want me to take your hand?”

          She nodded. Oh boy . . .

          Well, she must be doing this for a reason right? She wouldn’t just . . . ask to hold his hand outta nowhere. Yeah, he was positive . . .

          Clearing his throat awkwardly, he began to lift his own hand, but stuttered when it got close to hers. He hovered there for a few moments, feeling like an idiot, stewing, _come on, just go for it! It’s not like you’re bein’ a creep!_

          His internal dilemma was solved for him when the woman lightly pressed her palm to his in the interim, and before Kanji could stutter or jerk away, his mind was suddenly bombarded with images. Not words, or another’s thoughts, like how Rise did it, but images that moved and conveyed a purpose. Armored guards tromping down the path, the one they stood on he realized, converging on the alley they had left behind. He caught flashes after that, a cell, a man in expensive raiment glaring down at the surviving offender, a trial, then-

         It ended. Just like that.

         The woman’s hand pulled back, waiting for his response.

         “Uh . . .” Kanji started, still a little disoriented by the sudden barrage, “The . . . fuck was that?”

         No answer. But as the dizziness subsided, he thought he could begin to understand what the woman meant to convey. Slowly, rubbing at his temple, he said, “So . . . you’ll send people here to pick them up? Or you _have_ sent people to pick them up? Is that what that meant?”

          She nodded, then turned and began to walk again, seeming to think that that was all that needed to be said. And . . . he guessed it was, since she couldn’t really talk anymore than that. Huh, was that how she and her friends talked to each other? Weird . . .

          Quietly, he began to follow her, sparing the alley one last glance before moving on. He then looked at his savior and temporary babysitter, curious.

Geh, that still didn’t sit right with him even after all this time. He wasn’t a little kid . . .

          As if sensing eyes on her, she looked back, and Kanji froze a little. Uh, what was he supposed to say? He’d never really . . . talked with any of them before. Like, casually. It was too . . . weird and uncomfortable to try, at least for him.

           “Um . . . so . . . how long ya been followin’ me?” he started, rubbing the back of his head. Safe enough question, yeah?

          The woman glanced up at the sky, pointing to the east and then dragging her finger in wide arc over her head until she was pointing west, where the sun was setting.

          “You’ve been followin’ us all day?” Kanji asked, incredulous. How could nobody have noticed them?

          She nodded.

          “Damn . . .” he muttered, “Are all you guys doin’ it?”

          Another nod.

          “Are the rest of ‘em with the others?”

          Nodding.

          Kanji felt a flicker of relief at that. If nothing else, it meant the others had protection. He scratched at his head, wondering what else he could say, when a realization suddenly hit him, one that kind of made him feel a little dumb for not asking sooner, “So . . . ya got a name?”

          The woman glanced at him again, an unreadable look on her face. Then, she pointed up to the sky.

          “O . . . kay?” Kanji mumbled, confused as he followed her finger, “Is it . . . Sky?”

          She looked at him, tilting her head as if she hadn’t comprehended what had come out. Then she shrugged, and nodded. Uh, okay?

          “So, Sky then? Okay. Name’s Kanji.”

          She nodded, and Kanji realized that perhaps that was a stupid thing to say since she and her friends had been watching their backs for the better part of two weeks now.

          Embarrassed, Kanji distracted himself by glancing around the street, folding his arms over his chest as he took in the quiet. It felt _too_ quiet, honestly, for a city as big and busy as this. He didn’t see anyone around now, and he could only assume that people had cleared out after hearing the ruckus in the alley. Probably smarter that way.

          Movement caught his attention, a shape in the corner of his eye. Kanji followed it, looking down a tiny road that branched of the main path, where a shape was moving. Another pair of eyes met his own, wide and bright and, against all conceivable odds, familiar.

          Kanji’s steps faltered. It was the fucking kid!

          The kid, upon seeing Kanji, froze, eyes wide. Textbook definition of a deer caught in headlights as the two stared the other down.

          Then the kid bolted.

          “HEY!” Kanji shouted, taking off after him on instinct. Maybe the last time he’d done that hadn’t ended so well, but damn it, he wanted his fucking money back!

          The kid kept running, straight down the road this time instead of trying to dart into any alleys and shadowed paths. Brat was fast, but time spent in the tv and here had bolstered Kanji’s stamina to good levels, and he easily kept pace, armor or no. It might have been minutes, but the kid soon darted up a set of old, broken stairs to a large, derelict stone building devoid of any ornamentation save its old, crumbling walls. It was situated at the end of the street just before the road expanded into a circular commons area, a bit away from the other houses, lonely in its silent, stony vigil over the dirt laden square. There were people milling around, wearing rags and carrying woven baskets filled with blankets, food, and other miscellaneous things. Across the way, a set of buildings that looked like they’d collapsed were being given extra attention, surrounded by a flock of men and women carrying wooden poles and bricks, in the midst of construction. The only other notable feature in the rather sparse space was a large, oddly formed rock sitting at the commons center, a good head taller than even Korval was, a rugged granite obelisk that twisted and bent in odd and unusual ways. A few of the pedestrians gathered around it, sitting and talking and, in some rarer cases, praying.

          A few paid him a glance as he bolted after the kid, watching as said kid jumped through one of the square holes in the building that Kanji guessed served as windows.

          Growling, he flung himself after the brat, about to squeeze himself through the window as well when something suddenly tugged him back.

          Spinning around, teeth bared and agitated, Kanji found his ‘bodyguard’ just behind him, hand resolutely grasped to the rim of his shield and a disapproving frown on her face. Yeah, right, like she could judge him for inappropriate actions . . .

          “Hey, that kid stole my money! I need it back!” Kanji started, glaring at her.

          Sky’s frown deepened before pointing to the window he’d been about to go through, and he turned to see what she was pointing at.

          Only to stiffen up when he saw several faces within all turned his way, expressions ranging from shock to suspicion around the old wooden table they sat at, “. . . uh . . .”

          “Who in Irun’s name are you?” A woman asked, though maybe teenager was a better name, since she looked younger than him. She had stood up, a hand wrapped around a piece of metal rebar, ready to attack him at a moment’s notice.

          “Hush, Shi, leave it be,” another woman, this one noticeably older, looking frightened. In fact, now that he looked, Kanji noticed that it looked like . . . all of them were girls. Different ages, sure, but all girls.

          That’s when another woman, the oldest by far, rose from her place at the head of the table, scrutinizing him with a piercing and fearless glare, “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

          “Uh . . .” Kanji started, suddenly feeling very awkward half-in and half-out of the window. Man, he’d never been good talking with girls, especially like this where he looked like some creep!

          “If you have no business here, leave,” the elder woman said, brandishing her hand at him in a dismissive gesture, “We don’t want any trouble here.”

          “H-hey, I’m not here to cause trouble!” Kanji protested, leaning forward, “I’m just tryin’ to get my money that kid stole from me back!”

          “Stole?” the woman echoed, and something like realization appeared in her eyes. It was just as soon followed by a dark frown, and the woman craned her head to the right, yelling, “SELIK! GET DOWN HERE!”

          The other girls all murmured amongst themselves, looking worried, and Kanji furrowed his brow together, confused. Then, he heard a soft pattering of footsteps come from some space he couldn’t see off to the right, until a figure slowly walked into view.

          Kanji’s eyes narrowed. It was the kid again, though this time he didn’t seem like he was going to be running anywhere. His head was bowed and his shoulders stooped, looking for all the world a condemned man. Or, well, maybe just a kid who knew he was now in deep fucking trouble.

          When he was close enough, the older woman grabbed him by the arm and jerked him forward, hissing unintelligibly into his ear with an angered look on her face. The boy, Selik he guessed, turned his head, frowning stubbornly. The woman shook his arm and spoke again, harshly.

          All at once, Selik snapped his face in her direction, voice coming out loud and strong despite the tears that began to dot the corners of his eyes, “So what?! We’re hungry, _everyone’s_ hungry, and he can get money anytime he wants, I bet! He mussed up Natter and Crickets, he’s one of those adventurer types!”

          Kanji blinked, standing just a little straighter at the kid’s words.

          The woman hissed again, a touch louder than before, “That is _no_ excuse! We are not _thieves!_ ”

          The boy rebelliously turned his eyes to the floor, mumbling under his breath, and whatever he said must not have been nice, cause the woman suddenly sucked air in through her teeth like she’d been slapped. Selik looked like he regretted immediately too, wincing, all fight suddenly leaving him as he mumbled again.

          The woman’s response was icy, “Go. Return this young man’s belongings. We’ll discuss your punishment later.”

          Selik nodded glumly before tromping to the door beside the window where Kanji stood. It swung open, and the kid came outside, only meeting Kanji’s eyes passingly before reaching around and undoing the satchel he’d pinned to his belt, holding it out for him to take.

          Kanji glanced at it. Then, he looked back to the table where the girls all sat. It was empty. And now that he looked, he could see that the clothes hanging off the woman’s frames were much looser than they should be. He could _see_ that.

          “Hey, Selik was it?” Kanji started, looking back to the kid.

          The boy stiffened, then slowly looked back up to him, gnawing at his lip.

          Kanji continued, “Are these guys your friends?”

          The kid glanced at the older woman through the window uncertainly, then shrugged, “. . . family.”

          Kanji looked at the woman this time, voice filled with certainty, “You guys don’t got nothin’ to eat, huh?”

          She looked back at him, head rising proudly as her eyes narrowed, “Whether we do or not isn’t any of your concern, I think. Please, take your coins and leave.”

          Kanji stared at her, at all of them, saw pride in their eyes, but exhaustion and hunger too. Ah, damn . . .

          He sighed once. Then, with more resoluteness, he looked at them and said, “Keep it.”

          Surprised little gasps rose up around the table, Selik’s head snapping up to stare at him, bewildered, “What?”

          Kanji scratched at his head, placing his other hand on his hip, “Look, you’re right, okay? I can take care of myself, and I got friends who can help me. Sides, s’not like I really need all this money . . .”

          Well, maybe he needed _some_ of it . . . but he had always been resourceful before. And seeing these people, knowing why the kid had taken those coins at all . . . it did not sit right with him to just . . . _take_ it back, like the people in front of him weren’t starving.

          The girl with the rebar in her hand suddenly snapped, “We don’t need your pity! Just take it and go!”

          Kanji straightened his posture, “It ain’t pity! But I ain’t takin’ money I don’t need when someone else could use it more, ya know?”

          The girl growled, looked like she wanted to argue, when another placed a hand on her shoulder warningly. Gritting her teeth, the girl’s shoulders slumped and she looked away, seething.

          “. . . why?”

          Kanji’s eyes fell to the floor, looking down at Selik. The kid was openly staring at him, suspicious, “Why give it to us? You chased me for it . . .”

          “Yeah, ‘cause I thought you were just some scrawny little thief,” Kanji said, not bothering to soften his words as he crossed his arms, “But I get why ya did it now. Sides, I used to do a lot of bad shit too for my ma, even when she didn’t want me to do it. So, I get it.”

          The kid’s eyes widened, not expecting his answer. But then, a small smile began to grow on his face, arms lowering as he cradled the satchel to his chest, hopeful, “You’ll really give it to us?”

          Kanji felt a smile of his own tweak his lips, “Sure.”

          Behind him, he missed the small smile that played out on Sky’s lips.

          A moment passed. Then, Kanji added a little more seriously, “But you probably shouldn’t pickpocket anymore. Those assholes, whatever you called ‘em, looked like they were ready to skin ya alive, and not everybody would help ya.”

          Selik bowed his head, nodding slightly, when the older woman who had admonished him earlier suddenly straightened, a look of alarm on her face, “What?! Selik, did you steal from one of Briggan’s band?!”

          “I-it was only a few coins!” Selik defended, turning around, “N-nothin’ serious!”

          “Briggan takes anything like that seriously!” the girl with the rebar said, looking fearful, “Selik, that was stupid!”

          “I-I know, I’m sorry!” Selik said, “I just wanted to get coin for us. Neema needed a new blanket . . .”

          “Are you . . . talkin’ about those guys I fought?” Kanji started, not fully understanding what they were on about, “Ya don’t have to worry about ‘em. One’s goin’ to jail, the other . . . well, he can’t bother anyone anymore.”

          “Did anyone else see you?” The older woman asked, urgently, looking at Selik, “Anyone?”

          “I . . . I don’t think so,” Selik said, looking unsure.

          “Yeah, he don’t think so, do ya kid?”

          Kanji and the boy started, at the same time he heard the sound of steel being drawn. Whirling around, he saw that his bodyguard had drawn her sword and was looking down at the street they stood above, to a man who was standing there with his hands on his hips and grin on his face, cracked teeth plain to see.

          Kanji’s own fingers went to his shield, realizing something was amiss immediately. Behinds him, he heard the door creak as the eldest woman came out, grabbing for Selik immediately as she stared down at the man warily.

          The stranger waved his hand, looking amused, “Ah, relax. Ain’t gotta be like that! Just heard what yous were sayin’ is all! Interestin’ little talk.”

          “I know you,” the elder said, voice wavering just a little.

          “Do ya now? Then ya know why I’m here, then?”

          “Please, m’lord, we have no desire to get in you or your people’s way! If it’s coin you want-,”

          “Ah, coins! Always the thing that talks, ain’t it?” the man said jovially, smirking, “And . . . ain’t that what this is all about, huh? What with your little brat stealin’ from our boys. Gettin’ ‘em packed off or _killed._ ”

          “ _No I didn’t!_ ” Selik protested, only to be silenced by the elder woman as she clasped a hand over his mouth. Several other girls began to emerge, taking up space along the raised porch, tense and afraid.

          The man laughed, “Right, right, ya didn’t do _that_ bit, I grant ya. Watched the whole thing, after all. That bit was _you._ ”

          He pointed and Kanji and Sky, and he tensed. He wasn’t going to let himself be cowed though, no matter who this guy was. Sides, just one dude, easy even for him.

          “Ya think I’m scared of you?” Kanji demanded, teeth bared and swinging his shield in to his hands.

          “Well, maybe not _me_ ,” the man raised his arms up, still grinning . . . as more shapes began to separate from the shadows, one by one, until a group of fifteen strong stood around him, brandishing weapons and evil sneers, “But all of us, I’d thinks you an idiot not to be. You an idiot, boy?”

          People in the commons area began to flee at the sight of them, and Kanji realized that this might be more of a problem than he liked to admit. If it was just him and Sky, it wouldn’t be so bad, he’d fought gratuitously outnumbered before. But the girls behind him? The kid? They were in danger here.

          “Now, listen, I’m a nice guy. No need ta be ruinin’ a perfectly good evenin’ on violence, yeah? So, I’ll make ya an offer.”

          Silence dominated for a few moments, and the man took that as a cue to continue, “See, coins, easy enough to replace, yeah? Our boys, though, ooh, those ain’t so much. So, figure we should, aaah,” he twiddled his fingers together for show before spreading them apart, pursing his lips out to them, “Replenish ‘em? So, we’ll take yer coins . . .”

          He then pointed at both Selik and Kanji in turn, eyes glinting malevolently as he smirked, “And we’ll take the two of yous. Fair trade.”

          Cries went up all around Kanji, of dismay and refusal and even violence, and Selik cowered behind the elderly matron’s skirts as she shouted, “No, m’lord, you can’t! He’s only a child! We’ll pay more, if that’s what you want, but please, don’t-!”

          “Ain’t what I’m offerin’, love,” the man interjected sharply, still grinning that wicked grin, “Its either this, or we rough all of yous up and take what we want anyway. So how’s about it?”

          All the while, Kanji felt his anger mounting with every vile word the man spat. Cause how dare some asshole threaten to kidnap a harmless kid? A kid who had just been tryin’ to help his family? His fury sparked deep inside his chest, the kind of anger he felt whenever he fought punks who didn’t know when to quit, when he’d listened to Adachi ruthlessly taunt them throughout his twisted maze, when he watched as Nyverak had attacked the city . . .

          The anger he reserved for the worst sort of scum, the kind Korval had been teaching him to draw out. Only this time, the tingling he felt in his fingers was a new sensation.

          “And you think I’m just gonna let you do that? Huh?!” Kanji all but snarled, glaring furiously at the man, “You want to put your hands on this kid, on anyone here, then you’re gonna have to go through _me!_ And beating up assholes like you is somethin’ I’m _good at!_ ”

          All the while, the tingling in his fingers spread, crawling up his arms, his legs, until his skin felt like it was buzzing. And if his vision was tinting a little red, Kanji didn’t notice.

          The man’s derisive snort and his cronies mocking laughter only inflamed him, “Sure, and we got no problems roughin’ you up. And if ya die bein’ a hero, well, boss’ll be happy either way!”

          “Just _leave!_ ” the girl with the rebar shouted, despite the horrified looks her friends gave her, “We’ll fight you too, you bastard!”

          “Little bit a spirit in you, huh girl? Well, if that’s your feelin’, I won’t stop my boys from havin’ their fun!” the man gestured, and several of the goons crept closer. Something lewd entered the leader’s smile as well, smirking at the fiery spirited girl, “Sides, been a while since we had pretty company like yours! What’dya say boys! Why don’t we show these girls how _fun_ we can be!”

          Kanji knew damn well what they were talkin’ about. Knew, and all that fury under his skin _snapped_.

          “You’re gonna _regret sayin’ that shit in front of me! I’m gonna beat your asses into the pavement, you **FUCKING PRICKS!!**_ ”

          On instinct or impulse, Kanji reached behind him and grabbed the hammer on his back, pulling it in out and, with one deft, fury-driven swing, he slammed it into the bannister in front of him and let loose all that pent up energy inside him out in one furious scream, “ ** _TAKEJI ZAITEN!_** ”

          It didn’t go quite as Kanji expected. No nimbus of blue shimmered around him and no persona rose up behind like it had on the bridge that fateful night, looking for all the world as plain as any other human slamming a hammer into a stony bannister.

          What _did_ happen, however, could be considered just as good.

          Kanji had just enough time to register the single, electric-blue spark of lightning that twisted around the head of his hammer, its crackling sound familiar and comforting, for a second the only thing that happened after his outburst.

          Then, in the blink of an eye, electricity exploded out from where his hammer had struck, fanning out in a wide arc that caught every one of their attackers into an electric web. The ground and air became supercharged, and the men in front of him screamed as unexpectedly powerful voltage crackled through their bodies. It ended only a handful of moments later, but it had done its job, several of the men falling over, twitching where they lay, but still alive.

          Kanji’s legs trembled, and he slumped against the bannister, bracing an arm against it for support but feeling satisfaction well up from the depths of his core. _Hope it stings, fuckers . . ._

          Beside him, Sky wasted no time, vaulting off the edge with unnatural agility and slamming her heels into the man closest to the staircase, bringing him down hard. She rolled forward after, skipping back to her feet in one fluid motion and swinging her blade at the first enemy closest to her. She nailed him across the neck, blood spurting through the air as the man was opened ear to ear, going down with a choked gurgle, and Kanji’s stomach gave an unpleasant lurch at the sight. Two others screamed at her and charged, and she parried both their oncoming blows with ease, like they were no more than irritating gnats.

          Across from them, Kanji saw an archer take aim for the ones on the balcony, and with a surge of urgency, he pushed himself towards them and held his shield up.

          _TWANG!_

          His arm jerked beneath the force of the arrow as it bounced off his shield, craning his head back to shout at the women, “GO! Get inside!”

          He didn’t have to tell ‘em twice. As one, they surged for the door, slamming it closed behind them once they were all through. Good.

          Dropping his shield so he could see, Kanji found that the two Sky had been sparring both lay at her feet, and he shuddered slightly at the amount of red he saw beneath them. Forcing himself to breathe calmly, he instead focused his attention on the ones who still posed a threat.

          There were at least seven more still standing, including the leader, who looked less than thrilled with this turn of events. Bringing a hand to his lips, he pressed two fingers into his mouth and blew a sharp, high whistle.

          Kanji tensed, bracing himself for the worst as he scanned the ground. What was-?

          There’s a sound of something fast flying through the air, a _thunk_ , and suddenly Sky dropped to a knee. Alarmed, Kanji jerked to the staircase, seeing an arrow protruding from her side, black shaft wobbling. At once, the men beside the leader charge forward, bolstered by her weakness.

          She’s back on her feet faster than Kanji would think possible, seeming to ignore the arrow in her side to parry the oncoming blows with dexterous precision. But when she went to take a step back, her leg wobbled, dangerously.

          One took advantage of that, flat mace swinging out and crashing into her shoulder hard. Even from where he stood, Kanji could hear the sound of bone crunching beneath the blow.

          “HEY! Pick on someone your own size! What, afraid of a fair fight!” Kanji shouted, practically leaping down the stairs. There’s still a feeling of fatigue in his body, not completely recovered from that attack he used, but he found he can’t really care through his anger.

          “AAAH!” He shouted, charging at the first enemy he saw. Several backpedaled away from him, he noticed, and he smirked a little when he realized they were still scared of him.

          He swung, feeling a giddy sense of satisfaction when, in his haste, the man he attacked tripped over his own feet to get away. Something hit him across his shield, and he caught his balance just in time as he turned to see another punk with a missing ear lunge at him again, swings going wild. Kanji deflected one, then slammed his shield out again, catching the goon in the face and sending him sprawling.

          Something bright suddenly flashed in his vision, and he turned to see two bright glowing rods of energy flying towards him. On reflex, Kanji brought his shield up, but when the two rays hit, it felt like they just phased right through it for all the good it did him. They hit hard, too, like a pair of heavy hammers were suddenly dropped on his chest, and Kanji’s world spun as he was knocked to the ground.

          “Ugh . . .” he groaned, forcing himself upright.

          His bodyguard was in front of him now, another arrow jutting from her shoulder but putting up a brave fight as she staved off their assailants. Kanji clambered back to his feet, refusing to go down easily, growling.

          He was about to charge back in, when he felt the cold press of a dagger against his neck.

          “Now, that’s enough a that, I think.”

          The man. The fucking leader, damn it, how had he snuck up behind him?!

          Sky stopped, spinning around and leveling her sword his way, but making no move to provoke him. The man smirked at her, “Drop the weapon, love. Probably a bit hard to carry, what with that poison in your veins right now, yeah? I promise, we’ll take _good_ care of it.”

          She stared him down, dark eyes gleaming. Then, her sword clattered to the ground, bloodstained blade leaving dark streaks in the dirt. Immediately, she was swarmed by the remaining men, who grasped her arms and shoulders and forced her to her knees. Around them, the men his lightning had taken out were stirring as well, clambering back to their feet unsteadily and rebolstering the numbers of their attackers. Shit . . .

          Kanji snarled, but the blade pressed harder into his neck, dangerously so.

          “Wouldn’t do that if I was you, boy,” the man said in his ear, “Blade’s poison, ya see? And it’d be a damn shame to waste a recruit who’s got such good potential. Gotta say, I was real surprised with what ya did. Who knew a little brat like you was hidin’ so much power?”

          “Not you. And who the _fuck_ says I wanna work for you?” Kanji growled.

          “We do, a course! And the lovely lady, well, she’s impressive too! Might take her instead of the snot-nosed brat hiding in the whore house over there,” the man said, a sneer in his voice, “Might make the boss happy too. He always likes his girls with a bit a _fire_ in ‘em.”

          Kanji wanted nothing more than to clock this bastard in the face, “Try it, and I’ll punch you so hard you won’t see straight!”

          The man just laughed, “Haha, good! Keep that spirit, it’ll mean ya live longer than ya first week! Alright boys, get these two out of here! And make sure ya get the coins from our audience! Also . . .”

          The man’s voice was dark, “Kill the brat. Won’t do to leave a thief in our streets, will it?”

          Kanji was about to spin around and throw himself bodily at the man, blade or not, _poison_ or not, when a sudden wet _thunk_ behind him startled him out of doing so. The press of the blade vanished, and he turned just in time to see the leader fall heavily to the ground, a black throwing knife sticking out of his temple. Alarmed, he jerked away from the body until he was a good few feet away, staring.

          Holy shit . . .

          Before any of the men can react, two shapes fell upon them, wearing the same dark cloaks as Sky.

          Two screams rang out as the pair of men holding Sky were suddenly and brutally cut down, their bodies falling limp to the floor. The intervening pair then turned to the remaining men, who, after taking one look at the amount of their fallen companions and dead leader, turned tail and fled. A heavy silence settled over the field at their departure, like in the tv when the last shadow had been dealt with and calm returned to the battlefield.

          “KANJI!”  
          He jerked his head to the left, tearing his gaze away from the scene in front of him and seeing his heart soar in relief when he saw the familiar faces of his friends running towards him. He took a stuttering step towards them, that fatigue dragging at him like mud, but he shucked it off in favor of grinning, “Finally! About time you showed up!”

          Senpai reached him first, followed by Yosuke-senpai, Chie-senpai, and Yukiko-Senpai. Rise and Teddie both flagged a little as they got closer, their eyes falling to the bodies littered around the square, and he cringed a little at that. Man, they would find him when things had gone to shit.

          Naoto, he noticed, stood a little ways even behind them, and he couldn’t pin the emotion on her face. Especially when, after seeing him looking her way, she turned her head, like she didn’t want to see him. Or him to see her. Like she’d been doing ever since they’d found out that . . . that . . .

          No, forget that. Just . . . forget it.

Still, her reaction . . . stung.

          Yu-senpai grabbed him by the shoulder, looking concerned, “Are you alright?”

          “Y- . . . yeah. Just roughin’ up some punks, ya know? The usual,” Kanji mumbled, the previous relief of seeing his friends fizzling out beneath the upset taking its place.

          “Jesus, dude, you scared the hell out of us!” Yosuke-senpai said, looking cross.

          “Yeah, for real!” Chie-senpai added on, frowning with her hands on her hips.

          “S-sorry! I didn’t mean to get lost or nothin’!” Kanji defended, abashed. Jeez, you’d think he’d done it on purpose or something, the way they were goin’ on . . .

          “Well, I’m glad you’re okay,” Yukiko-senpai said, looking like she meant it.

          “Seriously, Moronji, don’t scare us like that again,” Rise chided from the back, but it felt short by the waver in her voice. Part of it sounded like it was from relief, but her eyes kept glancing around too, at the scene around them.

          The sound of a door opening drew everybody’s attention, and they looked to see the elderly woman and her group emerge, faces staring in wonder at the mess outside.

          “You did it,” the girl, Shi, said, sounding winded and disbelieving, “You drove them off . . .”

          Selik, who was still standing behind the elderly woman, said, “See, I told you they could do it! They beat up Natter and Crickets, no way any of ‘em could win!”

          The elderly woman did not respond, for something had appeared in her eyes as she looked at all of them, something like realization as she murmured, “No . . . could it truly be . . .?”

          “Who are these people?” Yosuke-senpai asked, eyebrow raised.

          “Uh . . . friends,” Kanji said, not really knowing what else to call them. It was close enough, wasn’t it?

          “Oh, Old Man’s breath!” one of the younger girls suddenly cried out, running down the stairs, “You’re hurt!”

          Kanji lifted an eyebrow at her, not understanding what she was going on about, but she was looking passed him. Confused, he turned to follow, only to stiffen in shock when he saw the source of her concern; Sky was still very much injured, the arrows sticking out of her body, looking painful even from where he stood. He moved towards her, alarmed, “O-oh, crap! Yukiko-senpai, can you fix this?”

          His friend straightened, pursing her lips but a spark of determination appearing in her eyes, “I . . . I can try.”

          But one of their other bodyguards held up a hand, telling them to stop. Then, he turned and held out his hand, a white light beginning to glow from them. At first, nothing seemed to change. Then, as if pushed out by some force, the arrows suddenly fell out, clattering harmlessly to the floor. All at once, it looked as if Sky’s energy suddenly returned, standing straight with no pain or effort whatsoever.

          Sky nodded her thanks to her companion before turning her eyes to Kanji, the question in them loud and clear.

          “M’fine. Don’t worry about me,” he said, and she nodded a little, accepting that.

          “So . . . what the hell happened here?” Chie-senpai asked, looking around. And looking a little sick at that.

          “Yeah . . .” Yosuke-senpai added, voice growing soft and a little troubled as he folded his arms over his chest.

          Kanji sighed, rolling his shoulder back to pop it, “Long story.”

          “. . . it’s my fault.”

          Everyone looked again, finding Selik was now standing at the bannister, looking down, “I stole his gold, and he got into a fight with Briggan’s gang ‘cause of it. Those guys got mad. They were going to hurt all of us . . .”

          “Your friend was very valiant,” the elderly woman said, earnest, looking at Kanji and Sky each, “Both of you were. Thank you for your help.”

          Kanji rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed, but glad that they were alright and appreciative.

          “I’d normally point you to an inn, but, seeing as the closest one to us was destroyed in the battle, perhaps . . . you would like to come inside instead? Away from all of this?” the woman offered, glancing around at the mess, “I know this place is not much, but there is plenty of room, and . . . if you allow it, I would like to use a little of the money to gather some ingredients for food. For dinner.”

          The girls behind him all stood up a little straighter at that, their eyes beginning to sparkle, and damn, how was Kanji ever going to say no to that?

          “Look, I was already goin’ to give ya the coins. So do whatever ya want with it.”

          All their faces brightened, so much so you’d think he’d just told them he was about to whisk them away to some splendid mansion. Quietly, one girl whispered to the elderly woman, who nodded and gestured to Selik. The boy quickly handed the girl the satchel, who then raced off down the road, evidently doing the shopping. Beside him, Chie-senpai lightly punched him in the shoulder, looking approving.

          “Now, would you like to stay for dinner? Or do you have other business to see to?”

          “Stay! Stay! Madam makes the best stew!” Selik cried, and Kanji shifted a little uncomfortably at the almost worshipping look in the kid’s eyes as he looked at him.

          At the mention of stew though, his stomach gave a low, intrusive growl, and he cringed. Damn, he _was_ pretty hungry . . .

          “You still haven’t eaten yet, Kanji-kun?” Yukiko-senpai asked, looking a little concerned.

          “. . . a lot was goin’ on.”

          “Well . . . perhaps we could stay for a little bit, in that case. But we are trying to find something,” Yu-senpai said, looking at woman known as ‘Madam’, “And we don’t have a lot of time.”

          “What are you trying to find exactly? Perhaps we can help,” Madam asked, hands patiently folded in front of her.

          Yu-senpai glanced at everyone, who nodded. Turning back to her, he said, “Something called the ‘Supplicant of Stone’. Do you know what that is?”

          For a second, Kanji was hopeful, that maybe for once someone would know the answer. But at the ring of confused faces that began to appear, that hope faltered. Just like everyone else, he guessed, no one knew what the fuck that meant . . .

          That was when Selik chimed in, “I don’t know about any supplicants, but there’s Old Man Rock.”

          “Old Man Rock?” That was from Naoto, inquisitive and cool and just how she always was. The first time she had spoken since he’d seen her.

          “Yeah. Over there,” the kid pointed at the large obelisk at the center of the commons, still devoid of people, “Everyone says he protects us poor folk! And he even moves!”

          “He moves . . .” Yosuke-senpai said, sounding disbelieving.

          “Well, the rock doesn’t move, but his shadow does! See, come on, I’ll show you!” Selik jumped down from where he was, disturbingly blasé about the bodies scattered around as he trotted over to them. Immediately, he grabbed Kanji’s hand and began to pull him over to the stone, “Come on!”

          “We’ll . . . clean up,” Madam said, and Kanji did _not_ want to know what she meant by that.

          His friends began to trail after him, when Yosuke-senpai’s voice made him look back, “Hey Ted, come on! Ted?”

          Kanji found the bear real fast. The blond was standing still, staring at where the leader had fallen, and where the knife was still sticking rather grotesquely out of his head. Kanji winced. Shit.

          Yosuke-senpai had already walked back, touching the other on the shoulder and saying, “Hey, Ted? You alright?”

          At the sensation of a hand on him, the bear jumped, looking up at Yosuke with a slightly dazed look in his eyes, “Y-Yosuke?”

          “We’re . . . walking over here now, okay? Gonna check out this cool rock. Come on,” Yosuke-senpai said, gently dragging Teddie by the shoulder after him. The bear followed, stilted steps that made it look like he still wasn’t completely back to earth yet. Rise waited for the two, then placed her own had on Teddie’s other shoulder, looking sad as they walked away, even though her own face was still pale.

          A tug on his hand distracted him, and he looked down to see Selik pulling a little more strongly, eager and oblivious to the tension behind him, “It’s really neat, I promise!”

          Kanji spared one last glance at Teddie, feeling bad for the little guy, but a little encouraged when he saw that Yu-senpai was talking to him now. He’d help out better than any of them could, at any rate.

          When at last they did make it to the stone, it felt much bigger up close. The strange warps and wefts in the rock gave it an unnatural look, and Kanji wondered how it got here, or if it even was a real rock at all.

          “See, look!” Selik started pointing at the long shadow the rock cast in the setting sun’s light. And weirdly enough, Kanji could see it; a bowed figure sitting on it’s knee, what looked like arms clasped in front of it like it was praying.

          “Huh,” Kanji said, “Neat.”

          “This is what he looks like when the sun’s setting!” Selik explained, giddy at his audience, “But when the sun rises, he’ll be over there, and he’ll be standing!”

           “Standing?” Naoto echoed, the hand that had been placed under chin lowering as her eyes widened. The gears were turning in her head, he could tell, “Between the dawn and dusk . . .”

          “No _way_ , could this be what we’re looking for?” Chie-senpai started, already moving toward it with purpose in her steps.

          She made it exactly five steps when a shadow passed over their heads and something heavy landed on top of the large obelisk before them, air rushing over them all beneath the beat of powerful wings.       

          An eagle perched upon the tip of the obelisk, a fucking _huge_ bird the likes of which Kanji had never seen. It’s feathers were a dusky sort of gold with an off-white head, its huge, intimidating talons black and hooked to lethal points. It called to them, a trumpeting voice that demanded their attention as it beat it huge wings, feathers ruffling out and making it look even bigger.

          And looking, around it’s leg, Kanji thought he could see a letter tied tightly to it.

          “Whoa . . .” Selik murmured, awed by the great animal.

          It warbled again, tapping it’s beak against it’s leg before looking at them with large, golden eyes. More specifically, it looked at Naoto, as if bidding her to come take it.

          Slowly, the detective inched her way closer, mindful of the great bird’s powerful beak. Kanji watched, hands clenching tight, ready to spring into action at a moment’s notice.

          But the bird did nothing as Naoto got close enough to undo the string keeping the bird’s package tied to it’s leg, taking it back easily and with no problem. Once relieved of it’s burden, the bird cried out again before leaping into the sky, vanishing into the light of the setting sun.

          Naoto was already cracking the seal on the letter, unfolding it as soon as she could, and everyone gathered around her to look it over, Selik going as far as to monkey his way up Kanji’s back to see. He grumbled a bit, but let the brat stay.

          There were only two words on this one, and while Kanji had no idea what it meant, he imagined that it was one step closer in the right direction.

          _Fort Conary._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Man Rock - Old Man Rock (also known as Man in Stone) is a popular folktale amongst the poorer denizens of Arvorod city. The most popular version of the story goes that once, an old nameless beggar lived among the slums of Arvorod and, every day at dusk and dawn, would come to the center of the Serenity's Square and pray, not for himself, but for the other poor who inhabited the city. Each and every day, he'd leave offerings of food and coin he had gathered for others to come share in, until the day he passed. It is said that when he did, his body turned to stone, and his spirit continues to dwell within, forever praying for and protecting those of lesser fortune. And, should you leave coin or food for another to collect, you'll be blessed by the kindly spirit of the Old Man Rock.


	7. Following a Breadcrumb Trail, Pt III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. The last. Of this bread hunt. *falls*
> 
> Enjoy.

          Naoto stared at the words for what must have been the twentieth time that evening in the light of the candle beside her desk, thinking.

          They had spent the remainder of the evening inside Madam’s abode after ensuring Kanji’s safety, sharing bowls of stew around the sparse space of the bottom floor. The women around them ate with relish, for clearly it had been some time since they’d last eaten anything substantial. And little Selik had not been overstating his opinion; Madam was quite the cook. Every vegetable was cooked to perfection, the broth surprisingly thick and not too watery, with little pieces of seasoned meat and crunchy, though mild, peppers that gave the meal both bite and kick. Hearty indeed, and Naoto had found it quite pleasant even though she had already eaten.

          The women were good conversers too, though most of them had . . . attempted to hog Kanji’s attention the whole time they were there rather than talk to the rest of the group. She can’t really fault them, he had saved them (heroically, dashingly, bravely, were the favored appellations), and had even given them his gold. It was a generous action, and one she applauded him for. But the way so many of them had crowded around him despite how uncomfortable he had _clearly_ been had been . . . irritating.

          But one thing that they did come away with that was helpful beyond measure was information on their new clue, and where it was located. As Madam herself had put it, Fort Conary was an old military fort several miles from the city that had been abandoned some time ago. Most didn’t know the exact reasoning for why, but many assumed the ruins left behind were now haunted by the spirts of soldiers who had perished there in the many sieges the fort had withstood.

          “H-haunted?” Chie-senpai had asked, shivering.

          Yosuke-senpai had sighed in resignation, “Of course. Can’t be easy, can it?”

          “But of course it would be,” Yukiko-senpai had said, eyes shining with an excitement Naoto had not quite understood, “After all, violence is the prime reason most spirits remain tied to earth.”

          “Y-Yukiko, stop!”

          “Well . . . they are just rumors. Maybe it’s not actually haunted,” Yu-senpai had stated in an attempt to calm everyone.

          “Whether true or not,” Madam had spoken seriously, “It could still be dangerous. If you still plan to go, be careful.”

          Their guardians had ushered them away after that, eager to get them back to the castle it seemed. After they had pried themselves free from Kanji’s new admirers, that is. And now, sequestered safely back in their room at the castle, Naoto had been plotting out their next course of action.

          They only had one more day after this. They needed to wake up early to set out for the fort, and when they made it to the fort, they’d have to search it. Leaving the relative safety of the city made her slightly nervous (although Kanji’s escapade had certainly proven that nowhere was truly safe), but they needed to see this through. And thankfully, everyone agreed with her.

          Now how to prepare . . .?

          “Hey, Naoto-kun?”

          Naoto looked up from her observations, glancing to where Rise lay. The girl was looking at her, voice soft so as not to rouse the other two, a curious knit between her brow, “Shouldn’t you be getting some sleep?”

          The detective looked away, to the sheet of parchment in her hands, “Yes, I should. I just . . . am thinking how best to prepare for tomorrow. We will be leaving the city, after all.”

          “Yeah . . .” Rise rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling, “Crazy, huh? Going off on our own adventure . . .”

          “You sound troubled by that,” Naoto observed, glancing her way with a raised eyebrow.

          “I . . . am. A little. I mean, once all this sort of stuff would have been . . . incredible. It . . . _was_ incredible, in a way. I mean, we had our own adventures in the past, sure, but _this_ stuff, its . . . its _magical_. The kind of things you read about in fairytales! And now, suddenly, we’re in one! But . . .” Rise trailed off, biting her lip.

          Naoto already knew why, “But it’s frightening, isn’t it? Because the fairytales often leave out the darker parts of their stories.”

          “Yeah . . . fighting shadows, you know, those were monsters. They were dangerous, but . . . they weren’t, you know, _alive_ like we are, or the way Teddie is. They can’t . . . think or feel the way we do,” Rise was speaking in halting tones, like she was having trouble organizing her thoughts, “And today, when we found Kanji, he was surrounded by . . . _people_. Like you and me. And they were _dead._ ”

          The girl’s voice shook a little, dipping to a solemn whisper, “And we’re gonna see more of that out there, if we leave. That’s what scares me. And . . . I don’t know if I or . . . or any one of us is really _ready_ for that. I mean, did you see Teddie? Poor guy looked ready to pass out. _I_ was ready to pass out! And it’s just . . .” whatever Rise had been about to say vanished behind a deep, weary sigh, bringing an arm up to her face and hiding her eyes behind the crook of her elbow.

          Her fears were understandable ones. Ones Naoto hadn’t really shed off herself yet, either. When they had found Kanji, surrounded by all those bodies, it had been hard even for her to distance her feelings from the situation like she’d been trained to do. She’d worked on cases involving murder, of course, and they always required she keep a level head. But the number, the methods, knowing that in this world it was _normal_. . . something about that simple truth disturbed her.

          And being the cause of such carnage? It was . . . hard to think about.

          “. . . I don’t think there is any way to really _be_ ready, Rise,” Naoto admitted slowly, not wanting to scare Rise but not wanting to lie to her either, “It’s . . . going to be difficult. But if we want to make a difference, we have to try.”

          “I know,” Rise replied, nodding and lowering her arm, “It’s just hard. And my stomach ties up in knots thinking about it. Makes sleeping a little hard. I’m honestly jealous of Chie-senpai and Yukiko-senpai right now.”

          The girl then looked at her, a ghost of smile on her face, “Remember when we had normal things to worry about?”

          “Catching criminals as part of the job and performing in front of millions of adoring fans?” Naoto asked her, lips tweaking up into a smile.

          Rise rolled her eyes, a huff of a laugh escaping her, “You know what I mean!”

          Naoto chuckled just a little, “Yes, I know. While maybe they weren’t easy, there was certainly something comforting in our occupations . . . normalcy, I guess you could say. We both knew what to expect, most of the time.”

          “Yeah . . .” Rise blinked, shifting a little, a more contrite look crossing her face, “Hey, Naoto?”

          “Yes?”

          “Do you think . . . we’ll be okay?”

          It’s a vulnerable question. One Rise wouldn’t dare ask in front of everybody just so they wouldn’t have to worry, to keep up a front of cheer for everyone else. And she was only asking now because it was just Naoto listening, and Naoto wasn’t the sort of person who would lie.

          And the answer, well . . . Naoto honestly wasn’t sure. Like with the case of the tv, anything could happen. But . . .

          “We’ve survived against odds most would consider impossible before. Together. I prefer to believe that we can do it again,” Naoto replied, sincere, “We’ve made it this far already, haven’t we?”

          Rise stared at her, as if gauging her sincerity, before finally nodding, “Yeah. Yeah, we have. Even when it wasn’t easy. We’ll just . . . have to keep going together.”

          “Indeed.”

          That was when a knock sounded on their door, and both Naoto and Rise looked at it, puzzled.

          “Who’s-?” Rise started, only to freeze when the door opened.

          A lantern came swinging inside, washing the room in light and revealing the familiarly cloaked figure of the protector Kanji had taken to calling Sky. Behind her, another person stood, a man in robes with spectacles on his face.

          “Whazzat?” Chie-senpai started, rousing.

          “Hm?” Yukiko-senpai hummed, not completely realizing what was happening.

          The spectacled man took a step forward, speaking plainly, although none understood what he said because none were wearing the runes any longer. Everyone shared confused glances, when Sky gestured to her throat suddenly, and the man gave a soft ‘ah’ of understanding. He waved a hand in front of him, a tiny trail of light following his fingers which he then tapped to his throat.

          Clearing it once, he spoke again, “Good evening. I am sorry to disturb your rest tonight, but Queen Edda demands your presence. Post-haste.”

*~*~*~*~*

          It wasn’t long before everyone was standing before the doors of the Queen’s throne room, haphazardly dressed, tired, and _very_ confused. The chancellor who’d come to retrieve them, as they came to discover, gave no information aside from the fact that the queen desired to speak with them, and that they needed to dress, before leading off with their retinue of protectors following them.

          “What do you think is going on?” Chie-senpai whispered to her friends, staring at the door.

          “No idea,” Yosuke-senpai said, frowning, one hand resting against his thigh and tapping his fingers against his leg in thought, “But, I mean, the _queen’s_ calling us. It must be something serious.”

          “We’ll see,” Yu-senpai said, remaining composed despite the rings around his eyes, “It can’t be long now.”

          And indeed it wasn’t, because no sooner had he finished speaking did the doors open and they were ushered inside.

          The throne room wasn’t as opulent as Naoto would have expected, but it was still splendid. Marble pillars ran the length of the hall, to the raised dais at end where the queen’s throne sat beneath a canopy of blue and silver silks. The throne the queen sat upon was comprised of varnished ashen wood, with the emblem of the kingdom carved into the very top for all to see. There was a second throne beside her, though it sat empty, which at first Naoto assumed was for the Queen’s potential king. But, when she saw the dragon’s head carved on the crest of throne’s back, she thought that maybe . . . the original occupant was simply no longer there . . .

          The queen herself looked drawn, her exhaustion only held in check by her dignity and need to remain in control. Still, she carried herself upright as they approached, nodding once to Divistan and his companions as they strode to the dais to stand by her side. She and her friends remained below, knowing that climbing up themselves wouldn’t be in good taste.

          For a moment, Queen Edda simply observed with a stern eye, and Naoto couldn’t help but feel that they were about to be scolded for something.

          A guess that came true when the queen at last spoke, “So . . . my handmaids have informed me you went out into the city today.”

          Naoto drew her lips into a thin line but allowed nothing else to cross her face, even as the rest of her companions winced openly. Ah, they would inform the queen of their escapade . . .

          “Normally, I would not consider this a worry. You are near-grown, and I am aware of your exploits the night Nyverak attacked the city, so I know you are not helpless,” Edda continued, leaning forward in her seat, “However, your reason for doing so is what concerns me. Tell me, do you even know who it is that has sent you this letter? What their reasons are?”

          Everyone shared a glance, a little unsure how to proceed with this situation. Yes, they had thought about the possibility of a trick, but the chance to make a difference had been too good to pass up. How to make the queen understand, though?

          “We . . . knew there was a risk,” Yu-senpai said, taking the lead and a step forward, “But we believed the opportunity to do more was worth it.”

          “So, you seek to travel. Aid the Champions in your own way,” Queen Edda stated, brow furrowing severely, “And didn’t take into consideration that perhaps whoever started this game might have played upon those feelings for their own benefit? Use you to potentially hurt their cause? _Our_ cause?”

          Everyone winced.

          “I understand action. I myself despise this uncertainty shrouding our enemies,” the queen continued, sitting up and placing an elbow along the girdled arm of her throne, “But surely you must realize that, while _you_ are nowhere near as powerful a threat, in a game of deceit and subornment you could be used against the Champions to gain leverage over them because they _care_ about you. And a clever enemy would not ignore that type of advantage.”

          Self-conscious stares began to be tossed around, everyone shuffling and mumbling in soft, though tentative, agreement.

          “With respect, Your Majesty,” Naoto intervened, coming forward as well, “We know this world is dangerous and that that is a possibility. But that’s what taking action means. And if this individual truly wanted to capture or harm us, they could have done so in the city.”

          “They could have,” Queen Edda conceded, nodding her head to Naoto, “Or, they could have waited until you were outside its walls where none could intervene, as this most recent acquisition of yours seemed to imply.”

          Naoto grimaced. Just how much had their ‘guardians’ told her?

          “It was Queen Ida who delivered us the first letter,” Yu-senpai suddenly said, speaking out, “Should we have reason to doubt her?”

          “Queen Ida?” Edda echoed, eyes widening just slightly, “Hm . . .”

          “Allow me to see these letters,” The queen suddenly commanded.

          Another round of unsure looks, then Naoto and Yu-senpai came forward, holding out the letters they had received to her. The queen took them both and looked them over, frowning, and several minutes passed as she gave each one a thorough look-over.

          “This is enchanted ink,” the queen said suddenly, running a thumb over the written words as her other hand rested against her chin in thought, “Too much of an expense for a simple vagrant, I grant you.”

          “Enchanted?” Naoto asked, her friends wondering voices rising up behind her.

          “Indeed,” the woman replied, looking at her, “The sort that allows any to read it. To the eyes of the reader, the ink takes the form of whatever language they know best.”

          Ah. So . . . that was how she and her friends had been able understand. She had wondered, but with this world’s nature being what it was, the most obvious conclusion would be magic.

          “And this handwriting . . .” the queen continued, eyes thoughtful, “Who delivered this to you? The second one.”

          “Ah . . .” Naoto faltered for a second, reminding herself that what would be absurd in her world was more normal here, “It was . . . an eagle.”

          “An eagle?” that seemed to catch the queen’s interest.

          Naoto nodded, “Yes. A golden eagle. This letter was tied to its leg.”

          “Fuckin’ _huge_ . . .” she heard Kanji mumble, and several others agreed with him.

          Queen Edda leaned back in her seat, fingers tapping against the end of the armrest, jaw moving as if she were grinding her teeth in agitation. Then, she leaned her head back and sighed slowly, “Of course. Far be it from him to inform me of his actions within my own kingdom . . .”

          Naoto glanced back at her friends, who only could give her clueless shrugs in return. The queen . . . was she familiar with their mysterious messenger?

          Beside the queen, Divistan suddenly stepped forward and extended a hand to Edda, palm up and open. The queen glanced at it with a slightly mystified expression, eyebrow up, before pressing her own palm to his, seeming to listen to something Naoto couldn’t hear.

          “I see . . .” Queen Edda eventually mumbled, drawing her hand back. With another world-weary sigh, the woman suddenly rose to her feet, and Naoto and Yu-senpai respectfully stepped back.

          The queen observed them all, asking only two questions that cut right to the heart of this issue, “How dedicated are you to this cause? How much danger are you willing to put yourselves in for a world that is not even yours?”

          It was a question they’d all considered.

          And Yu-senpai, ever tactful but sometimes veering off in ways even Naoto couldn’t expect, put it the most ‘eloquently’, “Dedicated enough to disobey the rules of a queen, Your Majesty.”

          The queen huffed, a sound the verged dangerously close to laughter even as she fought to school her expression back to neutrality, “Well, you certainly are brazen, but that much is true. However, I will urge you not to make such impertinence habit, with me or any monarch of fair standing. Lest you become familiar with our ‘punishable offenses’.”

          Yu-senpai coughed a little, now looking a little nervous, “Ah, y-yes, of course Your Majesty.”

          Queen Edda cast her handmaids a quick look, then turned her attention back to them, folding her hands promptly behind her back as she continued, “I see you are committed to this, and I am not the sort of queen to infringe upon the independence of my subjects. And, seeing as how several of my contemporaries have already enabled you, it seems it’s been taken out of my hands. If it is your will to carry on your own journey, then it so be it.”

          Naoto’s eyes widened as her friends behind her began to whisper among themselves, equal parts stunned, relieved, and strangely elated, “Truly, Your Majesty?”

          Queen Edda held up a hand, and the group fell quiet, “However, one thing I will require is this; whatever it is you may do, do _not_ seek out your counterparts. Their journey is too important for distractions, no matter how true your intent might be,” the queen ran a hand over her chin, brow furrowing in a way that almost resembled a cringe, muttering more to herself than to them, “And, hopefully, he will have the sense to make it so . . .”

          Naoto shared a look with Yu-senpai, puzzlement clear on his face. But he turned back quickly, nodding, “Very well, Your Majesty. I think we can do that.”

          Naoto is sure as the grass is green that Yu-senpai was lying through his teeth.

          “And-,” the queen continued, “My handmaids shall accompany you. This is not up for negotiation.”

          Several people shifted a little where they stood, and Naoto herself felt a little uncomfortable at the thought. She . . . liked their guardians as well as she could despite never having had a direct conversation with one. But she’d . . . sort of been looking forward to the freedom of not being watched all the time. But she had to understand the queen’s reasoning, as well; how bad would that incident in Serenity’s Square have gone had Sky not been present with Kanji?

          “Are you sure?” Yu-senpai asked, glancing at Divistan, “I was under the assumption that they were _your_ personal handmaids.”

          “They are, but they are still free people, and as it stands, I agree with them,” at the ring of questioning faces, the queen smiled slightly, “This was their request to go with you.  I have granted it. Now, I believe that is all that needs to be said.”

          With a wave of her hand, the queen dismissed them “Return to your chambers, for come the morning you must prepare. I expect you do not have long before your chance departs.”

          Naoto and Yu-senpai nodded, their leader replying, “Of course. Thank you, Your Majesty, for understanding.”

          Queen Edda nodded, but her tone became grave, departing on them one last declaration, “Perhaps you thank me now, but you may not in the future. Troubled times are coming, and with trouble comes unrest. Be careful out there, children. And may Irun and the Seven Lights go with you, wherever your journey leads.”

*~*~*~*~*

          The early morning passed in a blur Naoto honestly had trouble recalling in full clarity. Packing had been almost surreal, like bagging for a simple camping trip but knowing it was so much more than that. The armor on her body and the crossbow at her side made sure she was aware of that.

          As well as the newer gifts given to them by the queen herself, to help them on their journey. Given as both a practicality, and as a thank you.

_“While the Champions fought valiantly, you were the ones who brought Nyverak low. You saved my city a great grief, and avenged a dear friend of mine as well. That should not go unrewarded.”_

          It had been a set of new weapons, just like their own, but of _significantly_ finer make, as only a royal warrior queen would wield. Her own was a crossbow, strong yew polished so smooth you couldn’t even feel the wood grain beneath your finger. The handle had an elegant curve along the body, with black runes carved along the sides as well as within the interior of the arms. Ivory was shod along the tips and ingrained into the wood at the end, giving it a perfect weight and balance that felt right in her hands. On top of the weapon at the tail end of body, the symbol of Arvorod had been stamped as well, marking its origin for all to see. And if that wasn’t good enough already, the queen had gone one step further and had each and every one of them enchanted.

           A magical weapon of her very own. While outside she kept it just an enthusiastic smile, inside she felt very much like a giddy child, enough so it almost made her forget what they were about to embark upon.

          The last thing they received, which Naoto found incredibly useful and practical, was their very own Bag of Holding. It apparently was ‘small’ by the standards of what the Champions had, but with all the tools and food and supplies they’d already managed to pack inside it, Naoto couldn’t even imagine what ‘big’ looked like.

          And then they were set.

          And they left the castle.

          And they travelled through the city gates.

          And now, here they were, on a well-trod road together, walking as if in a dazed dream.

          Naoto continuously found herself glancing warily at her surroundings, time having taught her that literally _anything_ could happen at the drop of a hat. But even though she remained braced, she couldn’t help but admire the beauty of the world around her still.

           The road to Fort Conary was old and not often used, little more than a dirt trail with old cobblestone protrusions half buried beneath the earth. But wildlife had grown over it rapidly, with greenery all around them. The wilds here were less tamed than they were closer to the city, and more than once, she saw squirrels, birds and even several deer frit about in the underbrush, most fleeing as soon as they caught sight of their little group.

           The Fort itself was still a little way ahead, and Naoto could only imagine that most of it was as overrun as the road was. A perfect ruin, someone of a more literary mind might say.

           “So . . .” Yukiko-senpai spoke up, eyes on the road ahead of her and filled with curiosity, “What do you think we’ll find at the fort?”

           “Well, the queen told us that most of the time the place is abandoned,” Yu-senpai said, hiking up the black sheathe that carried his new sword.

           “And, that priests dedicated to their god of the dead regularly come out here to consecrate the land, so there are no hauntings,” Naoto added in, privately _very_ glad that that was the case.

           Nearby, she could hear Chie-senpai give another small sigh of relief.

           “But who knows how long ago that was. And even if there aren’t any ghosts, animals are probably all over it,” Yosuke-senpai said, idly fiddling with one of the new daggers he had been given. In shape, they resembled his old kunai more, although the blade was nowhere near as thick. The silvery metal that made up the blade glinted brightly in the mid-morning light, catching on the etched runes that ran down the center all the way to the hilt.

           “So, what, you sayin’ we’re fightin’ dogs or some shit?” Kanji asked, arms crossed. His expression pinched, frowning, “Cause I don’t wanna do that.”

           “Who knows,” Rise said softly, shrugging, “I guess we’ll see when we get there.”

            There’s a few moments of silence, when a soft voice inquired, “. . . there won’t be any people, right?”

            Naoto turned her eyes to Teddie, who had been unusually quiet all morning. Where normally on a trip like this he would be bouncing around in his usual hyperactive way, today found his shoulders hunched in and his face downcast instead, filled with a nervousness that didn’t settle well on him. She . . . really could not fault Teddie for being more withdrawn than normal. Even if it was just the aftermath, yesterday had been hard on him.

            Yu-senpai had turned to him as well, his lips pursing very faintly, “Hopefully, no. Like Queen Edda said, most of the time the place is abandoned. Knights drive out any squatters or bandits, and they check just to make sure, too.”

           “Don’t worry so much about it, okay?” Yosuke-senpai added, putting a smile on, even though Naoto knew it was only for show, “There’s probably gonna be nothing at the ruins, anyway. We’ll just breeze in, find whoever it is that sent us the letter, and we’ll go from there!”

           It was the optimistic ideal end for this little adventure, to be sure. One that Naoto honestly hoped for. But either Yosuke-senpai didn’t deliver as well as he had wanted or, even more troubling, Teddie simply didn’t believe their words as readily anymore, because the bear didn’t appear bolstered by the other’s encouragement even slightly.

           The smile Yosuke-senpai had put on faltered a little, shrinking. He patted a hand against the blond’s shoulder, sounding a little more serious this time, “We’ll be fine, Ted. Promise.”

           Chie-senpai jumped in then, pumping her arms up in an effort to cheer up their sullen companion, “Y-yeah! We don’t have to worry about any ghosts, and if there are any animals, we can just chase ‘em off, easy!”

           “Just like chasing shadows!” Yukiko-senpai put in, pressing her hands together.

           “Erm, maybe not quite like that, Yukiko . . .”

           “Either way, it’ll be fine,” Rise added, pushing down her own fears to put on a smile, “You’ll see.”

            Naoto said nothing. There was nothing she could say that would be honest or encouraging, no matter how much she wanted to alleviate Teddie’s fears. And she wasn’t sure if pretending it would be fine was the right way to go about it, either. Too much had already gone wrong for any of them to believe that, even their shadow friend.

            And, apparently, someone else agreed with her. Although, unlike Naoto, he was much more inclined to voice it, “Would you guys just knock it off.”

            Every head snapped to Kanji, surprise lighting up every face. The boy had stopped walking, still turned away from everyone, but Naoto could see his fist clenched and shaking as he spoke, voice rough, “Quit actin’ like this is normal. It’s not! This ain’t like the tv, or anythin’ we did before!”

            He turned to face them, angry, “Stop actin’ like this shit ain’t botherin’ any of you! Shit sucks here, okay? People keep gettin’ hurt, or _killed_ , but if we wanna do somethin’, we gotta put up with it. And then we might be the ones who gotta do it!”

           Several turned away, and Naoto could see in their frowning lips and lidded eyes the true depth of their uneasiness. How much they _didn’t_ want to think about it.

           “Kanji, stop . . .” Rise started, looking at Teddie with worried eyes.

           Kanji’s lips tightened into a thin, unrepentant line, lifting his chin up defiantly, “No! This is gonna affect all of us whether we like it or not, so why are we dancin’ circles around it? And Ted’s not stupid, so stop treatin’ him like he is!”

            Before his outburst could reach a crescendo, however, Sky reached out and placed a pacifying hand on his shoulder. Startled, the boy looked at her, then at her hand, as if something was passing between the two Naoto couldn’t understand. She couldn’t really pinpoint the feeling that arose within her, but she didn’t have much chance to contemplate it when Kanji’s shoulders suddenly sagged and he let loose a deep sigh, grumbling, “Sorry. It’s just . . . we can’t just pretend this is just some trip inside the tv, ya know? It’s too . . . real now. Yesterday was too real . . .”

            Everyone had stopped walking by that point, a sullen cloud descending. A rustling of feathers over her head told her a bird had taken off, perhaps as discomfited by the sudden silence as they were. As she was.

           “. . . you’re right.”

            Everyone looked up as Yu-senpai spoke, instinctive impulse by this point to listen to their leader. The silver-haired teen was facing everyone, and though his shoulders were set and his head was lifted in a show of strength, his eyes were melancholy and sad, “We can’t pretend that what happened yesterday can’t happen again. But . . . there’s too much riding on this to quit. That’s why any of us are out here, because we want to make a difference. We want to find answers. We can’t do that at the castle. And I . . . no matter what comes, I don’t plan on letting anything hurt any of you. Even if it means . . . having to make hard choices.”

           As he spoke, Yu-senpai ran one hand along the edge of his opposite palm, a strange habit he’d developed ever since the battle in the city, as if he were wiping something away.

           Naoto’s own eyes narrowed just a little, hearing his words and knowing he meant them. Idly, her fingers came up and brushed the satchel tied to her belt that held her bolts, knowing what their darker purpose was, and knowing she could not- _would_ not-hold back if need be.

         “. . . yeah,” Yosuke-senpai agreed solemnly, Yu-senpai’s proclamation striking a chord for him it seemed, “It sucks, thinking about it, but . . . I’m with you, partner. And I mean that. I’m not going to let anything happen to us out here.”

         “Nor I,” Naoto added herself, speaking out of the first time, “We all knew what we signed up for when we took up this riddle’s offer. It would be naïve to think we can avoid confrontation entirely.”

          Chie-senpai shook herself like she was bristling, before resolutely slamming a fist into her hand, declaring, “Well don’t leave me out! Nobody’s gonna get past me, ghosts or not!”

          Yukiko-senpai nodded, a little more demure, but firm all the same, “You can count on me. I want to hope that it won’t come to anything drastic, but if the worst happens, I won’t back down.”

          Rise shifted a little where she stood, still looking uncomfortable, “I’ll do my best . . . its just a little scary, you know?”

          “Course its scary,” Kanji put in, crossing his arms, “But what else can we do if we don’t wanna sit around on our asses?”

          “I know that!” Rise said.

          Naoto watched keenly, as she always did. Everyone seemed in a slightly better mood, even though the overall atmosphere was still morose. Unsurprising, given what they were talking about. And while they could all certainly _say_ they were ready, you didn’t need to be a world class detective to see the uncertainty and unease on everyone’s faces, the thought and very real possibility of having to put those words into actions.

          And there was only one of them who had their heart out enough on their sleeve to admit that, “I wanna help too . . .”

          Teddie had clasped his hands together tightly, wringing them as he spoke, looking down as if he was ashamed to meet anyone in the eyes, “I do! I want to protect everybody too! But I . . . I-I don’t know if I can . . . if I can . . .”

          “And that’s fine.”

          Yu-senpai’s words surprised her, and she turned to follow him as he came up to stand in front of the bear. He placed a hand on the other’s shoulder understandingly as he continued, “Remember, we can use our persona abilities better than we could before now. And you used to do a great job of making sure we stayed on our feet and giving us boosts when we needed it. You can focus on that. Just like how Rise can watch out for us like she used to.”

          Rise started a little at the sound of her name, but soon fell back into a slightly relieved smile when she fully took in what Yu-senpai just said.

          Teddie, for his part, looked a little stunned at first. Then, a spark of determination entered his eyes, and he stood up a little straighter, saluting just like the overly flamboyant type of person he was, “O-okay! I-I can do that! I can do that for sure!”

          He’s still plainly nervous. Still a little uneasy. But it wasn’t like before, and that’s the change she’d been hoping for. And it made sense, to have someone focus on keeping them up and running in a fight. Yu-senpai had always been very good at delegating tasks that made the best use of everyone’s abilities without thrusting them into situations that would make them unhappy.

          “Is everyone ready to go?” Yu-senpai asked as he removed his hand, turning to the others.

          Everyone agreed in their own unique way, and soon they were back on the road again. They’re all still a little subdued, but chatter began to become a little more common, just like in the tv, and Naoto found she could relax a little more at the normality of the situation.

          It was some time still before they reached the fort proper, and when they did, its about as ruined as she can imagine a ruin to be. One half of the complex has completely fallen in, nothing but rubble by this point, while the other half is barely standing together. Ivy overran the walls and broken windows, the single gate still standing tilted dangerously forward, ready to fall at a moment’s notice. There’s a single bastion standing, and with the trees still mostly gone from this area, the sunlight streaming down reveals nothing within. As far as she can tell, the place looked truly abandoned.

          “So, where should we start? I don’t know about you, but this thing looks pretty unstable,” Yosuke-senpai commented, eyeing the building warily.

          “Yeah, it’d be dangerous to explore inside,” Yukiko-senpai agreed, nodding.

          “We can start with the perimeter,” Yu-senpai said, already gauging how best to go about this, “Then work our way in, slowly. Don’t split up too far, though, we don’t want anyone getting separated.”

          Everyone nodded, and were about to do what he said, when a darkness suddenly passed over Naoto’s head. Eyes shooting up to the sky, she gasped when she saw the familiar shape of the great eagle that had brought them the letter in Serenity’s Square, great wings carrying it high. It landed on the cracked parapets of the wall, wings flaring out to steady itself as it watched them, giving only a single cry that echoed within the empty stone.

          Naoto’s eyes narrowed, a familiar gut feeling of suspicion rising up within in her. Why had it . . .?

          Something small glinted in the corner of her eye, and she sharply turned her head just in time to see a tiny flask hit the dirt beside Divistan and his two companions, who had taken up watch behind them. Before any of them could move, the flask suddenly _exploded_ , green tendrils unfurling out and expanding in size at an unnatural speed as they wound around their guardians legs and torsos, binding them to the spot.

          “Holy-!” Youke-senpai started, startled.

          “Heads up!” Yu-senpai shouted, and all eyes turned to the sky.

          A shape dropped down from the wall the eagle perched on, landing with a deceptively gentle grace for the height which they fell. A long, navy cloak hung over a frame that appeared more masculine in nature, the edges stitched with gold, but she could see the glint of chainmail beneath, as well as the edge of a sheathed weapon. The person wore a hood as well, obscuring their face in shadow that seemed unnaturally dark with the light, so dark she couldn’t make any sort of feature out at all. The stranger took one glance at them, then grabbed at the weapon by their side, drawing forth a long silver blade that was broad at the hilt and tapered into a thin point, bearing an enchanted glow. They snapped their free hand out as well, and a long metal bar that ran up their opposite forearm suddenly snapped open and fanned out like a pair of wings, connecting again to form a circular bronze shield with a starburst symbol emblazoned on the front.

          Naoto had drawn her own crossbow, already loading a bolt as her friends pulled out all of their own weapons, but before anyone could react, the person brought a hand up, and in their slightly curled fingers, Naoto could see a shimmering glimmer of blue. Then, within the span of a second, the man slammed the light down into the ground and the field was suddenly awash with a thin layer of ice. A blast of intense cold blew past, and Naoto had to fight to keep her balance as the dirt beneath her feet suddenly grew slick, nearly fumbling the bolt she had and sending it scattering. Several of her friends _did_ trip, including Teddie, Kanji, and Yukiko-senpai, not expecting the sudden change.

          Then, as if the ice weren’t even there, the person suddenly lunged forward, going straight for Yu-senpai.

          Their leader dodged the first strike easily, but the stranger kept on the attack, forcing the boy to block their blows. Metal striking metal rang over the field, and they moved so close together that even when Naoto took aim, she was hesitant to fire for fear of hitting Yu-senpai instead.

          “YU!” Yosuke-senpai is the first to react, daggers out as he ran to the stranger’s right, expertly keeping his balance and aiming to strike at his exposed side.

          But the stranger was fast. Turning on a dime, the stranger caught Yu-senpai’s unprotected ankle with their boot and wrenched the boy’s feet out from under him, just as they brought their shield up to defend against Yosuke-senpai’s strikes.  Yosuke-senpai’s daggers glanced away, sending sparks skittering over the ground. All at once, the stranger’s shield retracted as they lashed out with their foot, heel slamming into Yosuke-senpai’s sternum and sending him crashing back with a cry.

          Chie-senpai was running forward as well, eyes intent on her target, when there’s a screech, and suddenly the girl’s attack was halted as the great eagle from before suddenly swooped down and latched it’s talons into her arm, drawing a pained cry from her as she struggled to swat the animal away ,”Ow, ow, OW, GET OFF!”

          In the corner of her eye, she could see Rise struggling to saw her sword through the bindings of their guardians, a smart move. But one that may not pan out in time, with the way things were going.

          The stranger had backed up just so, and Naoto took a chance, shooting at them. The bolt sailed true, striking the enemy in the chest with a strong _thunk!_

          But it didn’t seem to affect the stranger whatsoever. They merely reached up and yanked the offending bolt out like it were nothing, tossing it over their shoulder in a display of arrogance. Naoto grit her teeth, anger bubbling but refusing to let it sway her as she reloaded another bolt.

          Yu-senpai and Yosuke-senpai were already back on their feet, ready for another round despite the bruises they no doubt had sustained, just as the eagle soared up into the sky again, leaving a scratched-up Chie-senpai behind, blood dripping from her mangled arms.

          Until, a sudden glow surrounded her and the other two, a warmth that trailed over their injuries and soothed them away. All their faces were filled with surprise, shocked, but Naoto was already turning her head to Yukiko-senpai, who’s fan was raised and her brow was steepled in deep concentration, sweat gathering along her forehead. The girl gave a sudden gasp, catching herself before she fell, bracing a hand against her knee as she her power cut out. But her eyes still held a deep determination as she gathered herself up again, snapping the fan out and ready to fight.

          Right . . . their personas were still with them.

          Beside Yukiko-senpai, Teddie seemed to take inspiration, folding his own hands together in an attempt to draw something out too. But the stranger seemed to have had enough with waiting. In a blink, they pulled something off the belt beneath their cloak and threw it out, a glass orb that glittered brightly in the light, before suddenly, Naoto’s vision was filled with a white light that burrowed painfully into her eyes.

          Several cries rose up around her, and she struggled to blink away the sudden tears that had welled up in her eyes, focusing desperately on figuring out where the stranger had gone. Where were they?!

          Then, static rose up in the back of her head, and a voice rose up with it, _Its okay, you guys. I-I think I can help here._

          _Rise!_ She thought, elated. But, where normally in a link like this she could hear the distant trill of her friend’s voices, there was only her own. Perhaps, for now, it was only one way.

          _I can feel where you guys are!_ She said, voice filled with determination, _Kanji, I think he’s next to you! To your left!_

          There’s a roar, followed by the sound of a forceful _thud_ and a cry of surprised pain. Naoto pointed her crossbow in that direction, but refrained from actually firing, listening to the scuffle of boots over frosted ground. Another seemed to join it several seconds later, a confusing chorus of a battle that she can’t see.

          _Naoto-kun, he’s in front of you! Try-AH!_ All at once, the static cut out completely, along with Rise’s voice. She heard the sound of beating wings and a sharp, angry shriek, and Naoto knew what had happened.

          That bird knew Rise was coordinating? _How?_

          All of a sudden, Naoto’s vision abruptly cleared, the pain that had assaulted her eyes vanishing like the mist. At first, she looked to Yukiko-senpai, but it became clear that she was still blinded. But Yu-senpai and Kanji-senpai looked as if they were fine as well, attacking the stranger as if they weren’t blinded at all.

          She saw her answer a mere moment later, when she looked at Teddie. The bear’s eyes were closed in concentration, hands out and open as he summoned forth another cleansing spell, this time focused on Yosuke-senpai. But as the sparkling magic of what she could only assume was a changed version of amrita settled on the boy to cure him, she could see that the blond’s arms were shaking hard, and his breathing was coming far shallower than it should, wobbling on his feet. How much was he pushing himself?

          Yu-senpai noticed as well, even as he slashed at the stranger with a particularly viscous sideswipe, yelling, “Teddie, that’s enough!”

          The bear stopped at his Sensei’s command, but it might have been more from sheer exhaustion than an actual effort to follow orders, because he simply dropped onto his back right then and there, panting and practically out.

          But he was out of harm’s way for now, so Naoto focused on the battle.

          Kanji, Yosuke-senpai, and Yu-senpai had ganged up on the stranger, not giving them a chance to counter beneath the hail of her friends’ attacks, attacks that, gradually, were doing _damage_. Rise was getting back to her feet as well, cheek bearing three wicked cuts along the skin, but determined all the same.

          Then, the stranger suddenly thrust a hand out, and the ground beneath the three assaulting them suddenly burst as several thorny vines erupted from the earth, lassoing themselves to the boys and dragging them back. A fetid green light oozed from the bark, and she noticed all three waver, faces growing pale and sick as their legs shook to keep them upright.

          “Fuck, what the hell is this?!” she heard Yosuke-senpai groan, struggling to stand.

          “Damn it!” Kanji shouted, furiously struggling to tear the vines away despite the myriad of cuts he was receiving for his efforts.

          She took aim again, ready to shoot, and-!

          “DAMN YOU!”

          Chie-senpai came blitzing forward, her eyes still closed and streaming, but she launched herself at the stranger regardless. She was using the staff the queen had bequeathed to her, a solid, heavy thing made of smooth oak with the ends shod in ebony, set with cuts of crystal. She swung again and again, uncaring for the fact she was blind, and putting up quite a good fight regardless. But she was still blind, and the stranger unnaturally skilled, and they parried her blows with ease. Another swing, and the stranger caught it with their hand, spinning around and forcing Chie-senpai to go with it, leaving her back exposed to the stranger. With one, deft strike, the side of their hand came down on the back of Chie-senpai’s head, and she went down.

          “Chie!” Yukiko-senpai cried, before throwing her fan with rage. The spinning projectile bounced off the stranger’s sword wrist, knocking the weapon loose, and Naoto saw her opportunity laid out before her. If hitting the body didn’t work, then-!

          There’s a stirring in her soul then, something that’s familiar even here, as if another presence was guiding her arm. A light glimmered over the bolt set in her crossbow, shining, and she knew instinctively what it was; _hamaon._

She took a single breath, and pulled the trigger.

          _THUNK!_

          A strange sort of silence seemed to follow, like for a moment it simply ceased to be. The stranger’s head was knocked back by the force that hit them, a single, silver glowing bolt protruding from the shadows that covered their face. A clean, precise hit. A hit that would kill. And, sluggishly, as if in slow motion, the stranger fell back and collapsed on the ground.

          Overhead, she heard an eagle’s cry.

          The magic holding her friends vanished, but she barely noticed. Naoto could feel her heart pounding with more intensity than she thought possible when she fully grasped what she had just done, and despite all her declarations, all her training, and all her self-made promises, she felt just a little sick as she took in the body now lying inert on the field.

         “Holy shit . . .” she heard Yosuke-senpai mutter, staring.

          There was a sound of running feet, and a hand appeared on her shoulder as Yu-senpai’s face came into view, blocking the body from sight. He still looked pale and his breaths were short, like he was fighting some sort of fever, but he didn’t seem to care as he looked at her, “Naoto? Naoto, are you alright?”

          She blinked at him, finding her thoughts more scattered than she thought possible, mouth moving but no words coming out. Why couldn’t she speak?

          Another hand appeared on her other shoulder, heavier than Yu-senpai’s, and she followed it to find Kanji looking at her. His face was . . . pinched, almost, lips slightly turned down and his brow furrowed together. He looked . . . worried? Sad? She was . . . having a harder time than normal parsing it.

         “I . . .” she swallowed lightly, then shook her head, “I’m . . . alright. I had to. It was . . .”

         “Maybe . . .” Kanji started, looking unsure he should be saying anything at all, “Maybe you should sit down? Ya look . . . kinda pale.”

          Before she could respond, another person was suddenly next to her, shouting, “Oh my gosh, Naoto-kun!”

          Rise. She looked very concerned as she waved both boys back, gently ushering Naoto to the side and forcing her to sit, “Oh my gosh, are you okay?”

          “I-,”

          “Nevermind! Guys, do we have any water?” Rise asked, looking around. Yukiko-senpai and Yosuke-senpai had wandered closer with both Chie-senpai and Teddie in tow, the former supporting the latter. Around them, their now freed guardians took up sentinel duty. At least, that’s what she assumed until she noticed all of them were looking at the body.

          Her own eyes wandered to it as well, almost without bidding. It’s still lying there, where it fell. Where . . . _they_ fell.

          There was another piercing cry, and the eagle descended again, landing beside the body. Everyone turned to watched it hopped closer, beak nibbling at the rim of the hood as if it to wake them. Even though there was nothing left to wake . . .

          So imagine her surprise when one of the stranger’s arms suddenly _shot out to bat the bird away,_ a groan leaving the body as they suddenly sat up, bolt-in-face and not even caring.

“Are you fucking _kidding me?!_ ” Yosuke-senpai shouted, lowering Teddie to the ground so he could fight.

          “Whoa, what the hell is this guy?!” Kanji demanded, looking more than a little off put.

          “UAH, IT’S A ZOMBIE!” Chie-senpai screamed, still not completely recovered from the head trauma.

          Their guardians drew their weapons in tandem, already moving forward, when the stranger held a hand up and said, “Aye, aye, fight’s over! We can all relax now!”

          No one relaxed. Not at all.

          Except, well . . . Naoto didn’t relax for a very different reason. In fact, she sat up straight, spine rigid, eyes blowing wide. Because- . . . that voice-!

          The stranger stood, gingerly tapping the bolt in his face before grabbing it and yanking it out, holding it up for them to see, “Ironskin potion. Useful for when you’re fighting multiple enemies. Gives a little extra protection.”

          Beside him, the eagle suddenly jumped up, wings flapping as it steadied itself on the man’s shoulder. He didn’t take his eyes off the group however, “I apologize for the less than pleasant introduction, but I wanted to ascertain where exactly you stood as far as physical prowess went, in a setting where you truly thought your lives were in danger. And Queen Edda would not be grateful to have me cause another scene in her city, so best to do it out of the way. I must say, for ones so new to this adventuring business, you are quite impressive. Although I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting one of you to go for a killing blow quite so soon. I figured that wouldn’t be for some time yet.”

          She could hear the smile beneath the hood, “But, I suppose if one of you were, it would be you, Naoto.”

          Stiffly, Naoto rose to her feet, stumbling forward despite Rise’s hand trying to hold her back, “You . . . you can’t be . . .”

          “Ah, well, this is a time for strange things, isn’t it? But, allow me to properly introduce myself.”

          The man threw the hood back, the light glinting off a clasp that held his cloak together, the symbol of a fletched arrow embossed between the silver ring. With the strange shadows gone, they were met with a grizzled face, a neatly trimmed beard of marine blue spilling over pale skin, and eyes the color of two dark sapphires. A single straight scar curved from the top of his head to his chin, over his right eye, the dark distortion of flesh a chasm across his skin, but that did not take away from the austerity of his person, or the dignity with which he carried himself. Or the crinkle in his eyes that appeared with the gruff smile on his lips, the way they shone with amusement, so familiar, and Naoto is so _stunned_ that she genuinely thought that maybe she had lost her mind somewhere in the fight.

          _“. . . grandfather?”_

          The man only smiled more as her friends erupted around her in confused, disbelieving chaos, but she heard his reply even through the din, like they weren’t even there.

          “My name is Alvis Theron, fifth descendent of the Theron name. A pleasure to see you again, my girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fort Conary - One of the first forts built when Alvorod was still only a fledgling city, this weathered fort saw many battles before its eventual abandonment. One of the last times it saw action was in the time of the Fourth Crusade in the World Wound, when deranged cultists mounted an attack on the city for their demonic masters. Arvorod's armies routed them out, but Fort Conary and several others were destroyed in the fighting. Since then, newer forts have been built, and this one has laid barren for many years since, many afraid of demonic taint and the lingering curses of those that perished there.
> 
> Also, surprise.


	8. The Deadmire's Murk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya'll remember that the champions were a thing, right?

          Yvir didn’t think that having to go at everyone else’s pace has ever been so horrifically terrible before. Or slow. Or terrifying. Every inch of him wanted to fly ahead, to find Yalathas, to do something other than meander with a group that didn’t seem to share his sense of urgency. Alright, well, maybe that’s not fair, but they still aren’t fast enough for his tastes, and the pace is _killing_ him.

          As it stands, all that restless energy inside him had manifested into a gale that trailed after his heels, kicking up pine needles and dead leaves every which way.

          Nyras, evidently, found it more annoying than most, finally turning to him after another leaf swatted her in the face and saying, “Yvir, please, calm yourself! Yalathas and the others are more than capable of taking care of themselves until we find them!”

          “I’d like to hear you say that if Korval was the one in the swamp,” Yvir grumbled hotly, only feeling his temper mount.

          Nyras’ fact knit in aggravation, but, in a rare switch of positions, Korval reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath, then released it, forcing her shoulders to relax, “Alright. Then at the very least can you tell us more about this Deadmire?”

          “I’ve told you.”

          “You’ve told us it’s the domain of the wraith you called Laila. While that is understandably urgent, I would like us to not walk in blind,” Nyras crossed her arms, eyes glancing around as the trees gradually grew more and more ghastly and gnarled, “And I would like to know more of her weaknesses and strategies. As someone who evidently has a connection to her, you would know better than anyone.”

          “The Deadmire’s a place that drains the life out of you if you aren’t careful, makes you see things that aren’t there, and there’s undead practically everywhere. I’d stay away from the pools, too. What else is there to know?” Yvir replied curtly, deliberately keeping his eyes on the path ahead.

          “Yvir-,”

          He hated the tone in her voice, the kind that meant she wasn’t going to stop until she got what she wanted. Most of the time it was just irksome, but now, wired as he is, it just rubbed Yvir in all the sorest spots possible.

          Thankfully, Ylvaria intervened before he opened his mouth and said something he’d later regret, “Please, Nyras, whatever connection is there doesn’t matter right now. What matters is finding the others and regrouping. I think you can agree with that.”

          Nyras frowned, but thankfully took the hint and stopped pressing. Instead, she turned and carried on faster than before, loading a bolt as she readied her crossbow.

          “Oof, talk about testy,” he heard Tirin mumble from the back, hands laced behind his head. Unnaturally nonchalant still, that one, but Tirin had always been an enigma to him, even after so long. Stranger now, it felt like, considering how his young counterpart often acted.

          “She’s stressed,” Korval snapped, gaze flashing to the gloaming, “Just like the rest of ya. So stuff it.”

          Tirin held up his hands in capitulation, even as the large half-orc turned away to follow Nyras. Yvir moved just a little faster too, trying to ignore the prickling dread that had crept beneath his skin, growing worse as the trees grew less and less thriving, the ground turned to marsh, and a dour mist began to steadily spread through the branches. It seemed like no one really talked after that, to intent on what they had to do.

          It felt like an eternity passed and yet like no time at all before Yvir felt it; an invisible shift in front of him that leeched the air of life, stagnating and suffocating. All around, the greenery of the Spidersilk Forest had long since vanished, replaced by trees of rotten bark and frail, skeletal branches that hung stiff above their heads. There was no underbrush anymore, just damp loam and muck that sucked at the boot, as if it was trying to drag them under the murk that dominated this place. The air was marshy, a heavy fog settling over the ground, and even though Yvir didn’t need to breathe, he could still feel the heaviness on his face and tongue, the haze tasting sour and rank with decay.

          He was there. Right at the border.

          Despite the unnatural cold in the air, it felt like he couldn’t stop sweating, floating frozen and unable to move, no Aife at his side to distract him with a gentle warble. Somewhere beyond in that mire and mist, Laila waited. For what, Yvir didn’t know and did not _want_ to know. But Yalathas had been lured inside, and he can’t leave him in there, no matter what. Which made this hesitation all the worse, because he’s supposed to fly in fearlessly to the rescue, not dawdle around like a helpless peasant!

          “Yvir?” Ylvaria asked, turning back to him. He knew she must have noticed the change in the air, the darkness that touched this place was hard to miss. But she carried on forward, undaunted. Yvir wished he could be more like her right now.

          It wasn’t long before he realized that everyone was looking at _him_ as well in return, waiting. Ah, how foolish must this look to them? A powerful sorcerer with mythic in hand, blessed by the fae themselves, dithering on an invisible border none of them could see like an overreactive child. He must look like an _idiot . . ._

          “I’m fine,” he managed to grind out, feeling like his mouth was suddenly full of cotton, “Just . . . its been a long time . . . since I was anywhere near this place.”

          A long time now . . . but right then it felt like it was only a matter of days ago . . .

          Suddenly, an arm hooked itself around his, puling him down, and Yvir’s startled eyes turned to find Tirin grinning at him, somehow still in unabashed good cheer despite the tension that filled the air, “Aw, come on, Yvir! A little mud never hurt anybody, and a nasty old lich can’t hold a candle to _our_ splendor! Why, one look at me or Korval, and she’d turn tail and run back into her swamp! _If_ she hasn’t already run away from Yalathas and his holy magnificence!”

          Without waiting for Yvir’s response, the gloaming suddenly pulled him forward with a strength unbefitting someone so lithe, jerking him over that invisible line no one else could see.

          And . . . nothing happens. Nothing at all. No ghouls rise from the depths, no hands reach out from the fog, and no undead wraith that had shadowed some of his worst nightmares for so long appeared in the gloom.

          Yvir glanced at Tirin, who’s still grinning like an idiot, and belatedly realized what the other was trying to do. Distract. And, somewhat amazingly, it was working!

 _Alright, I’ll play your game,_ he thought, giving the rogue a wry side-eye. Besides, it was far better than dwelling in his own thoughts right now. So, sliding his arm free, Yvir looked at him and said, “Korval and Yalathas, maybe, but I doubt anyone would find you very intimidating.”

          Tirin let out scandalized gasp, feigning hurt, “Now, how could you say something so horribly untrue! Really, I’m hurt, Yvir!”

          “Tch, yer squirrelly, but you ain’t exactly threatenin’,” Korval chimed in, a half-smirk on his face.

          Tirin frowned at him, propping one hand on his hip and the back of his opposite one on his forehead, leaning back with a sigh of overdramatic shock, “And a low blow from the side, how uncouth!”

          “And while you’re all posturing, Cahira would have dealt with problem.”

          The men’s eyes all turned to Ylvaria, and though the elf hadn’t looked their way, the self-assured look she had on her face was telling of how confident she was in her statement. And . . . perhaps there was a little truth to it.

          “If you would, please,” Nyras cut in, looking unamused by the bantering, “We have a lot of ground to cover. Best not to tarry.”

          Yvir had already begun to move forward, for distraction or not, he wouldn’t truly rest easy until they were out of the swamp and Yalathas was back in his arms. As terribly sappy as that sounded and all, he would like for nothing better. Movement, at least, felt like doing _something_.

          Footsteps caught his attention, and he looked to see that Ylvaria had come to walk beside him then, as if still sensing his internal turmoil, and she whispered softly, “We’ll find them. I know we will."

          Yvir nodded at her, “I know. I just worry about what Laila is trying to do.”

          The elf looked at him, an inscrutable look in her gold-flecked eyes, “I know that . . . she’s an uncomfortable subject for you. But do you think this is a part of that group’s plan, or is this something more . . . personal?”

          Yvir sighed, face dropping, “That’s the thing. I really have no idea.”

          “I see . . .” Ylvaria turned her gaze back to the road ahead, but not before reaching out and placing a gentle hand on Yvir’s elbow, “Well, whatever her plan, you have a team this time. And whatever happened in the past will not be what happens in the now.”

          And that was true, wasn’t it? Even now, he had friends by his side, and he was sure Yalathas had the other half with him as well. If nothing else, there was that comfort, and he knew they would look out for each other as they always did. They all just had to hold out until they found each other again.

          Ylvaria let go of his elbow, hand going to cradle the divine holy symbol she always kept on her person. Yvir smiled a little, touched by her words, and emboldened by them, “Thank you, Ylvaria. I think Cahira couldn’t have said it any better.”

          Ylvaria didn’t reply, but her faint smile was all he needed.

          “Yvir!”

          The sylph rolled his eyes as he looked at Nyras, already hearing the interrogative tone in her voice. Sighing, he floated up to her, doing his best to ignore the irritation flaring up inside, “Yes, Nyras?”

          “Is there any reliable way to navigate this bog?” was the ranger’s question, “Landmarks and the like?”

          Yvir pursed his lips, nose scrunching, “None that I really know of. Because I don’t exactly come here regularly.”

          “Well, d’ya at least know where we can go when we find everyone?” Korval cut in, shrugging his hammer a little higher up his shoulder. To the untrained observer, he looked relaxed, but Yvir could see the way his fingers were wound tight around the haft, the way his eyes continuously scanned the bog, ready to swing at a moment’s notice.

          Yvir fell silent, tapping his fingers against his arm in thought. Hm, maybe he could . . .

          Closing his eyes, Yvir focused his concentration on _feeling_. Ever since he’d been young, he’d always been sensitive to the ebb and flow of magic. Inundated as he was to the fae’s world, as well, further honed that skill to a polished shine. And even here, where the earth was dead and the air was still, he could still feel that faint call of wildlands still distant, the wildlands he’d grown up in . . . but not as distant as they otherwise could be.

          “South,” he eventually said, opening his eyes, “We go south.”

          Korval and Nyras exchanged a glance, but the ranger nodded, “Very well. South it is.”

          There were no noises in the Deadmire like there would be in another swamp. No rasping of insects or chirring of animals, no stir of leaves in a tepid wind, or even the splash of fish in the muddy pools . . . just the whisk of the fog over their shoes and their own breaths. Yvir genuinely feared what it would mean should they hear anything else. It was hard enough just _being_ here, where the memories once shoved so far down began to inch themselves up to the surface, begging to be made known, to be remembered. It’s only the four living presences around him that keep Yvir grounded and remind him he wasn’t a youngling again, wandering alone in the fog.

          “So . . .” Korval said as they skirted the edge of shallow pool, the surface covered by a film of rotten moss, “Where d’ya think the others are?”

          Nyras, who had been carefully observing the roots and mud for signs of tracks, looked at him, “Not around here, that is for certain. They may have entered from a different location.”

          “It’s possible,” Yvir conceded softly, “But this place likes to play tricks. Keep that in mind.”

          “Then where do we go?” Ylvaria asked, sounding frustrated as she tried to peer through the fog, hand clenched tight around her holy symbol.

          Yvir frowned hard. He wanted to fly, to find his friends and his fiancé . . . but flying was dangerous, _so dangerous_. You never knew what could be lurking in the fog, just waiting for a headstrong idiot to plunge into their depths alone.

          A faint, upset muttering from behind him drew his attention, and Yvir looked to see that Tirin had fallen behind them. His eyes were focused on something in his hands, a deep frown and a pinched expression of strong aggravation on his face, though what could have done that Yvir couldn’t even begin to guess. He’d seemed in a fine mood earlier, despite everything . . .

          He was still grumbling too, and more irritably than before, almost like he was arguing with whatever he was holding. It had Yvir cocking a puzzled eyebrow in the rogue’s direction, curious and a little suspicious.

          “Tirin, the hell are ya doin’back there?” Korval said, voice raised but not quite yelling as he looked back at the gloaming.

          Startled, the rogue looked up, apparently not realizing he was being loud enough for the others to hear. Not surprising. For a rogue, Tirin could be very bad about keeping quiet even when circumstances demanded it.

          Yvir’s suspicion grew a little stronger when the rogue quickly pocketed whatever he was holding, waving a dismissive hand at the half-orc and blithely saying, “Communing with the darkness. You know, shadowdancer stuff.”

          Yvir felt the corner of his lip curl, teetering between calling him out on the blatant lie or just letting it go so he could focus on what they had to do, when the rogue suddenly-and completely without warning-veered to the right and said, “Let’s go this way.”

          “Tirin-,” Nyras started, not looking amused in the slightest.

          “This way.”

          “Why are you-?” Ylvaria pressed, lips pursed in bemusement.

          “This way!”

          Yvir frowned at the gloaming, feeling a flicker of annoyance, “Tirin, we can’t just go off and-!”

          “Am I speaking in tongues? _This way!_ ”

          It appeared Tirin wasn’t going to listen to any of them, continuing on his sudden and set course with a very stubborn kick in his step. And he wasn’t waiting around for any of them either, it seemed, galivanting off into the mist like they were in a healthy forest-side glen rather than a dead and rotting bog.

          “ _Tirin!_ ” Yvir shouted, following the stupid gloaming into the foggy unknown. Really now, just _where_ had this sudden suicidal bent come from? What death wish had he developed?!

          The others were given no choice but to follow, and soon they descended deeper into the swamp. The air had already felt heavy in the beginning, but going further in made it worse, like it was actively trying to drag him down. It was an effect of the fog that permeated this place, the rank mist attempting to steal their life away through its cold and wispy fingers, and as time passed its clutch grew ever stronger. Nothing living lasted long in the Deadmire . . . if they didn’t succumb to the mist, the dead of this place would finish the job.

          The path they walked was drier than most, though still marshy and soft, dead fronds and cattails lining the side. A raised embankment rose to the left of them, the trees along it appearing even larger with the added height, their gnarled dead roots dipping in and out of the earthen wall like fingers attempting to breach through the packed soil of a buried grave. To the right, a river had begun to run, though its pace was languid and slow, turgid and thick and near soup-like in consistency. Sometimes, if he looked to closely, Yvir thought he could see the gleam of bones at the murky bottom whenever the film at the top broke apart. He tried not to dwell on them for long . . . dwelling never ended well.

           Suddenly, Ylvaria stiffened, her ears twitching very minutely as she listened. And beside her, Yvir could sense something to, a shift on the air that rippled with energy, coming from ahead; magic.

          “There’s something going on up ahead!” Ylvaria started, “It sounds like a battle!”

          “Be careful . . .” Yvir warned, drawing his staff ready, “This place messes with your senses.”

          Nyras nodded in understanding, bringing her crossbow up, “Then we will be cautious. Let’s go.”

          They followed the river’s edge, the ‘water’ sluicing against the muddy banks, the only sound beside their own footsteps. Around them, the trees began to bulge with tufts of slimy white lichen that oozed and stank of something dead. Red apple-like fruits blossomed from the trees’ branches, although he could see the black rot lining their surfaces, maggots occasionally falling from their putrid skin.

          And slowly, though it sounded muted in the fog, Yvir began to hear the tell-tale sounds of a fight up ahead.

          A warm light suddenly surrounded him, and Yvir felt heartened as Ylvaria’s protective spell encased him in a shroud of safety. He knew just how potent her magic was against the undead, they would have a hard time breaching this shield.

          A sudden wild scream sounded off ahead of them, a rough, hissing roar that set his teeth on edge, his already stressed nerves lighting up in anticipation. That sounded like nothing in the natural world. Nothing at all . . .

          “C’mon!” Korval said, swinging his hammer into his hands, ready for the worst. They all followed, and inwardly, Yvir hoped that whatever they were chasing wasn’t a trick.

          It wasn’t very long at all before they came to the edge of a _huge_ gray pit, the cliff they now stood on slanting at a sharp and steep incline draped in muck and wet, mossy stone. The river beside them changed into a thick, murky waterfall, that formed a deep pool that filled nearly half the area along with several others just like that fell at intermittent points along the walls. What dry land did exist was muddy and slick, barely land at all. Trees surrounded the hollow arena, like an audience of ghostly viewers watching the spectacle below, for within was the battle they had heard.

          Within the thick swells of the water, something massive lurked, a black-scaled beast that slithered through the muck with disturbing grace. Its elongated form resembled a snake save for its massive size, with spines like iron spears jutting down its back. Yvir had a chilling suspicion that he was only seeing a fraction of the thing’s body, the rest of it submerged beneath the water. But even what he could see, it was hard to miss the huge, gaping chunks in its body were flesh should be, revealing the ivory gleam of bones and pustulating scales bleached of color, the stench nearly overwhelming. Its coils were wound around a small island of drier land near the center, where he could easily pick out several shapes standing back to back, and he didn’t need to look much harder to see a flash of silver hair he’d seen so many times before.

          “ _Yalathas!_ ”

          He was about to fly out, already gathering magic into his hands as he prepared to fight, when a hand suddenly gripped his wrist. Startled, he looked to see Nyras was the one who had grabbed him, her lips set into hard line, “Yvir, wait!”

          Yvir stared at her, disbelieving, “We can’t _wait_ , they’re-!”

          “You said this place plays tricks on you!” Nyras interjected, squeezing his wrist forcefully, “If this is one, we could be heading into a trap!”

          Yvir cringed, hating that she was right. Despairingly, he turned back to the scene in front of him, torn on what to do. He wanted to go, to fight, to _help_ , but knowing what this place was capable of . . .

          “Well, what do we do?” Korval asked, and its clear in every tense muscle and his grinding jaw that he is _itching_ to dive headfirst into the fray.

          Beside him, Ylvaria hadn’t taken her eyes off the battle, worrying at her bottom lip. Then, she closed her eyes and began to whisper, and held her holy symbol aloft. Light began to radiate around it, its shine falling around Ylvaria’s head like a halo, before she reopened them and peered at the fight with a scrutiny she didn’t have before.

          “I don’t think this is a trick,” she finally said, “I still see them as they are, even with Arhelios’ blessing of sight.”

          “Then what the hell are we waitin’ for?!” Korval demanded, muscles bunching with anticipation. He didn’t wait on anything else, either, launching himself over the edge and falling straight down into the pit where the fighting was taking place.

           And probably regretting it right after, when he sank waist deep into the watery mud . . .

          “Ah, _grak-!_ ”

           Nyras sighed, “I continue to warn him about his armor’s weight . . .”

          “He’ll pull himself out,” Ylvaria said with certainly, and Yvir had to avert his eyes when the golden feathers of her cape began to shimmer and melt away into bright, burning flanges of flame. A wave of heat washed over his skin as she beat her new wings down, embers blowing by his face as she took to the sky, “Let’s go!”

         “You don’t need to tell me twice!” Yvir said, rising up as well. He glanced back to Nyras, “Stay on the land, if you can. Tirin-!”

          He trialed off when he realized the gloaming was nowhere in sight. He sighed, “Nevermind . . .”

          And with that, he was off. Thankfully, the other half of their group wasn’t too far, and a cursory glance told him they were holding up alright. Natalia was a blessing for that, and he made it a personal quest for later to both thank her for that _and_ apologizing for this mess.

         It seemed that their arrival couldn’t have been better, either, for it was that exact moment the mud beside the islet suddenly swelled up and exploded in a shower of detritus and filth, and the creature’s head rose up in full. Or more accurately, heads, as the beast bore two; a pair of long, dragon-like snouts coated in black scales, a frill of torn black webbing sweeping between two sets of dark, broken horns. Both heads bore signs of rot, noses stripped nearly to the bone and eyes a bright milky white, and the jaw of the right one was missing completely, continuously dripping green bile into the murk below that sizzled where it struck.

          A half-remembered memory rose up within him, of seeing such a beast in the past within the far-away fens of the south. A linnorm?

          Whatever the case, Yvir wasted no time. Flying up to hover above, his hands were already moving in motions long remembered, calling forth the power inherit in his blood. Then, holding his hand out and pointing at the beast’s head, he set it loose in the form of three rays of scorching flame.

          Two struck the rightmost head right between the eyes, washing its face in sweltering flames. The other scoured the left across the cheek, singeing but not doing the true damage he had been hoping for. Both roared, one in pain and the other in aggravation, the left one turning its eyes up to the sky.

          Nearly in the same moment, Ylvaria lifted her holy symbol high, a single spoken word falling from her lips before a light of ember red burst from her body, radiating out in a sphere and basking the area in its glow. The undead abomination twisted from the shine, the divine light searing its flesh to bone.

         “I hope you don’t mind us shaking the leaves on your party!” Yvir called out, remaining where he was and mindful of the great linnorm’s massive coils. But already, having Yalathas and the rest in his sights was a balm on his nerves, making even that great monster seem a lesser threat that it really was.

          Yalathas looked at him, the silver of his eyes as striking as anything, a smile on his face that made Yvir want to melt, “Not at all! I was beginning to worry you wouldn’t get here in time!”

          “Would never miss it!” he said back.

          “Give each other moon eyes later!” Cahira shouted, already running headlong for the monster. Her staff was on her back, relying instead on her fists and feet as she lashed against the linnorm’s scaled body. The beast growled, one head jerking down to snap at her in a bite that could swallow her whole, a ferocious move she narrowly dodged. At the same time, a half-submerged claw erupted from the mire and lashed at the woman, catching her in the side and rending the flesh through. Cahira kept her feet, and even though she’d weathered worse, he could see from her pinched expression that the bleeding rents in her torso certainly felt like no small thing.

          “Cahira!” Ylvaria shouted, fearful.

          “I’m fine!”

          Music rose up over the clashing, Rhysana strumming away and swaying in time to her song, letting her melody do the talking for her. Still, she had a smile on her face as she focused on the linnorm, saying, “As far as dramatic entrances go, I’d give it a fair pass!”

          Yvir huffed slightly, already gathering more magic to him, “Glad to have your seal of approval.”

          As they spoke, the other head craned its face up to peer at the ones hovering above it, and Yvir could tell by the way the acidic bile drooling from its maw increased in flow that it was getting ready to attack. He couldn’t have been more right, for its head suddenly jerked up, and a spray of viscous, vile-smelling liquid erupted from its exposed throat. The cone of acid hit both of them, and Yvir covered his face on reflex to protect himself. Ylvaria’s shield blocked some of the acidic bile, but some made it through, and Yvir cried out in pain as the liquid sizzled through his skin, a burning agony that only seemed to grow worse the longer it clung to him.

          _Shit-!_ He thought, feeling it sink even deeper, the searing pain biting to the bone.

          Then, a healing light surrounded him, banishing the acid and the wounds they had wrought like a cleansing rain. He noticed Natalia lower her hands from where she was standing, safely at the center of the group. A faint ripple of force was around her, a shield of some kind, and sitting cross-legged behind her was . . . Arkelos. The tiefling looked only mildly concerned with what was happening around him, chin cupped in one hand and tail flicking agitatedly over the ground as he observed the battle, and Yvir had to fight down a flare of abhorrence at the realization that he’d have to protect the man from this thing. From the look of it, he was still thankfully wearing his shackles, so he didn’t have to worry overmuch about the criminal trying to hurt Natalia in the meantime.

          Yalathas made his move next, sword flashing as he unfurled his metallic wings to take flight. He struck at the left head, one, two, three, four times with his blade and leaving deep gouges behind, his blows seeming to cause the creature a severe amount of pain, before finally lashing out with his own wings, bladed flanges scouring deep. Yvir began to call up another spell, winds whipping around him in a flurry before thrusting his arms out, guiding them to the linnorm below. The harsh winds slammed into the beast, strong enough to nearly knock it sideways, its right head even being thrust back and smashing into its companion with a loud crack of bone.

           No sooner had the winds died did the left head suddenly spasm, screaming out in pain before shaking itself _hard_ , and Yvir just caught sight of it when something was dislodged from the base of the creature’s neck.

          “WAH!”

          _Ah, so that’s where he went,_ he thought as Tirin hit the muck below the beast, nearly vanishing beneath the mire. He had to fight the urge to roll his eyes when the gloaming popped back up, spitting out the mud he’d inadvertently swallowed. Its what he got for a stupid idea like that . . .

          Ylvaria cast another spell as well, a column of divine fire slamming down on both heads, the holy flame wreaking havoc on their undead flesh. More physical blows were exchanged between Cahira, Yalathas and the beast, both heads spraying another cone of its vile slime upon the group, coating the area in a layer of acid.

          Its when it reached down to bite at Yalathas when the far away coils of its body jerked in pain, and the infuriated roaring he heard brought an almost amused smile to Yvir’s face. It seemed Korval had finally managed to free himself. At the same time, several golden bolts sailed through the air, hitting both heads.

          Distantly, he heard Rhysana trill, “Glad you could join us, Korval! Although, a delayed entrance never stirs an audience!”

          “SHUT IT!”

          Yvir could tell it was just hanging on. Its body was sagging, full of newly acquired holes that weren’t regenerating fast enough, scorched and maimed and barely keeping itself together. But the fury in its eyes banished any notion that it was going to try to flee, seeming determined to take as many of them with it as it could.

          Suddenly, the linnorm slammed its front legs down into the muddy swells it dwelled in, using the land to leap over the group, its sinuous body casting a long shadow over the ground. It hit the other side with huge splash, the force of the impact shaking the earth and sending waves washing over the land and rising around his earthbound companions’ legs as the beast submerged itself back beneath the swamp.

          Disturbing, how quickly it seemed to vanish, not even a ripple betraying its position. Yvir began to prepare another attack, while Ylvaria spread the blessing of her shield to the others below them, every nerve tense.

          “Oh golly, I wonder where it went.”

          Arkelos’ nonchalant comment made him bristle. Ugh, of all the irritating-!

          A swoop of wings beside him and an armored hand on his shoulder gave pause to his annoyance, and he turned to see Yalathas beside him, face as calm as a serene lake. Yvir winced a little, knowing how plain his irritation must have been. He knew better. He shouldn’t bother. They had a fight still to win.

          All at once, the fog around them seemed to swirl, and a choir of laughter rose up from the trees towering around the edge of the pit. Yvir glanced around warily, and thought he could make out humanoid shadows among the trunks, shadows that shook and trembled like wisps in the wind with the force of their laughter. A chill crawled up his spine at the sound, a niggling dread worming its way into his heart.

          _Making you see things . . ._

          Its then he heard it, just barely; the sound of water sloshing right below them.

          It all happened in seconds. Yalathas must have heard it too, because suddenly Yvir is being thrown back through the air. Not a moment later did the water below where they flew burst upward, two great heads rearing up out of the muck, jaw spreading so impossibly wide it seemed a cavern was flying towards them rather than a beast. At the same time, the coils of its long body broke through the surface, and its long tail rose up and slammed down on the island where the others stood, crushing stone and tree and root alike, staggering everyone as it tried to smother the islet and everyone on it beneath its great girth.

          Yalathas, still floating where they had once hovered together, faced the monster’s approaching mouth with nary a trace of fear, and Yvir could see the glow of his sword as it began to shine with holy light.

          It did nothing to banish the sheer innate terror that welled up inside Yvir’s core when the monster’s great mouth slammed closed around the paladin, and both he and the blade vanished from sight.

          “YALATHAS!”

          Without bidding, only with surge of instinct and desire, Yvir flew at it, and as he flew, he felt his solid form begin to melt away. His skin became as the clouds, his blood a tempest of torrential winds, his senses expanding out to encompass everything within sight, until only a massive vortex of air remained, one that rammed into the beast headfirst.

          The creature roared within the swirling gravity of Yvir’s new body, and he gave it no quarter as he latched onto it as if with hands of steel instead of sky. Trapped, the beast thrashed, trying to pull itself free of his sucking winds, even as Yvir attempted to pry the beast’s mouth open. Acid sprayed from the linnorm’s gullet, but he paid it no mind at all.

          Though he no longer had eyes in the physical sense, Yvir knew what was transpiring around him. So he saw it when he wrenched at the creature’s mouth, its teeth grinding in an attempt to fight back, the bright white light that shone deep within the creature’s throat, sparkling and pure.

          The head he was wrestling with suddenly jerked, a terrible scream rising out before it just as abruptly choked to silence, and the light within flared out from the side of its rotten neck as a sudden tear was rent through its flesh. In the same instance, a shape burst through it, and Yalathas emerged, untouched despite the fact that he had just been swallowed whole by an undead abomination.

          Scaring Yvir to death like that, who did he think he was?!

          Rather than take it out on the paladin, however, Yvir instead focused all his aggression onto the beast, and as weak as it already was, head hanging on by tatters, the force of his gales proved too much for it. With a wet, grisly tear of flesh and a crack of snapping bone, it’s head came clean off and proceeded to fall into the murk below with a heavy splash. 

          The remaining head panicked, long, tattered wings unfurling and flapping madly as it attempted to fly and break free, stirring up the mud and detritus in the air, but the others took care of it quickly. Holy flames cascaded over its body and the heavy-hitters crushed its scales to pulp, Yvir’s own winds tearing through it all the while. It’s not until, with one last sad flap, that entire creature fell limp and unmoving that Yvir knew it was over. With no fanfare, he allowed it to fall, watching the tremendous beast crash into the mire it had called home, lifeless once more. With its collapse, the laughter from the trees subsided to nothing, until only silence remained.

          As the roar of battle subsided, Yvir allowed the shape he was holding to dissipate, returning to his original form. Without pause, he immediately flew to where Yalathas now was, and while one side wanted to punch the man in the face for scaring him, the other, more relieved side simply wanted to embrace him.

          Unsurprisingly, it was the side that won, disregarding the armor and the mud as he wrapped his arms around the man’s middle.

           Yalathas’ wings flared to accommodate the sudden movement, but that didn’t stop the paladin from returning it, and Yvir can feel in that tight hold that the relief for the other’s safety is very much a mutual feeling.

          Still . . .

          “I’m going to kill you,” Yvir said, pulling back to look into the man’s silver eyes, making an effort to get across just how displeased he was with him for his stunt.

          Yalathas chuckled slightly, obviously not taking his threat to heart, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I just . . . saw an opportunity.”

          “A reckless one!”

          “Perhaps. But it worked,” the paladin replied, unrepentant.

          Profoundly unimpressed (at least, that’s what he told himself), Yvir narrowed his eyes before he lightly tapped the other on the chest, “I’d like to remind my fiancé that I grew up around fae. Who are _notorious_ pranksters, known for making the lives of ones who displease them an utter hell.”

           Yalathas made a light noise in the back of his throat, and its close enough to worry that Yvir takes satisfaction in it, “Ah, well, I’ll make an effort not to displease you anymore, shall I?”

          “Yes, you shall,” Yvir said, crossing his arms.

          “Would you two get down here!”

          Both glanced down, seeing that Cahira was waving at them meaningfully even as Ylvaria continued to fuss over her. Her other hand was linked between the elf’s fingers, who seemed to be clutching it with an iron grip, refusing to let go.

          They shared a glance, then descended, Yvir stopping just short of touching the ground while Yalathas landed in full, retracting his wings.

          “Natalia?” Yalathas questioned first, glancing to his young sister to ascertain her wellbeing.

          “We’re fine,” she replied, though there’s a glint in her eyes and a purse in her lips that verges on disapproval, “But I’d like it if you didn’t scare me like that, brother!”

          Yalathas was very good at keeping his emotions under wraps under the worst of circumstances, but beneath his sister’s glare, Yvir can see the beginning of a faint cringe forming on his face.

          “Really, what is wrong with you?” Rhysana admonished sternly, flicking her fingers across the paladin’s temple, “I know a classic show of heroism emboldens even the most gutless of knights, but that was reckless even for you!”

          “I-,”

          “We could have resolved this issue without such an irresponsible display,” Nyras put in as well, frowning even though her eyes were on Korval, wiping away the acidic slime on his cheek even though the other hardly needed it.

          “This-,”

          “Please be more careful in the future,” Ylvaria said, moving closer to the pair, hand still linked with Cahira’s. Behind them, he noticed Tirin had come over as well, covered head-to-toe in mud and looking _very_ displeased by that fact, uselessly trying to wipe the mud out of his hair and grousing all the while.

          Seeing the ring of disapproving faces around him, Yalathas finally relented, bowing his head, “. . . I will. I apologize.”

          Yvir looked at his heartmate, arms crossed and still a little sore at Yalathas’ carelessness but hoping it would stick, at least for a while. But, as the fog slowly rolled back over the ground and wisped over his skin, bringing back its chill, Yvir was reminded of where they stood and how much danger they were still in.

          “Alright, we should more than likely leave now,” he said, casting a wary glance around them.

          “Agreed,” Yalathas and Nyras said at the same time.

          The paladin then moved over to where Natalia stood, though this time, he was looking over her at the figure who was still sitting on the ground, “Are you well enough to travel still?”

          Arkelos gave him a flat stare, not moving, “Actually, about that; from where I’m sitting, this whole thing isn’t turning out all that great, can I just go back to my cell?”

          Yalathas sighed, “You know we cannot do that.”

          _A damn shame about that . . ._

          The tiefling shrugged, “Ah, well, worth a shot.”

          “We’ll reach safety soon. I’m sure the trees of the Green Wood will be beautiful to see, once we get there,” Natalia said, and Yvir wondered if she was trying to be enticing with that.

          Arkelos only gave her a soft _tsk_ , clambering up to his feet, “Sure, and filled with lots of other things to kill us too. I can’t _wait._ ”

          _Kill_ you, _maybe . . ._

          He knew it was bitter, but regardless of the Mother’s summoning, knowing he’d have to put up with the criminal until they reached the Wilds by foot was utterly appalling to think about. It was _not_ going to be a pleasant journey . . .

          Someone clapped.

          Yvir turned, brow knitting in puzzlement, searching for who was responsible for the noise. But at the sight of the others bewildered faces, he began to become aware that the clapping . . . didn’t seem to have a real source. It was coming from . . . everywhere, all around, lonely like a single person on their own in a theater, but echoing stridently over the field like it was many, many more than that.

          Weapons were being drawn again, everyone circling around to watch each other’s backs, wary and suspicious. Yvir already knew . . . this must be another one of the swamp’s tricks.

          The clapping continued, a slow, steady cadence that never grew faster or slower, louder or softer. It didn’t change at all, a static noise that was almost maddening to listen too. Yvir waited, muscles tense, waiting for whatever it was to quit playing around and show itself.

          Until it abruptly went silent.

          That’s when he heard the laugh, a single, cheerful noise that did not fit in the dour, dark setting of their locale, rising up from everywhere and nowhere all at once. And when the laughter turned into a voice, a voice that spoke in chirping, delighted tones full of glee, Yvir realized too late that it wasn’t just a trick.

         It was so much worse.

         “Bravo, bravo, encore for all! What a delightful little show, full of actors’ brave and bold!”

          Yvir had already spun around to where the voice was coming from, to a large, overturned tree buried in the water, half-obscured in the fog. Its roots extended up to the sky, like a gnarled hand reaching for a forgotten freedom, and nestled among them, he could see her.

          Laila grinned when she saw him looking, head tilting to the left in a sharp, exaggerated angle that would be painful for a living being, hands pressed together and voice filled with utter delight, “Hello, my stars! Its _so good_ to see you again!~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Deadmire - No one in living memory knows exactly what spawned the forlorn and forsaken place known as the Deadmire. Some speculate its corruption started at the birth of the World Wound, while others claim a powerful curse tainted the entire land long ago. Whatever the case, all know now that the Deadmire is nothing but a place of death and rot. Despite its nature of corrupting the corpses of the living into undead abominations, the place behaves in a way that seems almost sentient, a sentience that that borders on animosity, as if the land itself seeks to destroy all living that dares set foot inside its gloom. Most who stray into its chilling fog never return, and those that do are forever changed, haunted by the things that they see within.
> 
> Also, Laila's back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited.


End file.
